Life Or Dead!
by Seijuuro Koshiro
Summary: Naruto hanyalah seorang Manusia Setengah Ghoul yang akan mewujudkan impian untuk menjadi kuat! Bersama Kedua Partnernya Naruto pergi ke Dimensi DxD untuk mencari kekuatan baru! Warn: NaruHalfGhoul!, NaruDarkMagician! SlightKNBChara . NEW CHAP UPDATE: Menyelamatkan Asia, dan Keluarga Seijuuro?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Crossover Naruto and Semi-Tokyou Ghoul

Pair:Naruto x

Summary:Naruto anak buangan dari yondaime hokage,yang ternyata adalah Anak dari Kaneki dan Rize,Pewaris Kagune keduanya! StrongNaru,NaruSemiGhoul!...

Chapter 1:Prologue

Dianggap tidak ada adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan,kehidupan yang sepertinya ingin menghancurkanmu secara perlahan dengan siksa batin yang sudah diberikan tuhan.

Hidup atau mati itu tidak ada artinya di kehidupan Naruto,tidak dianggap,awalnya naruto tidak mempermasalahkan itu tapi...

**FLASHBACK**

"Anak idiot"bentak suara lelaki agak keras menendang bocah polos berambut kuning.

"hiks hiks apa salahku?"tanyanya polos sambil meringis kesakitan karena tendangan ayahnya benar benar menyakitkan.

"Bisa bisanya kau memukul menma anakku! Dasar sial!"Bentak ayahnya

**BRUKH**

sekali lagi tendangan yang menyakitkan melayang ke tubuhnya,sakit...Kini yan dirasakannya ada 2 rasa

sakit di tubuhnya!

Sakit di bagian fisik dan Hati!

"Pergi kau biadab"teriaknya melempar naruto dari rumah itu

**Flashback end**

**Naruto Pov!**

Apa?Apa salahku...Aku?Aku?Aku?

Aku ini apaaaaaaaaa?

Aku berteriak memegangi perutku beserta badan ku yang lainnya yang lebam akibat pukulannya!

Nya?siapa itu?Aku tidak ingin membahas dirinya cih!

Naruto Pov End

Naruto sama sekali tidak memukul menma,tapi menma lah yang memukul naruto bahkan dengan chakra ditangannya,Naruto yang tidak bisa tekhnik ninja karena tidak memiliki Chakra tidak bisa melawan menma!

Naruto berjalan terseok seok,tidak ada yang sungguh menyakitkan!

Hilang sudah perasaanya yang ada didalam dirinya,dia sekarang sudah terselimuti benci yang mendalam!

.

.

.

.

Konohagakure adalah Desa ninja terkuat di Dunia Pershinobian dunia.

Banyak ninja ninja berbakat didalamnya,Desa yang dipimpin oleh Yondaime Hokage!,Minato Namikaze,ayah dari Naruto,namun menyiakan anaknya itu karena apa?

Karena Chakra! Energi spiritual yang berada didalam tubuh ninja yang di Wariskan oleh Rikudou Sennin!...

Menma Uzumaki!Anak pahlawan dari Konohagakure karena menjadi wadah Kyuubi saat Madara Uchiha menyerang Konoha dengan Kyuubi!

Disitulah Menma!Pemilik Chakra Besar ditambah dengan Chakra Kyuubi,memiliki Potensial menjadi Ninja Terhebat!...

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov

Namaku Naruto bocah lemah dari desa terkuat,Dibuang,dicampakkan,cukup itu sudah cukup aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menghinaku, Heh liat saja

Naruto menyeringai jahat,selanjutnya Muncullah sebuah Ekor merah menyala dibelakangnya membuat naruto terkejut.

"Apa ini?"tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saat itu juga naruto pingsan dengan sekejap!

.

.

.

Mindscape Naruto

Tempat apa ini?

Tempat ini sungguh indah,aku merasa nyaman disini,Langit biru dan awan putih yang indah,Tunggu aku melihat laki laki berambut Putih menatap kearahku sambil tersenyum sambil memanggilku

"Naruto kemari!"panggilnya

Aku pun mendatangi lelaki itu aku seperti memiliki hubungan erat dengannya seperti...?

Hubungan Ayah dan Anak!

"Ya ada apa memanggilku?dan kenapa kau mengetahui namaku?

Tanya Naruto bingung menatap lelaki didepannya.

Mataku menjelajahi tubuhnya(Bukan yaoi loh :v#dikeroyok)

"Bagaimana aku tahu?akulah yang memberikannya!"ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut kearahku

Shock!itulah yang kurasakan saat ini,dibalik rasa shock itu aku merasa senang karena ayahku bukan Minato biadab itu..

"Tapi bagaimana aku percaya?"tanyaku kurang yakin dengan perkataan orang didepanku

"Kagune!"ucapnya singkat

"Kagune? Apa itu kagune? Aku tidak pernah mendengar itu!,itu sangat terasa asing!"

"Baiklah begini kau mewarisi kagune ku!lebih tepatnya Kagune Kaa-sanmu Rize-chan!

"Tapi kagune apaan?"naruto sweatdrop mendengar ucapan ayahnya

"Baiklah kukenalkan dulu diriku! Namaku Kaneki ken ayah darimu naruto dan Kagune adalah Kekuatan spesial dari Ghoul,kau memang Ghoul tapi kau bisa memakan makanan Manusia maupun memakan manusia!,Kedua-duanya akan terasa sama seperti Manusia memakan makanan manusia,dan Ghoul memakan -satunya yang bisa itu adalah kau.

"Aku mengerti tou-san! Kagune jadi Ekor yang tadi tumbuh di belakang tubuhku?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"lalu kapan aku bisa bertemu Ibu?"tanyaku

"Suatu saat nanti"ucap Kaneki tersenyum

"Aku senang mempunyai tou-san sepertimu!"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto bertanya banyak dengan ayahnya dijawab dengan ayahnya dengan panjang lebar.

"Baiklah waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi"ucap Kaneki

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersama tou-san"ucap Naruto sedih mengeluarkan air bening dari matanya

"kau tidak perlu bersedih karena aku selalu berada disini" Menunjuk dada naruto

"Dan ingat lakukanlah yang mau kau lakukan!,dan jangan terpengaruh oleh orang lain sampai jumpa anakku!,Temui jalan hidupmu,aku akan selalu percaya padamu!"Dengan ucapan terakhirnya Kaneki

menghilang dengan tenang.

"Itu Pasti Otou-san"ucap Naruto kemudian rambutnya memutih.

**TBC**


	2. Prologue 2

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Crossover:Naruto and Tokyou Ghoul!

Pair:Naruto x ?

**Opening Song!**

**Unravel Ghoul!-**** TK from Ling Tosite Sigure**

**Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo**

Naruto berjalan di kegelapan konoha

**Boku no naka ni dare ka iru no ?**

Naruto melihat kedalam rumah mantan pengasuhnya(Minato dan Kushina) tengah berbahagia

**Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de**

Mata naruto langsung berubah menjadi mata ghoul

**Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni**

Keluarga Minato tertawa bersama

**Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete Freeze**

Naruto berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah itu

**Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru**

Dan saat naruto berhenti

**Kuruenai**

Dia menemukan ayah dan ibunya.(Kaneki dan Rize)

**Anata wa mitsukete**

Dan saat itu juga rambutnya memutih!

**Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa**

Latar berganti Naruto berjalan dengan senyum jahatnya,bersama mata Ghoulnya!

**Sukitootte mienakunatte**

Naruto terlihat transparan,semacam tidak dilihat padahal dia sebenarnya terlihat

**Mitsukenai de boku no koto wa**

Naruto menghilang dalam kegelapan.

**Mitsumenaide**

Latar menjadi gelap

**Dare ka ga kaita sekai no naka de****  
Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo  
Oboete te boku no koto wa**

Latar kembali menjadi tempat berawan menampilkan tiga sosok,Yaitu Kaneki,Rize,dan Naruto!

.

.

.

.

.

Life Or Dead Chapter 2

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah datarnya,dengan rambut barunya orang orang memperhatikan naruto yang biasanya berambut kuning,,,Berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan orang orang yang perhatiannya tertuju kepadanya.,,...

"Apa yang kalian lihat?. "Naruto bertanya dengan datar,Akhirnya anak ini berbicara juga.

Para warga terdiam mendengar ucapan anak itu,bahkan para warga agak takut melihat naruto sekarang.

Terdiam,itulah yang dilakukan para warga yang ditanya naruto.

"Naruto-sialan." Ucapan seseorang terdengar ditelinga naruto,hanya menoleh ke arah suara yang menyebut namanya.

Menma itulah orang yang memanggilnya,berambut hitam,dengan tiga garis di pipinya merupakan tanda lahirnya.

"Hnn" Hanya deheman lah yang dikeluarkan naruto dari mulutnya dengan pelan.

"Aku mengajakmu bertarung!" ucap menma memasang gaya bertarungnya.

"Hnn tidak ada waktu untuk orang bodoh sepertimu"ucap Naruto datar.

Naruto melewati menma dengan santai,bahkan acuh dengan menma.

"Sialan kau!" teriak menma dengan marah melancarkan rasengannya Ke naruto.

**BRUKKHH.**

Naruto terlempar ditengah tengah jalan,para warga terdengar menyoraki Menma.

"Yang benar saja!"ucap Naruto santai membersihkan bajunya.

"A-apa?"

Tak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuh naruto,padahal rasengan adalah jurus terkuat dari menma.

"Bagaimana bisa?"tanya menma

"Takdir!"jawab naruto datar menghantam menma dengan keras.

**Duakhh**

Kali ini menma lah yang terlempar jauh dengan hantaman Ghoul Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai di academy ninja berjalan dengan santai,dengan wajah datar yang masih terpampang diwajahnya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna putih membuat murid murid lainnya bingung.

"Kau yang membuat menma seperti ini?"tanya sasuke dengan nada marah,Menma dibuat babak belur oleh naruto di depan warga tepatnya.

"Ya,,,ada masalah?"tanya Naruto datar ke sasuke,bahkan sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tentu saja bodoh!"ucap Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan 1 tomoenya.

"Jadi kau Ukenya?,,Menjijikkan." Naruto dengan santainya menghina Uchiha yang satu ini dengan sebutan Uke? Hahaha,Apa itu uke?,Uke adalah pasangan yaoi :v,Uke adalah Tokoh yang memiliki badan yang lebih kecil atau ke wanitaan :v ...

"HAHAHAHA!" Kelas academy banyak yang tertawa dengan pernyataan naruto ke sasuke.

"Kau kira itu lucu hah?"ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi,tentu saja saat ini sasuke marah,bisa bisanya Uchiha dikatakan Uke.

"Katon:Gou-" Baru saja akan melakukan segel Iruka,guru academy masuk ke kelas.

"Naruto ada apa dengan rambutmu?"tanya Iruka memerhatikan naruto dengan teliti,bahkan kepalanya naik turun melihat gaya naruto yang tidak biasanya,memakai baju orangenya,tidak saat ini Naruto menggunakan Baju hitam polos,dengan celana hitam polos,dibajunya terdapat motif motif.(Note:Bajunya kaneki Aogiri)

"Lanjutkan saja pelajaranmu." dengan sangat tidak sopannya naruto menyebut Iruka dengan Mu,.. Iruka hanya terdiam,hilang sudah keceriaan Pemuda itu.

"dan ganti namaku menjadi Kamishiro Naruto Ken!"perintah naruto ke iruka dengan datar,wajah stoicnya melewati Uchiha saat ini.

"Baiklah"iruka hanya mengangguk pelan. "Bagus"lanjut naruto. . . . . .

Berbaring ditaman bunga yang dipenuhi bunga bunga indah,ini adalah tempat menenangkan yang ada di dalam hidupnya. Mindscapenya lah yang dimasuki saat ini. Naruto berdiri dengan malas.

"Baiklah aku akan berlatih disini"ucapnya,entah pada siapa ucapan itu, padahal tidak ada orang di tempat itu selain dia, . . . 

**Flashback **

"Tou-san jika aku ingin bertambah kuat apa yang harus kulakukan?"tanya Naruto ke ayahnya yang berambut Putih,Kaneki-ken.

"Kau harus merasakan siksaan yang sangat menyakitkan,dengan itulah kau bisa menjadi kuat,kemudian berlatihlah mengendalikan kagunemu,itu bisa menjadi apapun jika kau melatihnya dengan baik"

"Siksaan?"tanya Naruto bingung ke ayahnya,wajahnya yang masih polos itu bertanya-tanya.

"Saat kau disiksa,menghitung mundurlah dari angka 1000,kurangi 7,itu agar otakmu dapat terkendali,dan membuatmu tidak menjadi gila."

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

**Flashback End.******

"Siksaan yang bagaimana yah?"Naruto berpikir sambil bergumam menanyakan otaknya agar memberi ide-ide untuk membuatnya menjadi kuat,menaklukkan dunia,bahkan mungkin akan menghidupkan orang tuanya kembali. Tugasnya memang sulit tapi dia sudah berjanji akan melakukan hal itu,dia tak ingin lagi di remehkan,dia ingin kehidupannya damai,dan ingin bahagia suatu saat nanti. Diumur 12 nya ini dia harus melakukan hal-hal untuk menggapai semua itu,dia akan melakukan semua itu,,,dia harus menjadi kuat,dia harus mencapai kekuatan Ghoul terhebat sepanjang masa. Naruto memulai latihannya dengan keras,Berlari tanpa menemukan ujung tempat itu push up dan sebagainya untuk pemanasan,Aku harus menjadi kuat itulah Motivasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan tidak selamanya harus seperti itu,lakukanlah hal-hal yang kau inginkan,tidak perduli apapun itu kau harus melakukannya secepat mungkin.

Naruto,Anak yang memiliki Potensial menjadi Ghoul,Makhluk yang memakan Manusia...Manusia adalah makhluk hidup yang melakukan sesuatu dengan semaunya,namun Dirinya saat ini adalah Ghoul setengah Manusia,,,,

Kehidupan yang menyudutkanmu akan membuatmu merasakan Kesengsaran,Kesakitan di hati,bahkan Hal-Hal yang membuatmu ingin bunuh diri,,,Namun bukan itulah cara untuk membalas dendamnya.

Bocah berambut putih ini akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap konoha liat saja nanti.

.

.

.

.

END

Yoo reader :v Koshiro yang tamvan ini baru balik oh ya saya kasih info ini masih Prologe nya :v

Reviews broo biar gua semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya -_- :v :v

Ok Jaa-nee


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Crossover:Naruto and Tokyou Ghoul!

Pair:Naruto x ?

**Opening Song!**

**Unravel Ghoul!-**** TK from Ling Tosite Sigure**

**Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo**

Naruto berjalan di kegelapan konoha

**Boku no naka ni dare ka iru no ?**

Naruto melihat kedalam rumah mantan pengasuhnya(Minato dan Kushina) tengah berbahagia

**Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de**

Mata naruto langsung berubah menjadi mata ghoul

**Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni**

Keluarga Minato tertawa bersama

**Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete Freeze**

Naruto berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah itu

**Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru**

Dan saat naruto berhenti

**Kuruenai**

Dia menemukan ayah dan ibunya.(Kaneki dan Rize)

**Anata wa mitsukete**

Dan saat itu juga rambutnya memutih!

**Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa**

Latar berganti Naruto berjalan dengan senyum jahatnya,bersama mata Ghoulnya!

**Sukitootte mienakunatte**

Naruto terlihat transparan,semacam tidak dilihat padahal dia sebenarnya terlihat

**Mitsukenai de boku no koto wa**

Naruto menghilang dalam kegelapan.

**Mitsumenaide**

Latar menjadi gelap

**Dare ka ga kaita sekai no naka de****  
Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo  
Oboete te boku no koto wa**

Latar kembali menjadi tempat berawan menampilkan tiga sosok,Yaitu Kaneki,Rize,dan Naruto!

.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan bukan kita yang mengendalikannya,tapi kitalah yang berusaha membuat kehidupan ini menjadi lebih baik.  
Begitupula Naruto bocah berambut putih ini berusaha untuk melakukan hal hal yang diinginkan bahkan tidak akan segan-segan jika ada yang menggangu hal yang diinginkannya.

"Grrr"Wajah naruto menampakkan wajah yang tidak memiliki kewarasan air liurnya keluar tak beraturan,bahkan sangat menjijikkan jika dilihat,ada seperti godaan dalam dirinya untuk memakan manusia.  
"Daging...Daging grr"Naruto berucap sambil menahan diri.  
"Tolong"Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar ditelinga naruto,teriakan itu sangat memohon kepada siapapun yang ada disekitar sana.  
Naruto berlari kearah tempat itu,yang dilihat saat ini Wanita remaja yang dihadang 2 laki laki mavok.  
"Yang benar saja"ucapnya pelan,ucapannya bahkan seperti gumaman.  
"Pergilah"menyuruh wanita yang dihadang itu lari.  
"Tapi-"  
"Pergilah"Naruto menyeringai jahat membuat wanita itu tidak berani bertanya,Tentu 2 laki laki itu marah karena naruto membuat korban mereka kabur  
"Bocah bajing-"  
Jrashhh  
Tidak ada suara setelah itu,tentu salah satu dari laki laki tadi menengok ketemannya,Keadaan temannya benar benar sangat memperihatinkan,Kepala dalam keadaan bolong.  
"Sialan"Teriak laki laki yang tersisa  
**"Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu"**laki laki itu merapal segel nya dengan cepat tangannya yang lihai menerampilkan jutsu,sembari menembakkan chakra yang diubah menjadi bola api.  
Namun kejadian membuat sang pemilik jutsu membelalakkan matanya sangat lebar melihat ekor merah yang keluar  
'Monster'  
"Mati kau"Ucap naruto disertai senyum Psikopat memantulkan bola api ninja tadi,Duarrr.  
"Saatnya untuk makan"gumamnya tertawa Sadis bagaikan Psikopat kelas kakap yang mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

.

Wajahnya sangat tidak waras mata ghoulnya menyala terang di kegelapan malam,mengunyah daging manusia dengan ganas,tanpa rasa ampun,tanpa rasa perduli,dia tahu sekarang dia ghoul dan membutuhkan makanan yang disebut manusia...

Naruto adalah Ghoul setengah Manusia yang bermata satu memerlukan makanan yang seimbang ada kalanya dia memakan makanan manusia ada juga kalanya dia memakan makhluk yang bernama manusia,,,,ada yang bersifat seperti hewan yang ingin menang sendiri...itulah yang dia benci dari MANTAN PENGASUHNYA!...

BANGSAT!...

Kata yang pas untuk diucapkan kepada Mantan Pengasuhnya itu,,,jika saja dia saat ini sudah melebihi ayahnya dia akan menghancurkan konoha ini tanpa sisa,memakan orang orang yang selalu menghinanya,menusuk nusuk perutnya hingga mengeluarkan isi perutnya,menghancurkan otaknya,memakan daging mereka,memecahkan kepala mereka,ok ok ini udah lewatt batass :v

SKIPP...

"Hufftt capek sekali Nii-san"Ucap bocah berambut merah ke kakaknya

"Aku juga"ucap sang kakak bermata merah dan orange sang Emperor Eyes dalam anggota klub Basket Teikou,Akashi Seijuro

"Ya sudah aku mau cari makan"ucap sang adik Koshiro Seijuro

"Mau kutemani?"Akashi bertanya ke adiknya

"Tidak lagipula aku mau minum Vanilla Milkshake yang dikatakan Kuroko-teme"

"Ya ya terserah,,,Kuroko temani dia"Perintah akashi

"Hai"Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan datar

.

.

.

"Lelah juga yahh"ucap koshiro santai

"Hai"

'Orang ini tidak punya perasaan'Koshiro kesal dengan temannya yang satu ini atau bisa disebut salah satu Senpainya di Kiseki No Sedai

Tiba tiba saat akan sampai sebuah portal menghisap mereka berdua kedalam portal itu...

Namun sebelum masuk disana mereka terkejut dan salah satunya mengucapkan

"APAAAAAAAAA INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" ucap si merah

"HUWA"ucap si biru tanpa ekspresi menambah kekesalan si merah

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai plus wajah datar yang selalu terfampang nyata di wajahnya yang tamvan itu...

Banyak yang sedang bergosip tentang darah darah yang ada di konoha saat ini,naruto hanya tersenyum jahat dalam hati mendengar berita yang dia lakukan tidak ada jejak mengenai kejadian itu...

DUAKKHHH

"Ughh sakiittt fuck"

"Ya,,sakit"suara yang sangat mengesalkan ini dari si biru

"Siapa kalian"naruto langsung bersiaga

TBC :v

Hohohohohohohohohohohohohoho :v ini chap 3 emang masih pendek sih tapi kalau udah masuk Cerita narutonya saya bakalan panjangin dehhh :v

Penting reviews

.5:cara asuna masuk dunia naruto gimana?

Guest:yoshhh

Guest: :v hehe maaf

Ardie agregor:masih dalam tahap permulaan cerita

novakk:emang sih :v tapi kan belum masuk ke Cerita naruto

Milanisti Galaxy II :mungkin :v

shi-senpai:mungkin ini masih menjadi misteri akal ku saat ini

ok hanya itu yang bisa saya jawab :v karena banyak yang protes karena word dikit :v udah saya jelasin di atas sana


	4. New Team Special:Team 11

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke,DLL

Pair:

Naruto x ?

Kuroko x ?

Koshiro x ?

Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)

**Opening Song!**

**Unravel Ghoul!-**** TK from Ling Tosite Sigure**

**Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo**

Naruto berjalan di kegelapan konoha

**Boku no naka ni dare ka iru no ?**

Naruto melihat kedalam rumah mantan pengasuhnya(Minato dan Kushina) tengah berbahagia

**Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de**

Mata naruto langsung berubah menjadi mata ghoul

**Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni**

Keluarga Minato tertawa bersama

**Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete Freeze**

Naruto berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah itu

**Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru**

Dan saat naruto berhenti

**Kuruenai**

Dia menemukan ayah dan ibunya.(Kaneki dan Rize)

**Anata wa mitsukete**

Dan saat itu juga rambutnya memutih!

**Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa**

Latar berganti Naruto berjalan dengan senyum jahatnya,bersama mata Ghoulnya!

**Sukitootte mienakunatte**

Naruto terlihat transparan,semacam tidak dilihat padahal dia sebenarnya terlihat

**Mitsukenai de boku no koto wa**

Naruto menghilang dalam kegelapan.

**Mitsumenaide**

Latar menjadi gelap

**Dare ka ga kaita sekai no naka de****  
Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo  
Oboete te boku no koto wa**

Latar kembali menjadi tempat berawan menampilkan tiga sosok,Yaitu Kaneki,Rize,dan Naruto!

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya...

Berjalan dengan santai plus wajah datar yang selalu terfampang nyata di wajahnya yang tamvan itu...

Banyak yang sedang bergosip tentang darah darah yang ada di konoha saat ini,naruto hanya tersenyum jahat dalam hati mendengar berita yang dia lakukan tidak ada jejak mengenai kejadian itu...

DUAKKHHH

"Ughh sakiittt fuck"

"Ya,,sakit"suara yang sangat mengesalkan ini dari si biru

"Siapa kalian"naruto langsung bersiaga

Chapter 4

"Tunggu dulu... APA YANG TERJADI PADA TUBUH KITA?"TERIAK MEREKA BERDUA...bahkan Kuroko mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar namun ada sedikit kekagetan dalam dirinya

Naruto bingung dengan orang di posisi kesiagaannya ke anak seumurannya,Naruto berjalan kearah dua bocah seumurannya,namun dengan insting yang tajam Naruto bersalto kebelakang karena bola cahaya mengarah ke kepalanya.

"Nani?"ucap bocah berambut merah dengan mata merah di kedua bola matanya terkejut melihat dia mengeluarkan jurus yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Naruto melihat ke depannya sembari menatap sesuatu yang di pegang oleh Koshiro.

"Elemen cahaya yah?"tanya Naruto.

"Apa itu?"tanya Koshiro bingung.

"Entahlah yang pasti itu memanipulasi Cahaya dan biar kutebak pasti si Biru itu berelemen kegelapan"ucap Naruto memeluk dada nya sendiri.

"Lalu ini dimana?"tanya kuroko menengok kearah kanan dan kirinya sedikit bingung

"Konoha"ucap naruto dengan sedikit nada kesal menyebut tempat menyedihkan ini

"Konoha?"Koshiro ikutan bingung mendengar ucapan naruto

"Sudahlah kalian pasti orang baru disini"ucap Naruto mengabaikan kebingungan kedua orang itu

"Tapi kami akan tinggal dimana?"tanya Koshiro dengan nada galau plus menyesal mukanya membuat naruto iba melihat betapa gajenya dua orang yang ditemuinya.

"Baiklah ayo ke apartemenku"ucap naruto sembari memutar badannya berjalan kearah apartemennya diikuti oleh si Merah dan Biru.

**~Apartemen Naruto~**

Bingung adalah sebuah kata yang sangat tepat untuk diucapkan oleh kedua orang ini ,terutama si merah.

Si merah mendesah galau karena kehidupan yang sulit ini menimpanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kuroko?"tanya Koshiro dengan wajah agak murung.

"Lumayan"ucap Kuroko dengan nada datar sambil meminum teh buatan naruto

Sungguh tidak sopan orang satu ini

"Nah jadi mau tinggal disini?"tanya naruto meminum tehnya dengan sangat dramatis,meniup pelan lalu meminum tehnya perlahan memasuki kerongkongannya.

"ya, tidak ada pilihan lain"ucap Kuroko selesai menghabiskan tehnya

"sepertinya memang seharusnya begitu daripada menjadi gelandangan lagipula,dunia ini menentukan yang lemahlah yang mati,,,Jadi bisa kau bantu kami menjadi Orang yang kuat"tanya Koshiro

"Ya dan kalian akan kudaftarkan di Academy Ninja"ucap naruto

.

.

.

.

Berjalan dengan santai 3 bocah berumur 10 tahun berjalan-jalan pelan di jalan konohagakure.

Chakra bagian yang sangat penting untuk menjadi ninja,energi yang berasal dalam tubuh manusia-manusia yang hampir semuanya ada.

Namun naruto tidak memerlukan yang namanya chakra,dia akan menjadi seseorang yang kuat tanpa sesuatu energi manusia yang namanya "Chakra",dengan Kekuatan Ghoul dari ayah dan Ibunya,Begitu juga dengan dua orang disamping kiri dan kanannya,menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari para warga Konoha yang melihat kedua temannya ada yang teriak-teriak tidak jelas,semacam fansgirl itu agak menjijikkan bagi Naruto sendiri.

"Cih aku benci sekali dengan orang yang hanya menyukai luarnya saja"ucap Koshiro mendecih plus meludah sembarangan melihat fansgirl yang tidak berguna teriak teriak dengan gaje.

"Aku juga mereka hanya melihat sesuatu dari ketampanan tanpa mengetahui kejelekan orang itu"ucap Naruto melanjutkan ucapan Koshiro.

"Hiraukan saja"ucap Kuroko dengan datar.

"Tapi sepertinya hawa keberadaanmu kecil sekali Kuroko"ucap Naruto bertanya

"Ya ini ciri-ciri alami ku"ucap Kuroko

Perjalanan pun mereka lanjut kan dengan berbincang-bincang ria menghiraukan Fans Fanatik baru si Koshiro...

"akhirnya kita sampai"ucap naruto

Academy Ninja semua Ninja berasal dari sana diajarkan menjadi Ninja yang hebat calon-calon ninja yang akan hebat dimasa mendatang.

Academy ini mengajarkan berbagai macam hal hal yang harus diketahui untuk menjadi ninja,memang sih chakra bukan syarat mutlak yang harus dipenuhi,Karena Chakra dapat berubah menjadi Jurus-Jurus yang mematikan jadi ini seperti sebuah kewajiban untuk menjadi Ninja.

Ninja bukan dilihat dari seberapa banyak Chakra yang dia punya tapi seberapa hebat dia menguasai chakranya Naruto dengan kedua temannya memang tak punya chakra tapi ingat Mereka itu **'Spesial'** memang tidak mempunyai chakra Naruto memiliki Kagune berekornya,Kuroko yang mempunyai Sihir atau Jutsu berelemen Kegelapan dalam artian memanipulasi Kegelapan seperti menjadi pedang,dsb namun ini harus dipelajarinya untuk menguasai Jurus-Jurus yang dia punya,sedangkan Koshiro memiliki Elemen Cahaya kurang lebih seperti Kuroko...

Kegaduhan pun terjadi ketika para Bocah-Bocah perempuan atau disebut cabe-cabean berteriak tidak jelas melihat murid baru berambut merah.

bagaimana dengan Kuroko apa mereka tertarik? Pasti masih ingat dengan kemampuan kuroko yang sulit dicari hawa keberadaanya.

"Ribut sekali disini"ucap koshiro menutup telinganya yang akan pecah jika telinganya itu kaca.

"tidak usah perdulikan" sambung Kuroko yang selalu dihiasi wajah datar di wajah Tamvannya itu.

.  
"Baiklah anak-anak kalian punya 2 teman baru,Kalian berdua perkenalkan diri kalian"ucap Iruka berpidato kepada para murid yang sulit diatur

"Perkenalkan namaku Koshiro Seijuro,Kesukaanku sesuatu yang manis dan pedas,ketidaksukaanku Melihat orang sok hebat"ucap Koshiro dengan malas memperkenalkan diri ke bocah-bocah itu

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."Singkat padat dan sangat tidak jelas untuk yang satu ini.

"Baiklah kalian boleh duduk disebelah naruto"

"Hai"ucap Keduanya

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

"Roooie Of The Years tahun ini adalah Menma anak-anak"

"Kyaaa Menma-kun"cabe-cabean pun bersorak tidak jelas

Kenapa bukan naruto/koshiro/kuroko yang menjadi Rookie of the years mereka tidak bisa Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,Kawarimi,Henge,Plus tidak mengeluarkan jutsu hanya taijutsu saja.

"Baiklah untuk pembagian tim akan saya bagikan besok"ucap Iruka dijawab anggukan oleh para murid yang lulus dari academy Ninja

.  
Berjalan bersama seperti Tiga Saudara tidak bisa terpisahkan sama sekali ketiga orang ini.

"Aku sangat berharap kita satu tim bagaimana dengan kalian?"Koshiro berucap sambil menaruh tangannya dibelakang Lehernya untuk meringankan organ organ tubuhnya

"Aku harap juga begitu"ucap Naruto santai rambutnya berkibar dengan keren,Jika saja ini bukan Konoha pasti naruto menjadi dambaan setiap wanita wanita yang melihatnya.

"Aku sangat berharap"ucap Kuroko dengan wajah Tanpa Dosanya berharap tanpa Ekspresi.

"Baiklah ayo kita berlatih"

Di tanah yang sangat luas Terlihatkan tiga orang bertarung tanpa lelah,untungnya tempat ini Mindscape Milik naruto yang dikelilingi ladang bunga

**Trankkk Trankk **

Ekor Kagune Naruto bergesekan dengan pedang cahaya milik Koshiro  
tidak mau ada yang kalah dari dua orang itu

**Dark Element:Rasengan **

Pusaran kegelapan ditangan Kuroko bersiap menghantam Naruto dengan tepat diperutnya,Namun Kagune Naruto langsung menahan itu oh ya soal Kagune naruto telah memiliki 2 Ekor  
Duakhh Ekor Kagune naruto menghantam Kuroko dengan telak

**Light Element: Rasengan**

Kali ini si rambut merahlah yang mencoba menghantam Tubuh naruto dengan telak namun ditahan kembali oleh Ekor kagune naruto

"Kuroko"Teriak Koshiro memanggil Kuroko menandakan sesuatu akan dilakukan oleh si biru

'Nani?Aku melupakannya'

**Dark Element:Dragon Fire**

Sosok naga muncul dari ketiadaan Naga Kegelapan menembakkan Bola Bola api yang juga berelement kegelapan

"Cih"

Namun dengan Refleks naruto memutar tubuhnya melompat menggunakan Ekornya,Ekornya melambai-lambai seperti sedang berusaha untuk terbang beberapa Meter.

Menembakkan Kristal-Kristal seperti peluru yang mematikan ke arah kedua Temannya

**Dark Element:Barrier**

**Light Element:Barrier**

Membuat penghalang dengan kedua element mereka masing-masing Jurus mereka memang cukup kuat

Trank Trankkk

Penghalang mereka menahan Kristal-Kristal tajam yang dilancarkan oleh Ekor naruto dengan sangat banyak.

Perlahan tapi pasti Penghalang buatan Mereka mulai retak

"Menyerah?"tanya naruto dengan seringaiannya

"Huffttt mau bagaimana lagi"ucap Koshiro

"Latihan yang hebat Naruto-kun Koshiro-kun"ucap Kuroko yang sepertinya telah letih menjalani Latihan yang sangat Extreme tadi itu

"Ya sudah ayo kita kembali ke Tempat asli kita"ucap Naruto mulai menghilang dari Tempat itu.

"Ya?Hai Naruto-kun"ucap Mereka berdua mulai ikut menghilang

.

.

.

.

Dengan Suasana yang agak 'Ribut' Kelas Academy di Hari terakhir ini akan melaksanakan Pembagian Team Genin berserta Guru yang akan Mengajari mereka

"Tenang anak anak"ucap Iruka

"Tim 7 Menma Namikaze,Sasuke Uchiha,dan Sakura Haruno dengan Pembimbing Kakashi Hatake"ucap Iruka

"Kita setim Teme"ucap Sosok Pemuda yang sok tamvan ke arah pemuda sok tamvan disebelahnya Uchiha Sasuke

Beberapa Fansgirl dari Menma agak murung mendengar itu namun Tidak dengan Fansgirl Sakura Haruno yang bersorak gembira.

"Tim 8 Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame,Dan Hinata Hyuuga dengan Pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi"Lanjut Iruka

"Tim 9 Neji Hyuuga,Rock Lee,Dan Ten-Ten dengan Pembimbing Maito Guy"

"Kita kapan sih"sepertinya Bocah berambut merah kemuda-mudaan ini agak risih dengan Teamnya

"Tim 10 Shikamaru Nara,Chooji Akimichi,Ino Yamanaka dengan Pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi"

"Bazenggg kita kapan"ucap Koshiro mulai muak karena sang Guru tidak memberitahukan siapa timnya

"Bisa tenang tidak sih"ucap Naruto risih mendengar si Merah yang banyak cincong itu membuat si merah terdiam 100000000 Kata

"Dan Tim 11 Kamishiro Naruto Ken,Koshiro Seijuro,Kuroko Tetsuya dengan Pembimbing Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze"ucap Iruka menyelesaikan perkataannya.

'Apa?Memiliki Guru Bajingan itu? yang benar saja'ucap Naruto merasa jijik mendengar Nama itu apalagi melihat Mukanya

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan lama lagi pergi dari sini ya kan?"ucap Naruto pelan atau bisa disebut Membisikkan sesuatu kata penuh makna ketelinga kedua temannya

"Ya begitulah"ucap Koshiro

"Terserah Naruto-kun saja"ucap Kuroko

"Baiklah tunggu beberapa jam guru pembimbing kalian"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yooo Brother-Brother yang kusayang :v maaf Author tamvan ini Baru Mengupdate Fic gaje ini mungkin ada yang nunggu**

**Baiklah saya akan menjawab Reviews-Reviews Reader yang tamvan dan kawaii kawaii disini :3**

:Perannya akan sangat penting untuk Naruto disini

yuuki uzumaki naruto:Akan saya coba :v nama Facebook saya Koshiro Seijurou silahkan di add jika mau :v

Mikaeru346::v emang banyak hehe

firdaus minato:inilah yang membuatku bingung :v

neko 1412:hahaha Fic saya memang agak membingungkan harap dimaklumi :3

Ardie agregor: :v Muke gile dah

Namikaze inari:ini udah di Pos :v

Lee Chaolan:Maaf senpai saya lupa menggantinya :v jadi Saya mohon maaf :v Kalau Crossover sebanyak apapun gk papa senpai :D ini kan tempat untuk berkhayal dengan Bebas.

Bara Mahesa:Gk suka gk usah baca :)

Jasmine DaisynoYuki:ya pantengin aja terus :v

Nokia 7610 :Ok brother

The KidSNo OppAi:udah

Milanisti Galaxy II:ini emang Crossover :v gan tapi karena banyak jadi ya gitu hehe

Ok saya Out dulu jaa-nee

Jangan lupa Reviews karena jika reviews tidak mendukung Fic jadi males saya lanjut :v

Reviews okkayyyy saya sangat berharap :v


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke,DLL

Pair:

Naruto x ?

Kuroko x ?

Koshiro x ?

Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)

**Opening Song!**

**Unravel Ghoul!-**** TK from Ling Tosite Sigure**

**Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo**

Naruto berjalan di kegelapan konoha

**Boku no naka ni dare ka iru no ?**

Naruto melihat kedalam rumah mantan pengasuhnya(Minato dan Kushina) tengah berbahagia

**Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de**

Mata naruto langsung berubah menjadi mata ghoul

**Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni**

Keluarga Minato tertawa bersama

**Kowareta boku nante sa iki wo tomete Freeze**

Naruto berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan rumah itu

**Kowaseru kowasenai kurueru**

Dan saat naruto berhenti

**Kuruenai**

Dia menemukan ayah dan ibunya.(Kaneki dan Rize)

**Anata wa mitsukete**

Dan saat itu juga rambutnya memutih!

**Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta boku wa**

Latar berganti Naruto berjalan dengan senyum jahatnya,bersama mata Ghoulnya!

**Sukitootte mienakunatte**

Naruto terlihat transparan,semacam tidak dilihat padahal dia sebenarnya terlihat

**Mitsukenai de boku no koto wa**

Naruto menghilang dalam kegelapan.

**Mitsumenaide**

Latar menjadi gelap

**Dare ka ga kaita sekai no naka de****  
Anata wo kizutsuketaku wa nai yo  
Oboete te boku no koto wa**

Latar kembali menjadi tempat berawan menampilkan tiga sosok,Yaitu Kaneki,Rize,dan Naruto!

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya

Dengan Suasana yang agak 'Ribut' Kelas Academy di Hari terakhir ini akan melaksanakan Pembagian Team Genin berserta Guru yang akan Mengajari mereka

"Tenang anak anak"ucap Iruka

"Tim 7 Menma Namikaze,Sasuke Uchiha,dan Sakura Haruno dengan Pembimbing Kakashi Hatake"ucap Iruka

"Kita setim Teme"ucap Sosok Pemuda yang sok tamvan ke arah pemuda sok tamvan disebelahnya Uchiha Sasuke

Beberapa Fansgirl dari Menma agak murung mendengar itu namun Tidak dengan Fansgirl Sakura Haruno yang bersorak gembira.

"Tim 8 Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame,Dan Hinata Hyuuga dengan Pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi"Lanjut Iruka

"Tim 9 Neji Hyuuga,Rock Lee,Dan Ten-Ten dengan Pembimbing Maito Guy"

"Kita kapan sih"sepertinya Bocah berambut merah kemuda-mudaan ini agak risih dengan Teamnya

"Tim 10 Shikamaru Nara,Chooji Akimichi,Ino Yamanaka dengan Pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi"

"Bazenggg kita kapan"ucap Koshiro mulai muak karena sang Guru tidak memberitahukan siapa timnya

"Bisa tenang tidak sih"ucap Naruto risih mendengar si Merah yang banyak cincong itu membuat si merah terdiam 100000000 Kata

"Dan Tim 11 Kamishiro Naruto Ken,Koshiro Seijuro,Kuroko Tetsuya dengan Pembimbing Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze"ucap Iruka menyelesaikan perkataannya.

'Apa?Memiliki Guru Bajingan itu? yang benar saja'ucap Naruto merasa jijik mendengar Nama itu apalagi melihat Mukanya

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan lama lagi pergi dari sini ya kan?"ucap Naruto pelan atau bisa disebut Membisikkan sesuatu kata penuh makna ketelinga kedua temannya

"Ya begitulah"ucap Koshiro

"Terserah Naruto-kun saja"ucap Kuroko

"Baiklah tunggu beberapa jam guru pembimbing kalian"

Chapter 5:Awal

.

.

.

Menunggu sang sensei tiba adalah hal yang menjengkelkan,Menunggu adalah hal yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Naruto,dan Koshiro,mungkin juga si Kuroko yang dari tadi diam.

Setelah lama menunggu sensei mereka yang sangat lama,akhirnya sang sensei datang juga dengan memakai Rompi Jounin Konoha rambut yang dikucir menambah kesan tersendiri,tidak salah Yondaime Memilihnya menjadi Istrinya.

"Baiklah dengan sangat terpaksa aku akan menjadi Pembimbing kalian"ucap Kushina sinis ke arah Naruto.

'Gak tanya'batin Koshiro mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari Kushina,Sensei barunya.

"Baiklah Kutunggu di Training Ground 11"ucap Kushina menghilang dengan kepulan asap,itulah yang disebut shunshin menghilang dengan cepat ke tempat yang akan dituju,tapi jika ninja sudah sangat kuat maka dapat menggabungkan element nya dengan Shunsin nya seperti Uchiha Shisui yang bisa merubah shunshinnya menjadi Shunshin berelemen.

"Ayo teman-teman"ucap Naruto berjalan ke training ground 11 dengan santai.

"Baiklah"ucap Koshiro pasrah dan Kuroko mengikutinya dengan berlari kecil ke naruto yang mulai meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

**Training Ground 11**

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga"ucap Kushina yang menunggu dari tadi di training ground itu.

"Baiklah kalian akan melawanku dan Jika kalian kalah kalian akan di kembalikan ke academy"ucap Kushina sinis.

Semua telah direncanakan kushina agar naruto kembali ke academy bersama orang-orang yang mau menjadi teman naruto akan dikembalikan ke academy.

"Memangnya kami takut"ucap Koshiro seakan tak perduli akan ucapan Kushina yang begitu sombong,Koshiro sangat membenci hal ini,Sombong kata terendah dalam kamus keluarga Seijuro,bahkan sang Kakak yang jelas jelas pemilik Emperor Eyes tidak pernah sombong.

"Aku membenci orang sombong"ucap Koshiro dengan mata kirinya yang menguning.

'Emperor Eyes?'Kuroko terkejut melihat mata Friendnya yang tiba tiba menguning.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Naruto dihina oleh siapapun"ucap Koshiro menyerang kushina

Duakh Drakhhh Brakkkhhh

Koshiro menyerang Kushina dengan membabi buta namun data ditahan kushina

'Disana'batin Koshiro melihat masa depan.

Koshiro memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat menendang leher kushina,Namun masih bisa ditangkis kushina,karena Instingnya dan Pengalaman bertarungnya.

"Jangan diam saja"teriak Koshiro melihat kearah temannya yang hanya diam saja

'Mata ku hanya bisa melihat 1 detik masa depan,tapi ini sepertinya berguna'batin Koshiro

**Chakra Rains**

Kushina mengeluarkan rantai chakranya.

"Arghhh"Terikat keras oleh Rantai chakra buatan Kushina membuat Koshiro kesakitan.

"tidak akan kubiarkan"ucap Naruto berlari dengan kencang

Sringgg

dengan cepatnya naruto sudah berada depan kushina yang bersiap meninju Kushina dengan Tenaga Ghoulnya.

Kushina tidak tinggal diam pun menaruh tangannya kedepan seolah bersiap menangkis serangan Naruto.

"Salah besar"ucap Naruto,memegang tangan kushina,atau bisa dibilang mengunci tangan Kushina.

"Kuroko!"

Kuroko sudah siap dengan Tinjunya.

Bughhhhh.

Dalam sekali tinju Kushina terlempar beberapa meter,Dalam tinju Kuroko ada sedikit kekuatan kegelapannya membuat kushina terlempar karena tekanan Kegelapan kekuatan itu.

"Hebat juga kalian"ucap Kushina namun darah keluar dari mulutnya,kerongkongannya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin merawatku dulu?"ucap Naruto datar dibalik pertanyaan yang diberikannya.

**DEGG!**

Jantung kushina berhenti berdetak dalam sekejap mengingat perkataan itu.

Dia lupa akan suatu hal yang membuatnya menjadi gila dan menyiksa anak tak bersalah ini.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lari kaneki-kun"ucap Wanita berambut ungu ke arah sang suami yang tengah membantu melawan Kyuubi dari balik layar.

"Tidak akan,anak kita diculik oleh Madara sial itu"ucap Kaneki datar menahan amarah nya yang menggelora.

**Bijuudama**

Kaneki melihat jurus itu berusaha untuk menhindar,namun karena waktu,dan jarak yang semakin mendekatinya,membuat kaneki harus menahan Bijuudamaa itu,namun karena Besarnya kekuatan itu dia terhempas beratus-ratus meter.

**BLARRRRR**

"Arghh" Mengerang kesakitan,sang istri pun membantu suaminya untuk membangunkan tubuh Kaneki~ken.

"Uhukk-Uhukk Tsuma,ayo kita kalahkan dia dan menyelamatkan anak kita.

Dengan itu Kaneki membentuk sayap bersama istrinya dengan Kagune mereka.

"Kau harus mati MADARA~TEME"ucap Kaneki berteriak keras ke arah Madara(Palsu)

**Duakhhh Duakhhh Brakhhh Duakhhh Bugghhh **

Ekor kagune kaneki mencabik-cabik Kyuubi dengan Ganas membuat Kyuubi kesakitan,Madara(palsu)yang tidak ingin dikalahkan dengan mudah begitu saja mengeluarkan Rantai-Rantai chakra untuk mengunci Pergerakan Kaneki~ken.

**TRANNKKK**

Dengan sigap sang istri memotong Rantai Chakra itu walaupun dengan tenaga yang penuh.

"Apa?"Madara terkejut melihat Rantai chakranya bisa di hancurkan berkeping-keping.

"Pegangannya ke Naruto pun terlepas membuat sang bayi hampir mendarat di tanah,untung Rize menangkap anaknya dengan sigap.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku akan melawan Minato"ucap Madara bertopeng menghilang dengan jurus andalannya "Kamui"

**Uhuukkkk**

Kedua orang itu pun memuntahkan semua darah yang keluar dari mulut mereka,menahan Rasa sakit akibat Efek melawan Bijuu-dama Kyuubi berkali-kali.

"Kita akan mati sepertinya Tsuma"ucap Kaneki menoleh ke arah sampingnya yang tidak bisa mengangkat tubuh nya juga.

"Ya untuk terakhir kalinya aku akan memberinya Air Susu~ku Anata ke anak kita"ucap Rize kearah Kaneki.

"Tapi anak kita kan Ghoul?apa perlu air susu?"tanya Kaneki yang bingung

"Anggap saja semacam Kasih sayang seorang ibu kepada anaknya, lagipula dia dapat memakan makanan Manusia dan Ghoul"ucap Rize memberi anaknya beberapa menit kemudian menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Invasi kyuubi telah berakhir dengan Ending yang Happy,Menma,Anak dari Yondaime Hokage telah menjadi Jinchuriki dari Bijuu Kyuubi/Kurama.

Penemuan anak yang tak jauh dari Invasi itu membuat Konoha memberikan Predikat berbahaya ke Naruto melihat Ekor dari kedua orang yang telah mati,Kagune dari Kaneki,Dan Rize yang tidak menghilang sepenuhnya membuat orang-orang meyakini bahwa naruto anak dari kedua orang itu.

Dan dengan itu Konoha memaksa Yondaime Hokage untuk merawatnya/terserah Hokage mau melakukan apapun kepada anak itu.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

Naruto melihat Kushina yang mengeluarkan Air matanya,Membuat naruto menatapnya "Bosan".

"Kenapa?kau baru menyesal sekarang hah?,tidak mengakui Ibuku adalah salah satu Sahabatmu saat kecil?Karena kau baru mengetahui bahwa dia ghoul?"

"Akan Kubunuh kau"ucap Naruto bersiap meninju Kushina dengan kekuatan Ghoulnya/Bukan Kagune(Bisa disebut kekuatan dalam Pukulan gitu,semacam pukulan energi :v)

"Jangan Naruto-kun"ucap Seseorang yang tidak naruto sadar sudah menahan Tangannya dari belakang,untuk tidak meninju Orang yang berada di depannya.

"Hufftttt Baiklah Kuroko"ucap Naruto menarik nafas yang panjang,untuk menetralkan Amarah-amarahnya yang begitu menyala karena ini.

"Baiklah maafkan aku"ucap Naruto berbalik sambil berjalan meninggalkan sang guru diikuti kedua temannya,yang senantiasa berada disampingnya.

Kushina terdiam ditempat itu,dia masih terduduk di Training Ground 11,Dia bodoh karena telah mengikuti Perintah tetua bau tanah untuk menyiksa anak tak bersalah itu,membuat dirinya lupa diri,melakukan tindak kejahatan yang begitu jahat,ini bisa dibilang Lebih jahat dari Tindakan Madara bertopeng.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Next Chapter:Misi Untuk Tim 7 dan Tim 11**

.

Yoooo Author Tamvan ini kembali bersama dengan Ficnya :v,Chap ini masih mengisahkan Flashback yang membuat Kedua Orang tua Naruto mati,

Ryoko:Fic saya emang gk ada yang bagus :v,,,, Jadi harap dimaklumi ,ty

Black-Red Phantom:udah Dilanjut

aremania4:hehehe emang pindah dimensi namun disini tidak disengaja okayy.

Ardie agregor:terjawab dichapter ini

Ch21: :v okay saya akan memaksimalkan untuk tidak menggunakan Emot ini ( :v )

yuuki uzumaki naruto:sip akan saya coba

firdaus minato:Tsunade ama Kurenai terlalu tua :v,(Sry buat Fans Tsunade Kurenai :v)

Susano'o D. Naruto:Belajar teknik :v dengan Element mereka karena Naruto memberitahu jurus Pusaran Bola Spiral(Rasengan),hingga mereka pun belajar menggunakan Jutsu ini.

SteFanny Elizabeth:NaruHina :v sepertinya kurang cocok dengan Karakter Naruto di Fic ini.

Jasmine DaisynoYuki:Akashi? hmm temannya Naru ntar kebanyakan :v,Naru-Teme masih bisa ngebedain Mana teman mana musuh :v,Kalau masalah kekuatan takdir dari Kami-sama :v untuk membantu Naruto

iib junior:maaf senpai

.

.

.

Ok cukup kebanyakan cincong tadi yahh :v

Author tamvan butuh saran untuk memberi ketiga Karakter Tamvan,dan Keren ini Pasangan tolong di Reviews,jika sedikit -_- Fic ini akan saya tunda tunda,

Pair:

Naruto x ?

Kuroko x ?

Koshiro x ?

Semua Pair bisa dari Anime/Atau Vocaloid mohon Bantuannya atas Pair ini,Jangan lupa Reviews dan Berikan saran anda

Koshiro~Out


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke,DLL**

**Pair:**

**Naruto x ?(Vote Touka?, Hinata?, Atau anda memberi saran untuk saya)**

**Kuroko x ?(Vote Momoi?, Atau Siapa kek :v asal gk keluar dari Anime Naruto,Kuroko,Tokyou Ghoul)**

**Koshiro x ?(Vote Sara :v maklum ane merah lopers :v)**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

**Opening Music GRANRODEO - Punky Funky Love**

**.**

**What time is it? Dassou**

Naruto Berlari kecil

**Mattari shi sugite'n da**

Kuroko pun datang disamping naruto ikut berlari kecil

**Kassai nomi kuraou**

Koshiro pun muncul juga disamping naruto ikut berlari kecil

**Somebody Punky Funky Love, hoo!**

Mereka pun mempercepat lari mereka dan Melompat bersama dengan tawa gembira

.

**I can makin' money love sensation**

Naruto berjalan-jalan di jalan Konohagakure

**Fukanzen na BAIBUREESHON**

Kuroko yang sedang memasak di apartemen

**O-tegaru na ren'ai ni kansha mushi tsuba ga zenryoku shissou**

dan Koshiro yang terlihat berbaring di futon nya sambil memasang headsetnya

**(Let's go!) makka na uso mo massao**

Mereka pun meninggalkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

**WACHAGONADU na hibi wo tell me why?**

Mereka pun berlari di tempat yang disetujui, Training Ground 11.

**(Let's go!) massao na sora wa mattou**

Mereka pun memasang posisi mereka masing-masing

**Shippai kurikaeshita ine**

Mereka pun mengeluarkan jurus mereka bersamaan.

.

Latar pun berubah menjadi hitam

**PINKIRI no jinsei my life enryo gachi**

Naruto melihat masa lalu nya yang penuh dengan duka, tapi sekarang kini telah penuh suka

**Oshite shirubeshi PIN no kaikan junsui na SUTAIRU**

Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian berlari menghancurkan latar kekelaman hidupnya

.

**Teppen toraji yo wa tsuneni mujou**

Naruto bersama dengan kedua temannya melihat musuh-musuh yang ada didepan mereka.

**Mirai no yoshi ashi wa onore de kimero**

Dengan itu mereka bertarung dengan Naruto yang siap bersama kagunenya, Kuroko dengan Dark Element: Dual Sword, dan Koshiro yang Light Element: Dual Sword.

**Shoppai EKUSUTASHII wakime mo furan**

Maju ke garis depan membantai para musuh bertiga.

**Kokora de ikkai**

Akhirnya kemenangan pun mereka capai

**kizutsukete**

Mereka pun tersenyum puas

**aishite jibun wo**

Ketiga bocah terbangun dari futon mereka sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, ah ternyata hanya mimpi,

**NaNaNaNaNaNa**

Latar pun hilang digantikan dengan tulisan Life Or Dead.

**Chapter 6:Misi**

Dengkuran-Dengkuran tiga Bocah cilik terdengar begitu jelas, Mereka bertiga kelelahan menjalani Ujian kemarin yang lumayan menguras tenaga, tidak hanya itu Mereka juga berlatih dengan kekuatan mereka, Full Power mungkin?, Meskipun mereka kuat, saat ini mereka tidak akan bisa menaklukkan dunia jika kemampuan mereka hanya setara Jounin, bahkan menurutmu mereka Kekuatan dan Teman adalah segalanya.

Hanya itu yang mereka pikirkan, Tidak ada yang lain, mungkin ada tetapi itu hanya Hal-Hal kecil saja.

Akhirnya pagi pun menjelang tiba, Cahaya dari sang Mentari memasuki jendela kamar yang ditempati ketiga bocah itu, yang paling pertama bangun sudah Pasti Naruto.

Naruto melirik ke kasur atau futon yang ditempati kedua temannya yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyak.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan memiliki dua orang sahabat, dia dulu sama sekali tidak memikirkan Orang lain, Karena orang lain tidak memikirkan dirinya, jadi untuk apa memikirkan orang lain?.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh-tubuhnya yang masih begitu pegal karena baru saja bangun dari Tidurnya yang nyenyak, naruto berjalan pelan ke arah dapur untuk memasak Sarapan untuk hari ini

" Hmm masak apa yah" ucapnya membuka Kulkasnya yang lumayan banyak bahan-bahan makanannya.

Naruto agak bingung memikirkan masakan apa yang pas untuk menghilangkan Rasa-Rasa letih ditubuh mereka, atau setidaknya Makanan enak yang dapat dibuatnya.

" Sedang apa Naruto-kun" ucap Seseorang di belakangnya membuat naruto yang kaget terjungkan ke depan

" Seperti biasa hawa keberadaanmu yang lemah membuat ku kaget" ucap Naruto mendengus kesal ke arah Kuroko yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun

" Hmm Naruto-kun ingin memasak apa" Kuroko sepertinya ingin membantu dengan Menjulurkan tangannya ke Naruto, hanya dijawab dengan Dengusan kesal dari Mulut naruto

"Itu Yang kupikirkan dari tadi coeg" ucap Naruto marah besar sampai memakai kata-kata kasar nya yang dipendam selama ini.

"Oh" tanpa wajah berdosanya mengucapkan seonggok kalimat dari mulutnya

"Hoamzzzz" Menguap lebar dan merenggangkan ototnya menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi tulang nya yang masih kaku itu saat pagi hari, dengan rambut merahnya yang berantakan, Berjalan dengan mata yang masih letih tumben Bocah yang satu ini bangun lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut" Tanpa basa-basi mengambil Kotak yang Berisi susu vanilla dan mengambil sebuah roti B*ndy di kulkas perlahan tapi pasti dia memakannya dan meminum susu tersebut tanpa gelas.

"Kau menghabisi Stock susu kita Koshiro-kun" ucap Kuroko menunjuk kulkas yang strock susunya tinggal 1, beda dengan bahan makanan yang lain.

"Hah?" Koshiro menengok kearah kulkas yang tidak ada sama sekali Susu vanilla kesukaan Naruto.

"Mati aku" ujarnya berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan Kuroko, dan Naruto

"Ku bunuh kau TEMEEEE!" Naruto sepertinya mengejarnya dengan kekuatan Ghoulnya, dan Kecepatannya yang sangat kencang.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rintihan kesakitan terdengar di segala penjuru Konoha membuat warga warga konoha terbangun mendengar Teriakan kesakitan itu membuat mereka bergidik ngeri mendengar teriakan yang pasti sangat menyiksa bagi sang Korban.

.

**~Life Or Dead~ **

Berjalan dengan badan yang serasa sangat kesakitan, dan pegal linu menyerang tubuhnya yang dibuat babak belur oleh Naruto, Karena telah menghabiskan benda yang bernama susu 'Vanilla' Minuman kesukaan Naruto dan Kuroko, Membawa barang belanjaan-nya dengan wajah yang sangat suram dia disuruh membeli 20 Susu Vanilla,20 Susu Coklat,dan Susu kesukaannya Susu Stroberi.

Bukan masalah berat yang dia masalahkan, yang dia masalahkan adalah Malunya serasa seperti tidak ada dilihat oleh warga-warga Konoha dengan pandangan yang mengatakan  
'Bocah ini begitu rakus' itulah yang dapat dia artikan dari pandangan pandangan warga-warga konoha.

Fyuhhh mengelap keringat yang membasahi jidatnya, berteduh dibawah pohon yang sangat sepi, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak ada orang.

Kenikmatan berteduhnya sirna ketika 5 Anbu Root datang dengan tiba tiba, dan bersiap memegang tanto/pedang pendek milik mereka yang dapat membunuh Koshiro kapan saja

"Ikut kami dan bergabunglah dengan Danzo-sama" ketua dari anbu itu berkata seraya memaksa bocah itu agar mengikuti Danzo dan menjadi Anggota Anbu Root.

"Yang benar saja" ucap Bocah itu 12 tahun itu kearah Anbu itu.

**"Katon:Goryuuka No Jutsu"** Ketua anbu yang merasa dirinya ditolak pun menyerang Koshiro dengan jurus Naga Apinya

**"Light Element: Barrier"** Merapal nama jurusnya lalu muncullah pertahanan yang mampu menyelamatkannya dari Naga Api anbu tadi.  
Anbu-Anbu root lainnya pun tidak tinggal diam melihat bocah itu mengeluarkan Jurus pertahanannya mengeluarkan jurus mereka masing-masing

**"Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu"  
**

**"Katon: Endan"  
**

**"Katon: Gokakyou No Jutsu" **

**"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu"**

"yang benar saja? Anbu mengeroyok?" ucap Bocah itu menghina Anbu-Anbu yang beraninya Keroyokan.

"Menjijikkan" ucap nya lalu berlari ke anbu tadi seraya menggunakan matanya Emperor Eyes yang akan muncul saat-saat genting saja entah kenapa?  
Dengan lihai dia melewati semua jurus itu dengan bantuan Emperor Eyesnya

**"Light Element: Dual Sword" **

Dua pedang cahaya berada di kedua tangannya berlari dengan cepat,hingga melompat dan menerjang salah satu anbu  
Trankk

Tanto anbu menahan pedangnya dengan sigap dia memutar tubuhnya dan menendang pedang Anbu itu hingga terlempar jauh.

"Symbol X"

Dengan mantra yang asal-asalan dia membuat simbol x dengan menebas Anbu dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya membelah tubuh anbu itu hingga menjadi Huruf X, Anbu lain semakin waspada dan menyerangnya secara berkerumunan  
"Let's Dance" dengan santainya mengucapkan kata itu menebas seluruh anbu dengan Sadis.

.

**~Life Or Dead~ **

Berkeringat dan Ngos-ngosan melawan 5 Anbu yang cukup menguras Tenaga dan Energi Sihirnya.

"Hufftt terpaksa menggunakan Teleport" Cukup menghabiskan banyak Energi Sihir jika menggunakan Teleport, tapi daripada berjalan warga akan melihat bajunya yang penuh darah itu.

"Teleport:Apartemen Naruto" Menyebutkan tempat dengan benar adalah syarat yang diwajibkan jika salah dia bisa kesasar atau mungkin Terjebak di dimensi Ke Teleport-an.

'Ingat itu hanya ngaco-an author'

.

.

Sepasang suami-istri sedang melakukan perdebatan tentang suatu hal di Kantor Hokage.

" Minato, Kumohon biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku ke teman lamaku. " Kushina memohon kepada Minato dengan linangan air mata yang begitu deras di pelupuk matanya itu.

" Tapi si Kaneki bajingan itu hampir pernah memperkosamu " ucap Minato menahan amarahnya yang membuat Kushina tercekat mendengar perkataan Minato.

" Kata siapa itu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah dekat dengannya " Kushina mengatakan itu dengan nada tinggi bahkan air matanya akan mengering.

" I-itu " Minato terdiam karena baru kali ini Istrinya mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada yang begitu tinggi di hadapannya.

" Kata tetua desa kan? " Kushina menggertak dengan nada nya yang masih sama, Kushina meninju Tembok disampingnya hingga retak.

" Asal kau tahu Minato, Aku pernah berpacaran dengannya, namun kami putus dengan baik-baik hingga dia menjadi ... " Kushina sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Terlihat bocah berambut butih hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar perbincangan Hokage dan Istrinya.

" Jadi begitu yah " Mata minato langsung menatap ke arah bawah entah apa yang terjadi padanya hingga dia menjadi Psikopat pada Bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

" Minato kumohon, jangan terlalu percaya tetua desa, Kumohon Minato-kun" Kushina berlari kearah minato dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Drama yang begitu menyentuh " ucap Naruto, betapa menyentuhnya sampai air mata terharu nya keluar di pelupuk mata nya yang abu-abu.  
Naruto langsung geleng-geleng

" Tidak ini bukan saatnya untuk menjadi OOC " ucapnya pelan.

.  
Apartemen Naruto

Tit Tut Tit

Memencet handphone nya perlahan Koshiro mencari sebuah hiburan sejak lama dia disini dia baru kali ini menyalakan Handphonenya, sayangnya di Konoha belum ada yang namanya sinyal.

Mengotak-atik Hpnya sampai dia membuka Video-Video yang ada di kartu memorinya.

Matanya terbelalak melihat sebuah hal yang begitu asing baginya.

' Ikkeh-Ikkeh Kimochi' Membatin dengan nada was-was dan bingung.

' Hp ini terakhir dipinjam oleh Aomine ' Batinnya lagi bertanya-tanya.

Mengklik Video itu Hingga memberikan tontonan Aksi-Aksi Erotis.

" Huwaaaa Hentai!, Ero Aomine-Temeeeeee "Teriaknya menghapus Video itu namun permanent sepertinya.

" Kusoooo!" Teriaknya dengan kesal di penjuru Kamar plus Dua temannya lainnya.

Kuroko berlari ke arah kamarnya, yang terdengar sebuah teriakan.

" Ada apa Koshiro-kun " Bertanya dengan watados ( Wajah Tamvan penuh Dosa. )

"Hehehe bukan apa-apa" ucapnya dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya.

" Yokatta " Kuroko pun kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Pagi yang begitu cerah untuk hari ini. Hari yang begitu tenang tanpa Kicauan orang-orang konoha.

Menguap dengan lebar menutup mulutnya masih dengan wajah mengantuk sambil membatin

' Ini masih pagi, huh' batinnya mendecih malas karena dibangukan terlalu pagi oleh sang kapten

" Naruto-kun kita akan kemana?" Oh akhirnya si Biru muda pun mengatakan apa yang ingin di katakan si merah ke muda-mudaan.

" Berlatih, karena kita akan mendapat sebuah misi yang lumayan sulit " Naruto menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil mengingat misi nya yang didengar saat mengintip Perdebatan Hokage dan Istrinya.

" Hah? Berlatih? Bukankah kita sudah kuat?" ucap Koshiro dengan nada agak santai

" Kuat? Kau kira hanya dengan Dual Swordmu kau sudah kuat?, Atau kau berfikir Rasengan versi sudah sangat kuat?, oh Koshiro jangan terlalu naif, Jika kekuatanmu berada di level 100 dan Stamina mu masih di level 1 kau kira akan mudah menggunakannya? " Naruto berucap dengan nada tinggi dengan mata yang menyala-nyala

" Kapasitas Sihir kita memanglah Besar bahkan akan setara dengan Bijuu jika kita berusaha keras, tapi Ingat jika staminamu tidak bisa mencapai Bijuu maka kekuatan itu hanya percuma, kau bahkan akan pingsan hanya dengan menggunakan Teleport, namun jika Stamina dan Kekuatan kita setara, kita bahkan bisa mengalahkan Jubii atau apapun itu." Naruto melanjutkan perkataan-perkataannya dengan Rinci dan Benar

Koshiro pun tertegun mendengar perkataan Naruto bahkan dia sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi mendengar semua yang dikatakan Naruto, dia merasa bahwa dialah yang terbodoh karena sudah merasakan kuat, Naif memang dia sangatlah naif merasa dirinya sudah kuat untuk menjaga Teman-temannya

" A-aku memang terlalu naif naruto." Kepalanya menunduk kebawah, menyesal? tentu saja menyesal, menyesal karena terlalu naif dan sombong dengan kekuatannya sekarang.

" Ya sudah tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, kita akan menjadi yang terkuat bersama-sama dan melindungi orang-orang yang membutuhkan kita.

" Yosh " Raut wajahnya pun kembali bersemangat mendengar kata-kata naruto barusan.

" Baiklah kita sudah sampai di hutan kematian. " ucap Naruto

" Tapi kita harus melakukan Segel Gravitasi agar semuanya terasa berat, dan membuat kita semakin lincah, cepat, dan terbiasa saat bertarung melawan musuh yang kuat. "

" Teknik ini memerlukan tiga orang yang memiliki tingkat Konsentrasi tinggi untuk melakukannya. "

" Aku,dan Kuroko mungkin dapat berkonsentrasi dan fokus dalam membuat segel ini, tapi kalau kau sepertinya sulit " Naruto menunjuk Koshiro

" Hey jangan meremehkanku aku ini adik Akashi Seijuro, jadi aku dilatihnya bermain basket itu dengan penuh konsentrasi dan fokus, jika itu tidak kulakukan habislah aku. " wajahnya sangat saat mengatakan itu semua.

" Baiklah kita coba " ucap Naruto mulai serius.

**" Gravity Seal "**

Mereka pun langsung duduk bersila sambil berkonsentrasi membuat Kekkai, dan Gravity Seal untuk latihan mereka yang akan sangat keras

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" 197, 198, 199 ,200" Bocah berambut merah nampaknya baru mencapai 200 kali Push up, jika push up biasa mungkin akan sampai 1000 namun ini dengan penambahan Gravity Seal

"178, 179, 180, 181, 182" Kuroko nampaknya masih melanjutkan Push up nya dengan Usaha keras,karena staminanya sangat minim maka dia harus menumbuhkan semua staminanya hingga ke maksimalnya bahkan dia akan berusaha untuk melewati batas hingga semua batasnya menjadi bertambah dari batas ke 100 hingga menjadi batas ke 10000.

"488, 489, 490, 491" Sang ketua nampaknya sudah merasa tidak terlalu sulit untuk melakukan push up, stamina ghoulnya lah yang begitu tinggi membuatnya tidak terlalu sulit

.

Nampaknya pelatihan fisik mereka selesai

Koshiro di hitungan 270

Kuroko di hitungan 200

Naruto di hitungan 812

Memang menabjubkan Bocah berambut putih ini, Staminanya sebagai ghoul setengah manusianya tidak disia-siakan nya selama ini, namun itu belum cukup untuk menjadi orang terkuat sepanjang masa.

" Hoshh hoshh" mengatur nafas yang sepertinya dari tadi dia tidak rasakan karena sesaknya Gravity Seal tadi, Keringatnya bercucuran di mana-mana, wajahnya terengah-engah inilah yang terjadi jika stamina tidak terlalu banyak bahkan bisa dibilang minim sekali.

" Huahhh" Akhirnya kedua bocah berambut Biru dan Merah pun dapat mengembalikan nafas-nafas mereka tadi hingga dan bisa bernafas dengan normal tanpa sesak di dada.

Meminum Air yang dibeli naruto daritadi

Glek Glek Glek

Air itu masuk di tenggorokan kedua bocah itu dengan segar, dahaga mereka pun hilang seketika.

Nafas Naruto sebenarnya memang sudah normal daritadi namun Ion ditubuhnya ingin segera diisi untuk menambah ion-ion nya yang sudah terbuang.

" Baiklah ayo pergi dari sini " ucap Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kedua bocah yang sepertinya tenaganya perlahan-lahan kembali walau hanya sedikit tapi cukup.

.

.

.

**Training Ground 11**

Nampaknya Training ground ini sudah di tempati ketiga orang bocah yang sedang bercakap ria, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar tawa-tawa temannya bahkan beberapa kali dia tertawa.

Akhirnya sang sensei pun datang dengan membawa kabar bahwa tim 11 akan diberi misi.

" Baiklah tim 11 dipanggil ke Gedung Hokage!"

" Yosh" Koshiro nampaknya bersemangat untuk misi kali ini.

" Hai" yang ini sudah pasti Kuroko.

" Hnn" Hanya mengangguk Naruto pun mulai berjalan kekantor Hokage

" Baiklah jaa-nee "

.

.

.

Seperti biasa mereka berjalan dengan cool melewati Konoha yang banyak orang-orang yang masih membenci naruto.

Setelah berjalan lumayan lama mereka pun sampai ke Gedung Hokage.

**Ruangan Hokage**

Tampaknya Tim 7 Sudah berkumpul di Gedung Hokage, untuk mengetahui Misi apa yang akan mereka dapat, terutama Menma, dan Sasuke yang sangat ingin sebuah misi yang sulit.

" Lama sekali Naruto sialan itu "ucap Menma mulai kesal menunggu Naruto dkk.

" Menma jangan lagi menghina Naruto " ucap Minato yang memarahi anaknya yang memiliki dendam dengan Naruto, 'ini semua berawal darimu Minato' Batin Author

" Ta-tapi" Baru saja akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan pintu pun terdengar di Seisi ruangan itu.

" Masuk" Minato pun memerintah orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

" Oh kalian" ucap Minato

" Baiklah kalian mendapatkan misi untuk Menjaga Klien kita Tazuna dari bandit-bandit" Minato berkata dengan serius

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Yoshh Koshiro Seijuro yang tamvan dan menawan Akhirnya balik lagi.. Hohoho

Gimana chapter ini? apa membingungkan? Usaha in gak membingungkan yah :v

Oh ya Chap ini Wordnya udah lumayan banyak :v.

Daripada banyak cincong mendingan jawab Reviews Reader-Reader yang lumayan tamvan :v dan lumayan cantik :v untuk para wanita loo! :v

Ardie agregor: Hehehe ya ya udah dipanjangin Kok

Tamma: terima kasih senpai saya sudah mengusahakan :) Arigatou Kritikannya

Lucifer: yosh

: hmm sepertinya tidak dengan shion.

OneeKyuuChan: Arigatou sarannya dan udah saya panjangin :3

yuuki uzumaki naruto: Mungkin? ini masih kemungkinan mengingat naruto memiliki 2 teman yang begitu berharga baginya

UcihaMiyabi: Rias ama Erza? Aku kurang tau tentang kekuatan mereka jadi gak bisa :v maaf

Eluchidator: Anda memang hebat dalam membuat fic :v jadi kalau gk menyukai fic orang lebih baik tidak perlu dibaca daripada anda mengetik dengan tangan anda hanya untuk menghina fic orang :v Pffffft Gomen~ne

.792: Arigatou ayub-san

Ero Azazel: Ya udah dipanjangin

Emozonic: Hmm Haku? gimana yah saya butuh karakter yang Agresif, Pemarah, namun Lembut, dan Menyayangi orang orang disekitarnya, jadi mohon maaf

firdaus minato: hahaha :v tapi kerasa gk cocok gitu

Mikuni Ichida: hahaa iya

Namikaze Anwar: Saya mulai berpikir bahwa touka cocok untuk naruto

.94 : Disini no harem gan :v

The KidSNo OppAi : yaaa

.

.

.

Ok Silahkan beri saran anda di kotak reviews, ok memberi saran ataupun tidak Tetap mereviews ok, saya sangat membutuhkan reviews anda untuk mendapat Ide dan Memperbanyak Word dalam fanfic saya.

Pokoknya tinggalkan Reviews ok.

**Koshiro Seijuro~ Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke,DLL**

**Pair:**

**Naruto x ?(Vote Touka?, Hinata?, Atau anda memberi saran untuk saya)**

**Kuroko x ?(Vote Momoi?, Atau Siapa kek :v asal gk keluar dari Anime Naruto,Kuroko,Tokyou Ghoul)**

**Koshiro x ?(Vote Sara :v maklum ane merah lopers :v)**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

**Opening Music GRANRODEO - Punky Funky Love**

**.**

**What time is it? Dassou**

Naruto Berlari kecil

**Mattari shi sugite'n da**

Kuroko pun datang disamping naruto ikut berlari kecil

**Kassai nomi kuraou**

Koshiro pun muncul juga disamping naruto ikut berlari kecil

**Somebody Punky Funky Love, hoo!**

Mereka pun mempercepat lari mereka dan Melompat bersama dengan tawa gembira

.

**I can makin' money love sensation**

Naruto berjalan-jalan di jalan Konohagakure

**Fukanzen na BAIBUREESHON**

Kuroko yang sedang memasak di apartemen

**O-tegaru na ren'ai ni kansha mushi tsuba ga zenryoku shissou**

dan Koshiro yang terlihat berbaring di futon nya sambil memasang headsetnya

**(Let's go!) makka na uso mo massao**

Mereka pun meninggalkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

**WACHAGONADU na hibi wo tell me why?**

Mereka pun berlari di tempat yang disetujui, Training Ground 11.

**(Let's go!) massao na sora wa mattou**

Mereka pun memasang posisi mereka masing-masing

**Shippai kurikaeshita ine**

Mereka pun mengeluarkan jurus mereka bersamaan.

.

Latar pun berubah menjadi hitam

**PINKIRI no jinsei my life enryo gachi**

Naruto melihat masa lalu nya yang penuh dengan duka, tapi sekarang kini telah penuh suka

**Oshite shirubeshi PIN no kaikan junsui na SUTAIRU**

Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian berlari menghancurkan latar kekelaman hidupnya

.

**Teppen toraji yo wa tsuneni mujou**

Naruto bersama dengan kedua temannya melihat musuh-musuh yang ada didepan mereka.

**Mirai no yoshi ashi wa onore de kimero**

Dengan itu mereka bertarung dengan Naruto yang siap bersama kagunenya, Kuroko dengan Dark Element: Dual Sword, dan Koshiro yang Light Element: Dual Sword.

**Shoppai EKUSUTASHII wakime mo furan**

Maju ke garis depan membantai para musuh bertiga.

**Kokora de ikkai**

Akhirnya kemenangan pun mereka capai

**kizutsukete**

Mereka pun tersenyum puas

**aishite jibun wo**

Ketiga bocah terbangun dari futon mereka sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, ah ternyata hanya mimpi,

**NaNaNaNaNaNa**

Latar pun hilang digantikan dengan tulisan Life Or Dead.

Chapter 7

"Misi kalian adalah Menhaga Client Kita Tazuna-san, Kalian akan menjaganya dari Bandit-Bandit atau Mungkin saja ninja, Untuk itulah kalian kuberikan misi ini karena akan sulit jika hanya 1 Tim, belum lagi kemungkinan Missing Nin menyerang. " Minato menekuk tangannya ke dagu kemudian menjelaskan Misi yang diberikannya ke Team 7 dan Team 11  
"Baiklah Misi Ini Di Mulai! " Ucap Minato dijawab Anggukan Ninja-Ninja yang ada di ruangan itu.  
" Tim 7 Ku tunggu 15 menit di gerbang Konoha" ucap Kakashi menghilang dengan Shunshinnya.  
" Tim 11 Ku tunggu di gerbang, yang terlambat yang akan membawa barang barang yang lebih cepat tiba!" Kushina memerintah dengan tegas dijawab anggukan oleh para murid.

.

Tim 11 nampaknya dengan santainya berjalan ke arah Apartement mereka, memang perintah kushina ' Yang Tercepat yang Merdeka, yang Terlambat melarat' Tapi ingat! Jika Mereka datang saat bersamaan tidak akan ada yang melarat, Mereka hanya ingin sebuah keadilan, Intinya ' Barang sendiri tanggung sendiri ' .

Setelah membawa barang-barang mereka Koshiro mengambil Handphone nya lalu memasang headset di Telinga, tidak lupa mencoloknya di Handphone itu, lalu memutar lagu kesukaannya, Granrodeo- Punky Funky Love, Begitu juga dengan Kuroko yang memutar lagu kesukaannya, Granrodeo- Can Do, Dan kita lihat Tokoh utama kita berjalan dengan datar mengotak-atik Handphone pemberian Koshiro, (Keluarga Seijuro di tokyo adalah salah satu keluarga Terkaya) , Memutar Lagu yang mulai disukai Naruto yaitu, TK From ling toshite- Unravel.  
Nampaknya mereka pencinta lagu aliran Rock...

.

**Gerbang Konoha **

Tim 7 Nampaknya telah tiba dari tadi dengan Sasuke yang pertama, Sakura datang di Urutan kedua, dan Menma di urutan ketiga, mendapat Hukuman membawa semua barang-barang yang dibawa Teman satu timnya, sedangkan Tim 11 nampaknya hanya Kushina yang telah tiba. Amarahnya begitu membara melihat Muridnya yang sudah berpuluh-puluh menit tidak muncul-muncul. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba bersama, Menaruh handphone mereka di tas Masing-masing.

" Kenapa kalian lama sekali? " Kushina nampaknya sangat kesal dengan Murid-muridnya yang imut ini.  
" Tadi sensei bilang yang Pertama dan Kedua akan mendapat keuntungan karena barang bawaannya akan dibawah oleh si orang Ketiga, Nah disitu letak kesalahanmu Sensei. " Kuroko berucap sembari memberi senseinya kata Kunci.

" Karena kami tidak ingin ada yang mendapat kerugian maka kami datang bersama-sama tanpa ada yang rugi, " Koshiro melanjutkan Kuroko yang membahas kata kunci yang diberikan oleh Kushina.

" Asal kau tahu sensei, Teman adalah segalanya, Tapi orang yang menginginkan temannya dihukum adalah sifat paling menjijikkan di dunia" Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi.

Kushina tercengang mendengar penjelasan murid-muridnya, Kushina merasa sangat beruntung memiliki murid seperti tim 11 lebih mementingkan kerja-sama tanpa ada yang kesulitan, Jika salah satu dari mereka kesulitan yang lain harus membantu menyelesaikan kesulitan itu.

Logika yang membuat mereka seperti ini. Teman bukan hanya sesuatu yang selalu ada di dekat kita, Tapi Teman yang nyata adalah Seseorang yang selalu ada saat kita dalam masa duka maupun Senang.  
"Baiklah alasan kalian bagus" Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah kita berpencar Tim 7 Mengawasi Tazuna dari serangan Bandit, dan Tim Kami mengawasi Tazuna dari Ninja" ucap Kushina memberi Perintah

"Bandit? Tunggu du-" Baru saja Menma dan Sasuke ingin memberikan pendapat agar mereka dapat melawan Bandit.

"Sensei, Biarkan Tim 7 saja yang melawan Ninja" Kuroko mengacungkan tangannya keatas sembari mengatakan pendapatnya dengan senseinya.

"Ya nampaknya ada yang tidak ikhlas" Koshiro melirik tajam Kearah Sasuke dan Menma, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak dapat terlihat di raut wajahnya yang begitu datar.

" Huh Baiklah Tim 7 akan melawan Ninja sedangkan Tim 11 Menjaga Tazuna jika ada bandit langsung Habiskan" Kushina merubah rencananya yang mungkin saja berakibat Fatal untuk Tim 7 yang pengalamannya masih Newbie, memang tim 11 bisa dibilang sudah Master karena mampu mengalahkan Kushina dengan Kerja-sama mereka yang begitu hebat.

.

**Kuroko Pov **  
Hmm Kami sudah berjalan lumayan lama, Nampaknya kami harus berpura-pura lemah agar tidak terlalu mencolok nanti saat akan Ujian Chuunin kami akan memberi mereka kejutan, Itu sih yang dikatakan Koshiro-kun dengan Naruto-kun aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti. Kekuatan kami memang Luar Biasa, tapi Stamina kami masih berada di batas Minimal, itu menganggu Keseimbangan kekuatan kami, jika salah sedikit tubuh kami akan lelah dengan cepat bahkan paling fatalnya hancur. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu, entah itu buruk ataupun baik. Hukum alam yang akan menjawab.

**Kuroko Pov End**

**Koshiro Pov**

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan kami belum juga menemukan musuh sama sekali tapi ada genangan air di cuaca sepanas ini, mungkin bukan hanya aku yang menyadarinya tetapi naruto juga menyadari hal itu, kami hanya mengangguk.

Tiba-Tiba Genangan Air itu menjadi asap dan menyerang Kakashi-sensei yang berada di depan kami.

**Koshiro Pov End**

**Duakkhhh**

Tinjuan yang lumayan keras mengenai Kepala kakashi dan kakashi terlempar

"Kakashi-sensei" Menma berteriak kaget berserta Sasuke yang juga terkejut bersama Sakura.

"Jaga Tazuna" Perintah Kushina dengan Bersiaga menghadapi Missing-nin yang ada di depan mereka

"Kita hancurkan dia Menma" Sasuke memerintah menma

"Wah-wah satu mati dengan mudah" Gozu menghina Ninja yang berada di depannya.

"Kita bunuh saja" sambung Meizu

**Metal Gauntlest**

Menma Terkena Rantai yang mengikat dirinya begitu keras

" Argh" Kushina yang melihat itu menghantam Gozu hingga terpental lumayan jauh beberapa meter.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung merapal segel

**"Katon: Gokkakyuu No Jutsu" **Bola api yang lumayan besar mengenai Gozu yang terlempar

Menma yang saat itu telah terlepas dari Rantai yang membuat sebuah Bunshin dan membuat Bola chakra biru yang ada di tangannya

**"Rasengan" **Menghantam Rasengannya di tubuh Meizu

Duakhhh

Tanpa basa basi sasuke juga membantu dengan melemparkan Fuma Shurikennya

.

.

Setelah pertarungan barusan Gozu dan Meizu tewas seketika menghadapi Tim 7, dan Kushina

**Pofffftt**

Kakashi Muncul dengan wajah tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kau belum mati sensei" Menma bertanya dengan nada ketakutan ( takut hantu kali)

"Tadi hanya bunshin dan aku mengetes kerja-sama kalian, lumayan juga"

"Kakashi berani-beraninya kau membuat menma-kun ku dalam bahaya" Kushina menatap Kakashi dengan Deathglarenya

"Hahaha Gomen-ne Kushina-sensei" Kakashi merinding melihat deathglare yang begitu mematikan

**Naruto Pov **  
Aku bersama dengan semuanya kembali menjaga Tazuna-san dengan siaga dan berjalan ke tempat tujuan nya Yaitu Nami No Ku Ni.  
"Sensei aku ingin berpencar dari tim 7" ucapku kepada Kushina meliriknya dengan ekor mataku.  
"Tenang aja aku ada urusan saat ini! " Aku pun berjalan ke arah yang berbeda diikuti kedua temanku

" Heh aku yakin jika dia bertemu dengan bandit dia akan mati dengan mudah" menma silan itu merasa dirinya sudah sangat hebat? Biarkan saja! Akan ku habisi dia di Ujian chuunin.

"Ayo" Perintahku dijawab anggukan kedua temanku

.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh tiba tiba ada beberapa senbon mengarah kepada Kami.

**Trank Trankk **

Kami bertiga menangkis senbon-senbon itu lumayan sulit walau ada beberapa yang mengenai kami.  
"Formasi Segitiga" Perintahku dan dengan itu Koshiro melompat ke kanan diikuti dengan Kuroko yang melompat ke kiri.

Kini posisi kami sudah dalam formasi segitiga Aku berada di depan Koshiro di belakang kanan, dan Kuroko di belakang kakiku.

Musuhku terlihat memakai Baju biru dengan topeng, nampaknya dia salah satu missing-nin atau Hunter-nin entahlah itu tidak penting.

Jarum Jarum Es mengarah pada kami dengan cepat, Kami menangkis itu dengan Kunai yang kami miliki.

" Kuroko" Kuroko yang hawa keberadaannya begitu kecil hingga Musuh tidak menyadarinya bahwa dia telah bergerak dari tadi.

**Duakhh **

Kuroko menendangnya dari belakang membuat musuh kami oleng

"Koshiro!" Teriakku

Tanpa disadari Koshiro sudah berada diatas menendangnya dengan tendangan yang lumayan menyakitkan  
**Krekkk **

Kubunyikan Tulang yang ada di tanganku yang pegal ini.

Aku langsung berlari dengan kecepatan Ghoul ku lalu meninju nya dengan keras.

**Duakhh**

Orang itu terlempar lumayan jauh.

Pofftt

" Bunshin sejak kapan?" Aku menoleh ke sekitarku yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi oleh Cermin yang begitu banyak.  
"Arghhh" Kuroko berteriak kesakitan aku menoleh kearahnya dan melihat dirinya telah di serang dengan senbon.

" Kalian tidak akan bisa lolos dari sini" ucapan orang itu terngiang-ngiang dalam tempat penuh cermin ini.

" Cepat kalian keluar dari sini" Teriakku dengan tegas

" Tapi bagaimana denganmu" ucap Koshiro kepadaku yang menangkis senbon-senbon yang mengarah pada kami.

" Cepatlah" Teriakku memaksa

" B-baik" ucap Koshiro terpaksa

" Ayo kuroko" ucap Koshiro hanya dibalas dengan anggukan terpaksa kuroko

**Light Element: Teleport **  
**Dark Element: Teleport **

Mereka berdua pun menghilang, aku tersenyum kecil.  
**Krekk **  
Kekuatan Ghoulku telah kuaktifkan Satu ekor mulai muncul di pinggulku.

Aku melihat sekelilingku, dia nampaknya terkeut melihat dua korbannya kabur, aku tahu itu walau dia memakai topeng.

"Maaf saja aku tidak akan kalah" ucap ku menyeringai jahat

Aku melompat tinggi dan menghantam salah satu cermin itu.

**KREEKKK**

Cermin itu mulai pecah dan aku menyeringai melihat cermin itu akan pecah, Menambah tebasan demi tebasan menggunakan ekorku

**Trankkk**

Kaca itu pecah dan aku pun langsung keluar dari tempat itu dengan cepat ditambah dorongan Ekor Ghoulku.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Nampaknya dia tersentak melihat jutsunya dapat kuhancurkan, dengan sedikit tenaga untuk menebaskan Ekorku ini.

**Sensatsu Suishō (千 杀 水 翔)**

Secara tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan jutsu.

Air yang ada di udara tiba tiba membeku hingga menjadi seribu jarum panjang, Mengarah dengan cepat kearahku.

Aku berusaha untuk menahannya dengan Ekorku.

**Trankk Trankk Trankk**

**Crashhh Crashh**

Walau aku mampu untuk menangkisnya tetapi tetap ada yang mengenai tubuhku.

"Cihh" Aku mendecih tidak suka sambil menangkis jutsunya.

"Aku juga bisa"

Kristal-Kristal berwarna ke-merahan keluar dari Kagune-ku.

Nampaknya dia terkejut melihat Kristal-Kristal yang begitu tajam mengarah kepadanya.

**Ice Release: Protective Ice Dome**

Membuat kubah Es pada dirinya untuk menahan Kristal-Kristalku.

Aku kurang yakin itu akan cukup.

**Trankkk Trankkk Trankkkk**

**Trashhh**

Kubah kaca itu pecah dan dengan terpaksa dia harus mengenai beberapa.

"Arghhh" Teriakan kesakitan terdengar di telingaku.

Luka-luka mengucur ditubuhnya dan akhirnya dia kabur dengan shunshin.

"Huffttt sudah selesai" Ucapku dengan senyum kecilku.

"Naruto, Kau baik baik saja? "Koshiro bertanya kearahku dengan nada agak takut.

"Ya lumayan, dan luka-luka ditubuhku akan ber-regenerasi." Ucapku padanya

"Yokatta" ucap Koshiro dan Kuroko dengan nafas lega.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ucapku mulai berjalan ke tempat yang akan kami tuju, Rumah Tazuna-san

**TBC**

**YO Minnaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Si Tamvan Koshiro telah kembali hohohoho ~Dikeroyokmassa**

**Ok bagaimana dengan Chapter ini? Agak Gaje? Hahaha emang sih :v,, authornya aja gaje-desuuu!**

Mohon Reviewsnyaaaa~~~~~

Ok saya akan menjawab Reviews-an para readers yang keren-keren dan cantik-cantik :D :v kecuali **Flamers :v**

gedesandyyasa: ok :v Eto? :v Gak cocok, Naruto gak Lolicon, :v dan Lebih cocok yang bakalan seumuran dia.

Fellix henzstall ker: Emang mainstream suekk, :v kalau gak suka yah gak usah baca :v daripada Ngebacotin Fic orang mending coba buat sendiri :v *TertawaNista

Guest: Hohoho Ingin tahu? Itu akan terjawab disaat mereka dalam keadaan yang kritis( Spoiler dikit :v), dan untuk Chara Ghoul, Touka-chan akan menjadi Pasangan dari Naruto-senpai.

Ardie agregor: :v Hinata kyknya gak bakal, dan... :v Touka sudah sangat cocok, dengan sifatnya yang agak Kasar, namun Akan sangat Feminim dan Cantik jika sedang berperilaku lembut. *Hohohoho *KembaliTertawaGaje!

.718 : hahahaha :v maaf senpai, saya agak aneh :v jadi mohon dimaafkan, Naruto disini memang sangat OOC.

Alan Sahlan 65 :Hohoho :v Fict ini memang ada Sedikit Hurt tetapi tujuan saya menghilangkan semua itu hingga naruto menjadi orang yang baik tanpa mendendam siapapun, dan Untuk Ke OOC-an chara itu dikarenakan salah satu sifat asli dari Naruto-senpai dalam fic ini.

.792: Yoshhh Senpai Arigatouu :v dan saya telah melanjutnya :D

Mitsurugi Kagami: Wowowowo tunggu dulu :v saya kurang hapal akan jutsu di naruto :v jadi yah gitu saya cari -sensei, dan Untuk Naruse Mio :v Itu Milik Basara-san :v, BTW Saya blom Nonton BDnya :v Huwaaaa *NangisMesum

Firdaus minato: :v Naruto masih 12 tahun, tidak akan cocok jika dipasangkan dengan yang sudah dewasa, :v dan dah saya panjangin

Black-Red Phantom : Yoshhh :v Naruto akan bersama Touka-chan

Mikuni Ichida: Wakzzz :v Tiba-tiba ke DxD :3

Nokia 761: Maybe? Mungkin apanya vrohh, udah saya lanjuut

Lilium E. Midford: hohoho, Terima Kasih untuk Pujian anda, chara lain mungkin tidak ada selain yang akan menjadi Pasangan Para Tokoh utama.

uzumaki-irat: Okay-okayy saya usahakan, dan Untuk alur saya akan mencoba heheeh.

The KidSNo OppAi: yoshh

Kaito Dark-sama: Yoshh itu yang terbaik :3.

Karena si tamvan ini telah menjawab Reviews-an para readers, Mohon Reviewsnya...

Saya Mohon sekali, Jika fic ini tidak mencapai Reviews yang saya harapkan :v saya akan sangat malas untuk melanjutkannya.

Saya pergi dul.

**Jaa~nee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke,DLL**

**Pair:**

**Naruto x Touka x (Harem atau Gak?)**

**Kuroko x ? (Saran)**

**Koshiro x Sara**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

OP Ono Kenshou - Zero

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

**Naruto Pov **  
Kami akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan ke Rumah Tazuna-san. Walau jarak tempuh cukup jauh namun tidak terasa karena kami berjalan sambil menceritakan beberapa hal. Walau kurang penting sih, Tapi itu menambah Kerja Sama kami dengan mengetahui ciri-ciri seorang teman. Asal kalian tahu kami tidak terlalu memaksakan diri dalam bertarung. Kami hanya menggunakan kekuatan Kami semestinya, Jika kami menggunakannya Semena-mena Tubuh kami akan Hancur karena tidak mampu menopang kekuatan itu. 

Jangan lupakan Koshiro dan Kuroko, Seperti ada yang berada dalam tubuh Mereka berdua. Dan Aku pastikan ' Sesuatu ' Yang memiliki Kekuatan yang begitu besar. Potensi Mereka sangat tinggi dalam bertarung, Tidak hanya itu jika mereka berduet dan sudah sangat kompak akan sangat sulit dikalahkan. Salah satu taktik mereka yang selalu berhasil. Koshiro menjadi pengalih perhatian dan tanpa disadari musuh Kuroko akan menghantamnya dari belakang. 

**Naruto Pov End **

"Akhirnya kita sampai" Seulas senyuman tipis tersirat diwajah Naruto melihat tempat Tujuannya telah ditemukannya.  
Tunggu dulu! 

"Sensei? Apa yang terjadi kenapa Kalian nampak kelelahan" tanya Koshiro dengan wajah agak bingung.  
"Kami diserang Zabuza Momochi" tapi dia lebih dulu menangkapku dalam Bola Air sialan itu, Untung saja Menma dan Sasuke dapat Mengatasinya" ucap Kushina dengan nada kesal 

"Oh begitu cukup buruk nampaknya" ucap Koshiro mengangguk pelan lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke Kuroko. 

"Kuroko bagaimana dengan lukamu" Tanya Koshiro 

"Entahlah, Tapi sudah hilang begitu saja" ucap Kuroko menaikkan kedua pundaknya tak tahu-menahu. 

"Heh mana mungkin kalian bertemu musuh, Jika bertemu musuh pasti kalian sudah Mati" ucap Menma meremehkan wajahnya begitu menghina Naruto dan 2 Temannya. 

'Kupastikan kau akan menyesal' Batin Koshiro kesal sekali mendapat Hinaan yang menurutnya sudah terlewat dari batas. 

"Jaga mulutmu Menma!" Kushina memarahi menma dengan Nada yang begitu tinggi, Rambut merahnya pun berkibar bagaikan Artis sampo Pant*n*. 

"Jangan pernah merasa puas dengan yang kau punya" ucap Naruto tidak perduli lalu masuk dalam Rumah Tazuna. 

Trakkk 

Menma merasa bahwa ada yang mengetek Telinga-nya tapi saat menoleh kebelakang dia tidak melihat siapapun disana? 

"Heh? Hantu? HUWAAAAA!" Teriak Menma Histeris 

"Hantu? Kau takut Hantu dobe? Menjijikkan" ucap Sasuke memperlihatkan wajah Jijiknya ke Menma 

"Menma-kun Takut hantu? Hahaha" Sakura tertawa ringan 'Gosip Terbaru nih' Batin Sakura menyeringai Jahat. 

**Tazuna House **

"Kalian Ninja dari Konoha itu ya?" ucap seorang Wanita yang begitu cantik siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunami. 

"Hmmm Ya" ucap Kuroko yang sudah berada dibelakangnya 

"Eh?" Menoleh kebelakang melihat Bocah berambut biru muda yang sedang ber Baby Face 

"Uhh Imutnya" Tsunami langsung mencubit Pipi Kuroko yang begitu cocok untuk di acak-acak dengan tangannya. 

Naruto dan Koshiro hanya Drop ketika diabaikan begitu saja oleh Pemilik Rumah itu. 

"Kalian pasti akan mati oleh Gatou" ucap Bocah dengan begitu sinis Kearah Ninja Konoha yang barusan Drop. Bahkan Tim Kakashi dan Kushina terdiam mendengar perkataan Bocah itu, Inari. Setelah mentakan itu Bocah itu langsung lari dari Rumahnya. 

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu?" Naruto bertanya kepada Tsunami yang Raut wajahnya Sedih. 

"Dulu orang yang dianggapnya ayah adalah Pahlawan di sini, Tapi dia Dibunuh Gatou karena akan menganggu usahanya dalam memeras warga Nami No Kuni. Karena itu dia jadi Trauma dengan orang yang bernama Gatou." ucap Tsunami dengan murung. 

"Jadi begitu"hanya dijawab Anggukan oleh Tim 11 dan Tim 7. 

"Maaf jika membuatmu mengingat hal buruk itu" Naruto merasa bersalah karena pertanyaannya membuat Rumah ini menjadi suram. 

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula kalian tidak tahu" Tsunami kembali tersenyum. 

"Tak masalah" Tazuna hanya mengangguk pelan. 

"Tapi kemana anak itu" Kali ini Kuroko yang angkat Bicara 

"Entahlah tapi pasti akan kembali." Ucap Tazuna dan Tsunami bersamaan.

.

.

Wajah-wajah para Ninja Konoha nampaknya tegang dengan Situasi ini. 

"Baiklah menurutku Zabuza belum mati" ucap Kakashi memberikan pendapatnya. 

"dan Bukankah Hunter-nin hanya akan mengambil kepala orang itu dengan kata lain dia adalah teman dari orang yang mengaku Hunter Nin dari Kirigakure. 

"Baiklah dengan luka yang diberikan Menma dan Sasuke 6-7 Hari lagi Zabuza akan sembuh dari luka-luka itu." ucap Kushina dengan Serius. 

"Ya, Ya terserah" ucap Naruto tidak perduli. 

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Kushina 

"Latihan! Kalian pikir dalam jangka waktu 6-7 Hari itu tidak cukup dalam latihan? Atau hanya ingin bersantai-santai heh?" Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan meremehkan. 

"Cih sialan kau Ayo kita latihan Sasuke" Ucap Menma tidak mau kalah dengan Naruto. 

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu" Hanya lembaikan tangannya walau tidak menengok kebelakang.

**Tim 7 Training **  
"Baiklah latihan kita adalah Berjalan di batang pohon, Butuh Konsentrasi yang tinggi agar Chakra tidak merusak pohon atau jika terlalu kecil maka kalianlah yang kan jatuh. Intinya Pengendalian Chakra harus betul-betul stabil. Latihan ini hampir sama seperti berjalan di Air namun ini juga lumayan Sulit. Baiklah lakukanlah" ucap Kakashi memerintah sambil memberi beberapa poin penting dalam Berjalan di batang pohon yang benar. Baru Satu kali mencoba memanjat pohon Mereka gagal bersama-sama. Ketiga pohon yang mereka pijaki hancur. 

"Cih Sial sulit juga" ucap Menma menggeram kesal mulai memaksa untuk naik lagi, namun untuk kedua kalinya dia jatuh karena chakranya yang kurang, Karena takut Batang pohon itu hancur.

Skip

**Tim 11 Training**

"Baiklah kita akan berlatih seperti biasa" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah santainya.

"Huh terserah lah" Koshiro hanya mengangguk pelan menerima perintah.

"Ha'i Naruto-kun" Kuroko hanya mengangguk

.

.

.

7 Hari Kemudian

Telah menyelesaikan Latihan mereka yang lumayan lama itu Akhirnya mereka bangun dari tidur mereka saat mengetahui Hari sudah pagi.

Mereka berlatih selama 7 Hari berturut-turut walau mereka tetap beristirahat.

Naruto hanya menguap pelan mendapati Sinar Mentari pagi yang menyilaukan Mata-nya.

"Hoyy Bangun" Naruto Menggoyangkan Tubuh kedua temannya agar bangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka.

"Hmm" Membuka matanya dengan pelan Akhirnya Kuroko terbangun dari Tidurnya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" Dengan Baby Facenya dan Rambut yang terkesan 'Cool' untuk Kuroko

"Hoammz" Merenggangkan Otot-nya dengan pelan

"Ohayou Naruto, Kuroko" Masih dalam keadaan mengantuk Koshiro mengucapkan salamnya.

"Tunggu Hari ini adalah Hari pembuatan Jembatan!" Naruto melebarkan Matanya.

"Rumah Tazuna-san!" Koshiro pun langsung Merespon Perkataan Naruto

"Ayo kita kesana! " Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Tazuna

.

.

.

Tazuna House

Beberapa Bandit telah mengikat Tsunami, Ibu Inari.

"Ayo kita bawa bocah ini" Ucap Lelaki berbadan Besar

"Ayo" Ucap Teman si lelaki tadi

BRAKK!

Pintu itu di dobrak oleh Tiga orang bocah yang berbeda Warna Rambut.

"Naruto-kun Kau pergi ke jembatan, Biar kami yang urus" Ucap Kuroko dalam Posisi bertarungnya

"Ya Naruto Cepatlah!" Koshiro mengangguk dengan cepat.

Tanpa membalas Pernyataan kedua temannya Naruto langsung Pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

**Jembatan**

"Aku Harus mengakhiri ini Zabuza" ucap Kakashi mulai melakukan Segel

**"Raikiri" **Aliran Listrik mulai menguar di tangan Kakashi lama-kelamaan Percikan Listrik itu Padat ditangan Kakashi

Zabuza yang tidak bisa bergerak lagi hanya bisa menunggu kematiannya

Kakashi berlari membawa Raikiri yang sudah berada di tangan Kirinya.

Beberapa saat akan mengenai jantung Zabuza, Seseorang langsung muncul didepan Zabuza, Dia adalah Haku, Anak Angkat Zabuza.

Trankkkk

Kakashi Terpental beberapa meter ketika sesuatu menahan raikiri-nya.

Kakashi pun melakukan pendaratan dengan sempurna.

Berusaha melihat kedepannya apa yang terjadi.

Naruto Pov

Huh aku berhasil menyelamatkan Gadis cantik ini.

"N-Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan" Ucap Kakashi Melotot melihat sebuah Ekor Kagune Naruto bergerak liar dibelakangnya.

Aku mengambil nafas dengan panjang.

"Maaf Kakashi-sensei, Aku ada Urusan dengan dua orang ini" Ucapku Lalu membawa dua orang itu menjauh dari Pertarungan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Gadis Manis, Zabuza-san Berikan aku alasan kenapa kalian mengikuti Gatou" Aku bertanya tanpa basa basi ke Dua orang di depanku.

Sedangkan dua orang didepanku hanya menatapku Heran, Tapi entah Kenapa? Gadis di depanku Wajahnya Memerah.

"Hey Kau Sakit?" Aku hanya menatapnya bingung, Baru kali ini aku melihat Gadis Memerah di hadapanku!

'Atau di Fansgirl?" Ah sudahlah aku menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran Negatif di otakku ini. Shiit ini pasti karena Koshiro Nista itu.

**Rumah Tazuna**

Koshiro bersin dengan Nista di hadapan kedua Musuhnya yang sudah Tepar.

"Pasti ada yang memuji Ketamvananku" ucap nya Santai

"Mana Mungkin" Kuroko hanya menjawab nya dengan datar

.

Kembali Ke Naruto

"Tunggu dulu bocah! Siapa Namamu? Kau menanyakan Kami beberapa hal sedangkan kau tidak memberitahu Namamu" Dengan Wajah kesal Zabuza menatap Naruto dengan Wajah seramnya yang ditutupi Balutan Masker.

"Oh Ya Maaf!" Aku meminta maaf karena aku merasa sama sekali tidak mempunyai Sopan Santun

"Baiklah Namaku Kamishiro Naruto Ken, Panggil saja Naruto" Aku memperkenalkan diri dengan sebisa mungkin, Aku tidak mahir dalam Hal ini.

"Begitu rupanya" Zabuza hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menoleh ke Haku.

"Kenapa kau tadi mengorbankan Dirimu?, Sudah kubilang kan! Jangan melakukan hal bodoh itu." Zabuza merasa dirinya tidak berguna karena Anak kesayangannya Hampir Mati.

"Maaf Otou-sama"

"Tapi aku ingin berguna untuk Otou-sama" Ucap Haku pelan Nadanya lembut, Itulah yang kudengar darinya.

Aku merasa iri dengan Hubungan Ayah dan Anak mereka. Aku ingin seperti Mereka, Saling menyayangi dan Saling mengasihi.

"Terima Kasih Naruto-san" Ucap Zabuza melirik ke arahku yang sedang melamun

"Eh? Untuk Apa?" Aku Bingung dengan ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Karena telah menyelamatkan Haku" ucap Zabuza mencoba membuatku mengerti.

"Oh itu? Tidak masalah, Lagipula itu sudah menjadi Tanggung Jawabku lagipula kalian memiliki Hati yang baik, aku tahu itu."

"Sekali lagi kuucapkan Terima Kasih Naruto-kun" Haku berucap seraya memberikanku Senyuman Khas Wanita yang tidak dibuat-buat sama sekali.

"Huh Baiklah Jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang tadi" Aku mulai lelah mendengar ucapan Terima Kasih Mereka, Yah dengan terpaksa aku harus mengganti Topik.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya Kami adalah Pasukan Rebelion yang kekurangan Dana dalam berbagai macam hal, Dan Kami terpaksa mengikuti Gatou, Agar kami dapat memenuhi kebutuhan Pasukan Rebelion. Tujuan Kami adalah Mengalahkan Pasukan Kirigakure yang Dipimpin oleh Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. Mereka ingin menghabisi Para Kekkai Genkai seperti Haku. Dan Pemerintahan yang dibuatnya sangat aneh dan sangat sadis itulah yang membuat kami membuat Pasukan Rebbelion.

Salah satu hal yang tidak kusuka dari beberapa orang di dunia ini, Semena-mena dalam memimpin sebuah Pemerintahan. Aku akan menghabisi oleh orang seperti itu.

"Aku akan membantu kalian" Ucapku

"Bukan Aku tapi Kita" Aku Menengok kebelakang mendapati Kedua temanku. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahku.

"Baiklah Ayo kita berangkat"

**TBC**

* * *

**Yooo Minna!**

**Kembali lagi dengan saya :v Koshiro**

**Huh Maaf baru lanjutin Fic ini *KorbanUN**

**Karena UN saya tidak bisa melanjut fic ini dan karena Un telah selesai saya Melanjutkan Fic ini :3 walau sedikit sih :/**

**Gomen-ne**

**Baiklah saya akan menjawab Para Reader-Reader yang baik-baik yang telah Mereviews**

Guest: Yosh! Aku akan mengusahakan Fic ini hingga tamat Guest-san

uzumaki-irat: hahaha iya gomen

firdaus minato: hahahaha tidak masalah Firdaus-san

Guest: Saya Rasa hinata tidak bisa masuk dalam Kategori Tipe Naruto

DreamTheater : Yosh, dan Untuk Hinata akan saya pertimbangkan lebih lanjut, Kemungkinan Hinata disini x Menma

gedesandyyasa: WTF! :v Loli? Naruto bukanlah Pedo macam Kau *PuraPuraGakMerasa

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: Medis? Hmm akan saya pikirkan hahaha, untuk kekuatan Naruto and Team akan dikeluarkan dengan penuh di chapter depan

Saikari Ara Nafiel: Yosh!

.792 : Arigatou ayub-san

: Fic yoi ? :v Apaan tuh?

The KidSNo OppAi: Yosh

Nokia 7610: Yeah Broo Thanks

**Jangan lupa mereviews agar saya semangat untuk melanjutkan Fic ini, Semakin banyak reviews maka akan semakin panjang!.**

**Pokoknya Reviews deh :v**

**Koshiro-Out**


	9. HELPING Rebellion Army!

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke,DLL**

**Pair:**

**Naruto x Touka x (Harem atau Gak?)**

**Kuroko x ? (Butuh Saran Reader)**

**Koshiro x Sara**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

OP Ono Kenshou - Zero

* * *

Chapter 9: Help Rebellion Army

* * *

**Tap Tap Tap **  
Beberapa ninja sedang melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalian menemukanku?" Tanya Naruto menengok ke arah kedua temannya.

"Huh? Kau lupa dengan ini" Mengeluarkan Handphone-nya dari Saku Celananya

"Memangnya bisa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu Naruto-kun" Ucap Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto kembali menengok ke depannya Melihat Zabuza dan Haku masih memberi petunjuk tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

"Apa kalian sudah meminta izin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah Naruto-kun. Kami meminta izin ke Kakashi-sensei" ucap Kuroko

Setelah berjalan agak lama akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat Pasukan Rebellion tengah beristirahat di Tenda yang tersedia. Nampak beberapa orang tengah berbicara dengan serius.

Pemimpin dari Pasukan Rebellion ini adalah Mei Terumi.

**TAP**

Mendarat dengan sempurna beberapa orang langsung mendatangi Pemimpin dari Rebellion, Mei.

"Kami datang Mei-sama" Ucap Zabuza dengan hormat.

"Oh Zabuza kau sudah datang, Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Mei langsung menyapanya dengan cepat.

"Gagal Mei-sama" Ucap Zabuza agak sedih.

"Huh Ternyata begitu, Tapi... Siapa Dua bocah dibelakangmu itu Zabuza?" Tanya Mei Bingung melihat Dua bocah berambut Putih dan Merah.

"Sebenarnya ada Tiga Mei-sama" Ucap Haku yang mulai ikut masuk dalam Pembicaraan.

"Mana?"

"Aku Disini!" Kuroko mengucapkan itu dengan Nada datar.

"Heeee!" Berteriak Histeris ketika seorang bocah sudah berada disampingnya.

Beberapa Ninja langsung mendatangi Mei yang tadi berteriak Histeris.

"Ada apa Mei-sama?" Tanya Ao mewakilkan Para Shinobi lainnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kembali istirahatlah kalian." Ucap Mei memerintah walau agak malu karena kecerobohannya tadi.

Setelah itu Para Ninja yang keluar dari tenda mereka kembali masuk dan kembali melanjutkan Istirahat mereka.

Akhirnya Suasana kembali tenang dan Pembicaraan pun kembali berlanjut.

"Huh Baiklah, Tapi untuk apa kau membawa 3 Bocah?" Tanya Mei kembali bingung Karena yang dibawa Zabuza hanyalah 3 Bocah yang menurutnya lemah.

"Jangan Meremehkan mereka Mei-sama, Mereka menyelamatkanku tadi, Saat aku hampir mati" Zabuza nampaknya Membela 3 Bocah yang menurutnya sangat kuat.

"Tapi ..."

"Mereka mengalahkanku dengan mudah Mei-sama, Tapi saat itu Hanya Naruto-kun yang Melawanku" Ucap Haku mulai angkat bicara.

"Huh, Baiklah tapi aku tidak bisa menanggung jawabkan Nyawa Kalian" Ucap Mei dengan pasrah.

"Jangan remehkan Seorang Seijuro" Ucap Koshiro dengan wajah agak kesal.

"Baiklah Haku, Antar mereka ke Tenda Mereka. Beberapa jam lagi kita akan menyusun Strategi." Ucap Mei serius.

"Baik Mei-sama!" Haku mengangguk.

In Tenda  
Berbaring di tempat istirahat masing-masing.

Naruto dan kedua temannya sedang berbaring di kasur yang tersedia di tenda itu.

"Menurut kalian, Apakah kita bisa mengalahkan musuh dan menyelesaikan perang ini ?" Naruto berusaha memantapkan dirinya untuk membantu perang yang sudah lama terjadi di Kirigakure.

"Tentu Naruto-kun" Kuroko hanya menjawab pertanyaan naruto dengan datar.

"Kau takut Naruto? Atau ... Kau telah menjadi Penakut ?" Koshiro hanya mengejek Naruto dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Bodoh sekali kau ini Koshiro, Yagura adalah Mizukage dan dia Jinchuriki Sanbi. Aku yakin dia sangat kuat."

"Kau tahu Naruto-kun, Sebelum kita mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak ada yang akan kita dapat, Dan ketika kita menyerah yang kita dapatkan adalah 'Kegagalan' yang sudah pasti." Kuroko menjawab dengan bijak pertanyaan Naruto.

"Yah begitulah, Kuroko saja optimis, Kau tahukan kita kuat jika bersama" Ucap Koshiro mencoba kembali meyakinkan sang Ketua dalam Team 11.

"Benar juga kalian, Lagipula kita akan mencari yang namanya Kebebasan tanpa adanya perang." Naruto menampakkan senyum kecil diwajahnya.

"Ya sudah. Kita istirahat lagipula beberapa jam lagi Tim Rebellion akan menyusun Strategi" Ucap Naruto merebahkan Tubuhnya di Kasur yang tidak empuk, Huh Bersyukurlah Naru.

.

.

.

**Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

Kini semua Pasukan Rebellion kini sudah ada, dan Tinggal menyusun Strategi.

Setelah beberapa saat datanglah tiga bocah yang nampaknya sudah siap bertarung.

"Tunggu Mei-sama Siapa bocah-bocah itu? kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Ao

"Mereka bala-bantuan" Ucap Mei pasrah, Masih bingung dengan Pemikiran Ketiga bocah yang mau membantu perang ini.

"Apa? Bocah? yang benar saja" Ucap Ao kesal melihat ketiga bocah yang menurutnya sok kepahlawanan.

"Jangan meremehkanku" Ucap Naruto dengan datar terkesan dingin ke Ao, Naruto pun mengeluarkan Satu Kagunenya.

Kagune Naruto bergerak liar ada Aura-aura yang berteriak-teriak di Kagune Naruto, Itulah yang dirasakan Para pasukan Rebellion lain.

"A-apa itu" Ao hanya, uhm Tidak bisa mengucapkan kata selain kata tanyaan ter-mainstream di dunia.

"Sudahlah lanjutkan Membuat Strategi-nya kalian tidak akan mengerti" Ucap Koshiro menguap kebosanan.

"Baik berapa kira-kira pasukan Kirigakure Yagura?" Tanya Naruto kembali mengembalikan Kagune-nya ke dalam Tubuhnya.

"Kurang lebih pasukan mereka berkisaran 1000" Ucap Mei dengan wajah bingung, Untuk apa mereka harus mengetahui Pasukan Yagura?

"Pasukan Rebellion?" Tanya Naruto singkat.

"Sekitar kurang lebih 300" Ucap Mei hanya menjawab walau masih bingung.

"Baiklah Aku akan membantu Mei-san melawan Yagura-teme" Ucap Naruto datar.

"A-apa?" Kembali terkejut dengan Bocah berambut putih yang makin menjadi-jadi Sok Kepahlawanannya.

"Tidak bisa, Kau akan mati" Ucap Mei masih shock seperti yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" Ucap Naruto datar.

"Kuroko dan Koshiro akan membantu pasukan Rebellion dan menghabisi para Pasukan Yagura-teme itu" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah" Mei hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Dua jam lagi kita akan menyerang pasukan mereka" Ucap Mei tegas ke para Pasukannya.

.

.

..

.

.

**Dua Jam Kemudian**

Kini pasukan Rebbelion sudah siap menyerang Pasukan Kirigakure.

"Baiklah semua ayo kita menang!" Ucap Ao kepada Semua Pasukan Rebellion.

"YAA!" Teriak semuanya.

"Kita akan menang!" Koshiro nampaknya bersemangat dan memprovokator para Anggota Pasukannya.

"YAAAAAAAA!"

Dan Akhirnya perang pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Perang pun dimulai dan kedua belah pihak sedang saling menyerang satu sama lain.

**"Katon: Gokakyo No Jutsu"**

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa"**

Beberapa jutsu Api dan angin dilayangkan oleh musuh dan Pasukan Rebellion tidak akan memberikan nyawa mereka cuma cuma

**"Suiton: Suijinheki"**

**"Doton: Doryuuheki**

DUARR

Ledakan besar terjadi di medan perang.

With Kuroko dan Koshiro

Beberapa Ninja mengepung Koshiro dan Kuroko, Walau tidak merasakan keberadaan Kuroko.

"Heh? Seorang bocah? Apa Pasukan bodoh mereka kekurangan Orang?" Mengejek Koshiro dengan wajah sok hebat

Tanpa Mereka sadari Kuroko sudah memegang kedua pedangnya.

TRASHHH

Darah berceceran dan Sebuah kepala milik orang yang menghina Koshiro telah bergelinding dilantai.

"A-apa? Apa yang terjadi" Ucap Mereka bingung

"Light Element: Dual Sword" Koshiro mengeluarkan dua pedangnya.

Melihat itu Musuh tidak tinggal diam dan mengeluarkan Jutsu Api dan Angin

"Katon: Goryuuka No Jutsu" Ucap beberapa ninja yang memiliki Elemen api.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa"

BLUSHH

Naga api raksasa siap menerjang mereka dengan buas dan lumayan besar.

TAP

Melompat Menghindari jutsu itu dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

"KUROKO!" Teriak Koshiro dengan nada yang amat keras

Kuroko langsung mengangguk tanda mengiyakan teriakan Koshiro.

Trashh Crashh Crashh

Beberapa orang tumbang terkena tebasan dahsyat kuroko.

"Light Element: Light Ball" Beberapa bola berwarna putih keemasan keluar daritangan Koshiro dan menerjang musuh bagaikan Rudal yang siap menghancurkan musuhnya.

DUARRR

Lagi lagi ledakan yang lumayan besar terjadi.

BRUKK

Dua punggung menempel dengan cepat dan kedua nya sedang berada dalam Formasi Dua arah dimana mereka dalam keadaan dikelilingi puluhan musuh yang tersisa, yang awalnya mencapai Ratusan mungkin Kisaran 200.

"Kuroko, Kau lakukan Jurusmu yang itu dan Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka sekaligus membunuh mereka sebagian, Staminaku hampir habis" Ucap Koshiro menjelaskan Strategi.

Karena Kuroko adalah orang yang mudah mendapatkan Ilmu Kuroko mengerti dengan Cepat.

"Light Element: Light Ball" Bola Bola Cahaya kembali menyerang Pasukan Kirigakure.

Asap-asap menyelimuti pertempuran dan hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang begitu tipis membuat Kuroko dapat membunuh mereka dengan jutsu mematikannya

"Dark Element: The Death Blow" Kuroko berlari sambil memegang kedua pedangnya dan dengan kecepatan Kilat tangannya, Kuroko menebas satu persatu musuh itu dengan mudah tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya akan diserang.

TRASHHH CRASHHH!

"Arghhh!"

"Arghhh Sialan"

"Arghhhh"

"Ugh Arghh Bajingan"

Berbagai macam umpatan dikeluarkan saat tubuh mereka tersayat-sayat oleh kelincahan Kuroko dalam memainkan pedangnya hingga dapat bergerak sangat cepat yang kemungkinan setara dengan kilat.

TAKK!

Kuroko kembali menyatukan punggungnya ke punggung sang partner yang nampaknya mulai kelelahan melawan musuh yang sangat banyak ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kuroko" Ucap Koshiro masih siaga terhadap musuh di depannya.

"Aku sangat lelah Koshiro-kun"

'Lagipula Aku dan Kuroko melawan musuh yang sangat banyak' Batin Koshiro mengangguk pelan mengiyakan perkataan Kuroko barusan.

"Disaat seperti ini kita harus melewati batas kita" Ucap Koshiro berbisik.

"Ha'i dan Nampaknya Musuh bertambah banyak." Ucap Kuroko mulai bersiap dengan kedua pedang di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, Kita selesaikan ini" Ucap Koshiro melesat kearah musuh. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan melesat kearah musuh mereka.

Musuh tidak berdiam diri melihat musuh mereka siap membunuh mereka.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu" Ucap beberapa ninja lalu naga air muncul dibelakang mereka dengan liar siap menyapu musuhnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan" Ucap Koshiro dengan lantang.

TRASHHH!

"Vertical Slash" Naga air itu ditebas Koshiro dengan vertical membuatnya terbelah dan hancur.

"Katon: Gokakyo No Jutsu" Bola api yang lumayan besar mengarah ke dirinya.

"Cih" Mendecih tidak suka melihat jutsu itu.

'Ini Satu-satunya jutsu terakhir yang bisa kugunakan Staminaku sedikit lagi' Batin Koshiro tidak suka

"Light Element: Light Ball" Bola cahaya keemasan kembali keluar ditangan Koshiro dengan jumlah banyak.

DUARRR! DUARR!

Ledakan yang luar biasa terjadi.

"Hoshh Hoshh" Mengatur nafasnya yang sudah sangat tidak baik, tentunya.

"Dark Element: The Death Blow" Kuroko pun kembali menggunakan Jutsu pamungkasnya Membunuh musuh-musuh sekian banyak. Teriakan kematian penuh dengan Suara memilukan dari musuh yang terkena Jutsu Kuroko.

"Hosh" Mengatur nafasnya agar menjadi lebih baik itulah yang dilakukan Kuroko.

Kedua-nya pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga disaat bersamaan.

TAPP

Keduanya ditangkap oleh orang yang berbeda. Mereka adalah Zabuza dan Haku.

"Nampaknya kedua bocah ini sangat kuat, Bukan begitu Haku?" Tanya Zabuza terkekeh pelan.

"Ya Tou-san Mereka berdua mampu menghabisi musuh sebanyak ini" Sembari melihat kearah Korban yang telah mati karena Mereka.

"Ya, Kita sisakan Yagura dengan Mei-sama dan Naruto" Ucap Zabuza menggendong Kuroko dipunggungnya.

"Ya, Semoga mereka bisa menang dari yagura." Ucap Haku berharap seraya menggendong Koshiro.

.

.

.

Mei Vs Yagura

Mei nampaknya mulai kelelahan melawan Yagura karena Yagura adalah Mizukage ke 4 maka tidak bisa di ganggu gugat bahwa kekuatannya memang setingkat Kage, dan Jangan lupakan bahwa Dirinya Seorang jinchuriki Sanbi, Isobu.

"Hahaha, Kau lemah sekali Mei, Bahkan kau tidak sepantasnya menjadi Ketua dari Pasukan bodohmu itu. Kau lebih pantas menjadi seorang Pelac*r." Ucap Yagura dengan Tawa sinis dan Nada mengejeknya.

"Bajingan Kau Yagura!," Teriak Mei marah

**"Yoton: Yokai No Jutsu" **Mei memuntahkan lava dari mulutnya dengan jumlah yang banyak ke Yagura. Tidak tinggal Diam Yagura pun mengeluarkan Jutsu andalannya.

"Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu" Menciptakan Cermin air dan Wujud Mei berada di sana dan Melakukan teknik yang sama dengan Mei yang asli.

Kedua jutsu itu berhadapan dan sama sama menghilang.

"Hosh!" Chakra Mei kini tinggal sedikit melihat Jutsu Yagura yang selalu menggunakan Cermin andalannya agar Jutsu-Jutsu Mei tidak berguna.

TAPP!

Mendarat dengan sempurna dengan Dua Ekor Kagune-nya.

"Kau nampaknya Kesulitan Mei" Ucap Naruto dengan datar dan melihat Yagura sudah berada didepannya.

"Kau akan kuhabisi!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada benci melihat Mizukage bajingan didepannya ini.

"Mati Kau"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hohohoho kembali lagi bertemu saya :v Author paling Gaje di FFNI.**

**Hahahaha lupakan :v, Apa cerita ini harus saya lanjut?**

**Oh ya Saran Pair Kuroko yah :v Dan Berikan saran dalam Fic ini melalui Reviews.**

**Karena Reviews kalian sangat berharga bagi saya. dan Mungkin chap ini hanya 1700 Word :v jika Reviews dapat banyak saya akan melanjutkan Fic ini dengan cepat :"v.**

**Mohon Reviews-annya**

**Yah karena sudah berbasa-basi maka saya akan menjawab Reviewsnya Para Reader :3**

dimasbinedi: Hahaha :'v belum dapat Ide

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: Hahaha Mungkin Ujian Chuunin saat Penyerangan Suna dan Oto

yuuki hatsu: :v Meskipun begitu saya kasih kuat deff nya karena Kagune ini saya bayangkan berguna dengan Deff dan Atk Dan saya akan membuat Naruto mendapatkan Kakuja saat mencari cintanya, Touka :v. Dan Untuk OC Itu sengaja, dan Kuroko juga akan mendapatkannya, Karena saya cuma nonton Animenya saya akan tunggu Episode mengapa Kuroko mendapat EMPEROR EYES.

dianrusdianto39: Ya gan :)

kiroikitsune: makasih gan

firdaus minato: Hmm saya akan pertimbangkan

Ok mungkin itu dulu saya akan memberikan Info tentang Tiga Chara Utama dalam fic ini

* * *

Nama: Kamishiro Naruto Ken

Kekuatan: Kagune

Jurus: Tembakan Kristal, Ultimate Deff and Atk

Sifat: Membunuh musuh tanpa ampun jika musuhnya memang salah di matanya

Ahli Menyusun Strategi

.

Nama: Koshiro Seijuro

Kekuatan: Light Golden Dragon, Emperor Eyes(Secara tidak sengaja)

Jurus: Light Ball( Mirip jutsu toneri yang menembakkan Bola Bola cahaya namun berwarna Keemasan), Dual Sword, Vertical Slash( Menebas secara Vertikal apapun yang ada didepannya).

Sifat: Ceroboh, Berpemikiran Positif, Suka berceramah.

Menyukai Yang namanya Pertemanan dan Suka yang namanya Kerja sama

.

Nama: Kuroko Tetsuya

Kekuatan: The Death Blow ( Menebas musuh diam-diam tanpa diketahui musuh beberapa organ mereka telah putus dan tersayat), Dual Sword, Horizontal Slash ( Ketika Koshiro menggunakan Vertical maka Kuroko menggunakan Horizontal).

Sifat: Pendiam, polos, dan Suka mengiyakan Ceramahan sang Partner merahnya.

Membunuh secara diam-diam adalah keahliannya namun Kerja sama lah yang membuat nya dapat membunuh diam-diam karena Kerja sama tim.

.

.

Ada tambahan Kekuatan untuk Duo Dragon ini?

Silahkan memberi saran Kekuatan, dan Pair (Terutama Kuroko)

SAYA MEMOHON REVIEWS-AN ANDA TY


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke,DLL**

**Pair:**

**Naruto x Touka**

**Kuroko x ? (Saran)**

**Koshiro x Sara**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

**Warn: GhoulNaru!, OCNaru! FriendOC! StrongNaruKuroKoshi! (Setuju tidak jika saya membuat ini menjadi Time Traveler? Naru and KK ke DxD? Namun hanya sampai penyerangan kokabiel?)**

* * *

Naruto kini tengah berhadapan dengan Yagura sang Mizukage ke 4 sekaligus Jinchuriki dari Bijuu Sanbi.

"Dengan melawanmu aku akan bertambah kuat" Naruto berucap dengan datar.

Ghoul Mode sudah aktif. 2 Ekor muncul di bagian bokongnya, Ekor itu bergerak liar bahkan seperti menggeliat-geliat kecil.

Yagura hanya diam melihat kearah musuhnya yang sudah bertransformasi.

"Mei-san, Menjauh dari pertarungan ini" Naruto berucap datar memerintah, Mau tidak mau Mei Terumi si Pemimpin pasukan Rebellion harus pergi dari pertempuran yang akan benar benar dahsyat

Naruto melesat kearah yagura.

Trankkkk

Naruto menggerakkan Ekor nya ke sasarannya, Kepala yagura. Namun masih dapat ditangkis oleh Yagura.

"Orang sepertimu harus benar benar dilenyapkan" Ucap Naruto dengan nada marah.

"Kaulah yang harus lenyap, Bocah!" Yagura nampaknya mulai kesal dengan pancingan Naruto.

Kagune Naruto mencuat keatas bagaikan sebuah senjata yang siap menembakkan sesuatu. Didetik kemudian.

**Unlimited Crystal!**

TRANKKKKKKKKKKKKK~~

Ratusan kristal tajam siap menerjang Yagura. Yagura mau tidak mau harus menangkis semua serangan itu.

CRASHHH! CRASHHH!

Tak bisa menahan semuanya beberapa mengenai Yagura, dan membuat Yagura kesakitan.

"Argghhhhh!" Rintihan kesakitan terdengar oleh Naruto dan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Jurusnya memberikan Dampak besar dengan Yagura. Melihat yagura masih lengah, dan kesakitan Naruto melesat cepat dan sudah berada disamping Yagura. Ekor kagune nya Menebas perut Yagura dari samping.

Duakhhh!

Kembali melesat ke samping perut kiri yagura dengan cepat

Duakkhhhh!

Lagi lagi Naruto menghantam yagura dengan cepat, dan sangat keras. Tulang-tulang yagura patah karena Tebasan dari Ekor kagune Naruto itu.

"Arghhh Sialan" Yagura mulai Bertransformasi menjadi Sanbi, Chakra-chakra merah menguar ditubuhnya.

DUARRR!

Ledakan Chakra sangat besar terjadi dan dapat dirasakan Semua orang.

GROAAAAARRRRRRHHHH!

Ekor tiga dengan tubuh raksasanya, terlihat oleh semua orang yang masih berperang.

"Yagura-sama pasti menang" Ucap Pasukan Yagura.

"Kita lihat saja" mereka pun kembali melanjutkan Perang mereka.

.

"Sanbi heh? Baiklah ayo kita lakukan!"

Naruto melompat dengan bantuan kagunenya sebagai tumpuan, Bagaikan sebuah Per Kagune itu menjadi elastis dan melompat sangat tinggi.

Namun tanpa memberi Naruto kesempatan Sanbi menghantamnya. Dengan tangannya yang tergolong Sangat besar.

Untung Naruto memiliki Refleks yang bagus sempat menahannya dengan.

"Melihat yang kulawan Sanbi, Tidak masalahkan menggunakan itu?" Naruto bergumam sendiri dengan seringai jahatnya.

**Kindan no tekunikku: Kagune**

.

Naruto mulai diselimuti sesuatu yang hampir sama seperti Kagunenya, Jika dalam materi Shinobi dia dikelilingi Chakra, Namun saat ini dia bukan dikelilingi Chakra, Itu adalah Kagune. Mengaktifkan Jutsu Terlarang ini adalah Salah satu jalan keluar yang Naruto gunakan. Perlahan tapi pasti Baju Naruto mulai berubah, Kagunenya membuat sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya. Jubah berwarna Merah terang dan api hitam dibagian bawahnya (Bayangin Jubah Naruto Sage Mode) Tertulis sesuatu dalam Huruf kanji dijubah itu.

Master Kagune (Masuta Kagune)

Kagune yang tadi selalu setia dipinggangnya kini telah berubah menjadi Dua buah pedang. Pedang yang Satunya berwarna Putih bertuliskan Hidup dan pedang yang satunya berwarna Hitam bertuliskan Mati!

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai Sanbi-chan!" Naruto mulai melompat menerjang sanbi.

Whushhhhhhhh~

**Three -Tails Water Ball**

Sanbi tidak diam begitu saja melihat dia akan diserang oleh musuhnya.

Chakra-chakra mulai berkumpul pada mulutnya dan air-air disekitar pun seakan-akan mendatangi Chakra-chakra itu.

Dua buah bola air mengarah ke arah Naruto.

Naruto pun bersiap dengan dua buah pedangnya.

**Dead Sword: Shockwave**

**Life Sword: Shockwave**

Dua buah Shockwave mengarah ke arah Bola air buatan Sanbi dengan Cepatnya kedua Shockwave itu membelah Kedua bola air itu dalam sekejap.

A/N: Tau Shockwave? Tebasan yang angin ituloh yang kayak Getsuga Tensho nya Ichigo Saya dapet jurus ini dari Godhand

.

.

.

GROARRRRRRRRRR!

Marah entah karena apa? Naruto tidak tahu kenapa?

**Bijuudama**~

Sesuatu Chakra aneh dapat dilihat Naruto, Chakra Negatif dan Positif mulai menyatu didepan mulut sanbi, Hal buruk akan terjadi. Itu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Semakin membesar hingga Chakra itu berhenti dan mulai ditembakkan oleh Sanbi kearah Naruto.

"Gawat! Apa yang harus kulakukan"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu.

**Mindscape Kuroko.**

**"Hahaha lihatlah seorang bocah Biru ini meninggalkan temannya yang sedang melawan Monster" **Seorang naga dengan Warna hitam hampir diseluruh bagian dengan mata merah, Tidak lupa baju Zirah berwarna Silver melekat ditubuh sang Naga, Dialah Dark Knight Dragon (Dākunaitodoragon)

"Apa yang kau katakan benar? Naruto-kun melawan Sanbi sendirian?" Tanya Kuroko Khawatir.

**"Ya bocah!, Kau kira Naga Sekeren aku ini pembohong"**

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantunya" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada yang masih sama.

**"Jika aku membantumu kau akan memberikan apa untukku heh?" **Memandang Remeh sang pemiliknya Partner dari Light Golden Dragon ini mencoba bagaimana Sifat partnernya.

"Terserah kau!, yang penting Naruto-kun bisa selamat"

**"Bahkan jika itu nyawamu?"** Tanya nya menyeringai

"Tidak masalah! Asalkan temanku bisa selamat, Semua akan kulakukan"

'Benar-benar anak yang baik' Sang naga berbatin Ria dan menarik nafasnya.

"Baiklah aku suka dengan Sifatmu, dan kurasa omonganmu bukanlah bualan belaka" Sang Naga mulai memberikan Tangannya ingin melakukan Tos.

A/N: Naga disini seperti blue eyes namun warna, costume dan mata berbeda, Hanya bentuknya yang sama.

Kuroko yang mengerti akan apa yang akan dilakukan Naga didepannya pun membalas Tos sang Partner

**Mindscape Kuroko End**

**Mindscape Koshiro**

"Dimana aku?" Bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya.

"Seingatku tadi aku bersama Kuroko melawan Musuh"

**"Akhirnya, Sang Partnerku sudah datang" **Sesosok Naga berwarna Putih namun cenderung Cahaya yang begitu terang, Tidak lupa berbagai corak Emas dan Costume Emas yang begitu pas untuknya.

"S-siapa kau?" Agak kaget melihat Sang Naga yang begitu besar.

**"Hahahaha, Itu nanti saja, Kau mau menyelamatkan Temanmu?" **Sebuah bola Cahaya terlihat tepat di depannya. Dalam bola itu terlihat Naruto sedang melawan Sanbi.

"Dia dalam bahaya! Bisakah kau membantuku!" Ucap Koshiro dengan khawatir.

**"Untuk apa?" **Sang naga bertanya, Ini memang cukup mengesalkan ketika kau mengkhawatirkan seseorang orang didepanmu malah bercanda.

"Untuk menolongnya! Aku telah berjanji akan menjaga seluruh temanku dengan nyawaku!" Koshiro menjawabnya dengan tegas walau masih khawatir dengan temannya.

**"Baiklah" **Si Naga hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memberikan Tos ke arah koshiro, Tentu saja dibalasnya dengan cepat.

**Mindscape Koshiro End**

Keduanya terbangun dari tempat peristirahatan mereka.

Mereka berdua pun menengok satu sama lain.

"Kau juga?" Tanya Koshiro. Hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kuroko!.

"Oh siall!"

**[Aktifkan kekuatanmu, Rasakan semuanya!, Kuatkan Tekadmu!] **Dari dalam tubuh mereka berdua Naga mereka memberi Intruksi.

**[Aku hidup dalam Cahaya] **Mantra mulai dibaca oleh Koshiro

**[Aku hidup sebagai Bayangan] **Kuroko pun membaca Mantranya bersamaan dengan Koshiro

**[Temanku adalah Bayangan]**

**[Temanku adalah Cahaya]**

**[Akulah... Light Golden Dragon]**

**[Akulah... Dark Knight Dragon]**

**1st Transform**

Tubuh keduanya mulai dipenuhi berbagai macam Aura

Sayap Cahaya mulai tumbuh dari Koshiro, Begitu pula dengan Kuroko yang tumbuh dengan sayap Bayangannya.

Armor berwarna Putih dan Corak keemasan mulai terpasang di tubuh Koshiro.

Armor berwarna Putih dan Corak corak hitam juga terpasang di tubuh Kuroko.

Tidak lupa helm keemasan dan hitam terpasang di kedua orang itu.

"Ayo Kuroko! Kita harus cepat"

"Ha'i" Mereka terbang dengan sayap mereka masing-masing

.

.

.

"Gawat, Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Jangan menjadi pecundang bodoh!"

"Koshiro kah?" Naruto menengok hanya dijawab anggukan Koshiro.

"Jika dia Koshiro, Kau pasti Kuroko!" Naruto bertanya dengan konyol, Tentu saja itu sudah pasti Kuroko.

"Bijuudamaa ini harus kita hentikan" Ucap Koshiro.

"Baiklah ayo!" Ucap Naruto.

Merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Menyiapkan Tinju Cahaya dan Kegelapan, Tidak untuk Naruto dia membuat sesuatu dari tangannya, dan tangannya dilapisi Tinju Kagune.

Bijuudamaa semakin mendekat.

"IKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**"TRIPLE PUNCH (Toripurupanchi)"**

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

.

Berhasil mengembalikan Bijuu-dama buatan Sanbi ke arah sanbi itulah yang terjadi.

"Baiklah! Keluarkan jutsu terhebat kalian" Hanya dijawab anggukan kedua temannya.

**"Rasengan Destruction" **Rasengan versi dari Kagune yang berfungsi menghancurkan sesuatu.

**[Kau akan kuberikan salah satu jurus penghancurku] **Dua naga itu memberitahu partner mereka masing-masing

**"Light Element: Ryuudama"**

**"Dark Element: Ryuudama"**

Jutsu ketiganya disatukan, Dengan Stamina yang tersisa mereka melempar Jurus kelas SS itu.

Sanbi tentu saja tidak mau diam, Mengumpulkan Chakra Positif dan Negatif secara bersamaan.

"Rasakan ini!"

Kedua jurus itu bertabrakan dan saling menekan satu sama lain.

WHUUUUUSHHHHHHHHHH~~~

Namun karena kuatnya Jutsu 3 Bocah tadi Bijuu-dama dikalahkan oleh Jutsu itu dan telak mengenai Sanbi sang Ekor 3.

DUARRRRRRRRRRRR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~!

DUARRR!~~~~

Ledakan besar terjadi dan menimbulkan Getaran yang benar-benar dirasakan oleh Pasukan Rebellion yang sudah mengalahkan Pasukan musuh.

.

.

.

.

Ketiganya mengatur nafas mereka yang benar-benar hampir habis, Stamina mereka hampir habis namun untuk berjalan Nampaknya masih bisa.

"Kita menang!, Perkataanku selalu benar! Jika kita bersama kita akan menang!, Siapapun musuh kita!" Koshiro sedang menyengir senang.

"Haha kau benar" Naruto tertawa kecil

"Tentu saja, Koshiro-kun, Naruto-kun" Kuroko tersenyum senang melihat keluarga barunya, walau sudah agak lama.

"Yahh kita akan ke kembali ke pasukan dan mengumumkan Kemerdekaan pasukan kita!" Ucap Naruto

"Yosh!"

Mereka pun pergi dari tempat mereka meninggalkan Sanbi yang sudah menjadi yagura dan setelah mereka pergi Seseorang bertopeng tiba dan mengambil Yagura dengan Portalnya, Kamui.

.

.

.

"Minna! Perang telah selesai!"

"Hidup Naruto-sama!"

"Koshiro-sama"

"Kuroko-sama"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~" Beberapa Remaja perempuan melihat mereka langsung menjadi Fangirls mereka.

Membuat ketiganya Sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Ratusan orang tengah berada digerbang Kirigakure.

"Apa kalian harus pergi?" Ucap Mei dan lainnya yang kurang menerima.

"Maaf mei-san, Lagipula aku dari Konoha, dan Kami hanya seorang Genin hahaha" Naruto tertawa kecil menggunakan Ikat kepala mereka. Mereka semua terkejut melihat status mereka yang genin dan bisa mengalahkan Sanbi, Yang Notabene nya memiliki Pertahanan terkuat diantara bijuu lainnya.

"Ah~ Baiklah, dan jika ingin kesini pintu Kirigakure tersedia untuk kalian" Ucap Mei.

"Baiklah sayonara Minna!" Koshiro semangat dan pulang ke Konohagakure

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yoo Minna Author kembali dengan fic Life Or Dead :3, Gomen-gomen fic ini agak lama karena ide yang mampet.**

**Baiklah saya akan menjawab Pertanyaan Reviewers yang baik ini karena telah mereviews :D**

fumoruki : udah nih :v

sultanalsyauqi5: ini udah

Guest : Kalau harem mah Naruto gak bisa kayaknya

Guest: hahaha gomen-ne

Ss .FOX16 : Nee? Fox-dobe? Tidak menarik? Jangan membacanya hahaha Bakayaro

sherry dark jewel : Ya deh :D

HikariNoRyu: Yaa gak harem dah

.792 :Arigato

kiiroi kitsune.197 :Kutunggu Reviews mu :v

.

Ada yang ingin kutanyakan

**Apakah akan baik jika fic ini jadi Time Traveller?**

**Oh ya jangan lupa memberikan Saran untuk Pair Kuroko, ini sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupecahkan!**

**Jangan lupa Reviews sesudah membaca :D hargailah Author yang mengetik dengan memberi Saran/Kritikan atau apapun itu Arigatou**

**Koshiro-out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke,DLL**

**Pair:**

**Naruto x Touka**

**Kuroko x ? (Saran)**

**Koshiro x Sara**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

**Warn: GhoulNaru!, OCNaru! FriendOC! StrongNaruKuroKoshi! (Setuju tidak jika saya membuat ini menjadi Time Traveler? Naru and KK ke DxD? Namun hanya sampai penyerangan kokabiel?)**

* * *

Akhirnya mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

**Tap **

Mereka bertiga masih tersenyum sumringah. Sebuah kesenangan sendiri membuat orang senang, Mungkin itu yang terjadi.

"Tunggu? Kau bisa terbang?" Tanya Koshiro

"Hahaha Kau kira jubahku tadi untuk apa? Pajangan?" Naruto sweatdrop dengan pertanyaan temannya.

"Wahh! Itu hebat kalau begitu" Ucap Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku bodoh, Dan apa pula Costume kalian tadi?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Oh itu kudapatkan saat bicara dengan Naga Putih keemasan di alam bawah sadarku!" "Memangnya bisa?" Naruto kembali bertanya seakan-akan pertanyaannya belum terjawab sampai tuntas.

"Tentu Naruto-kun, Aku bertemu naga Berwarna hitam dengan mata merah" Kuroko nampaknya agak senang juga. Kini mereka kembali berkumpul dan kembali Ke Konoha. Setelah terbang sekitar 1 jam lebih, Akhirnya mereka sampai digerbang Konoha.

"Nah. Sudah sampai, Hilangkan sayap kalian"

"Ha'i" Mereka bertiga turun dan mengilangkan sayap Mereka. Izumo dan Kotetsu yang notabene nya Penjaga di Konoha menganga lebar saat melihat Naruto dan kawan-kawannya melayang dan turun.

**TAP! TAP! TAP! **

Naruto bersama kedua temannya berjalan masuk kearah gerbang Konoha dan tak lupa menyapa Izumo dan Kotetsu!

"Yoo, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san!" "Kumohon, Jangan memberitahu siapapun!"

"Baik!" Ucap mereka berdua

"Bocor sedikit saja, hidup kalian tamat, Khu khu khu" Koshiro tiba-tiba seperti Pembunuh tingkat atas. .  
Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, Mereka dilihat aneh orang orang, Mereka bertiga masih tersenyum sumbringah. Entah Para gadis-gadis seumuran mereka baru merasakan bahwa Naruto begitu tampan dengan rambut putih dan mata abu-abunya.

"Fans kita makin banyak saja, Haha" Ucap Koshiro nyengir gak jelas.

"Tapi kurasa, Kirigakure nge fans nya Tulus, tidak seperti Konoha yang ngefans karena sebuah Ketampanan dan Sifat cool mereka yang dibuat-buat. Entah Dosa apa yang dilakukan Hashirama hingga anak jaman sekarang seperti ini" Ucap Naruto perihatin. Kuroko hanya tersenyum, Kuroko itu pendiam jadi hanya tersenyum jika tidak ada pertanyaan untuknya.

"Oh ya. Ryuudama tadi benar-benar kuat lho!" Ucap Naruto bangga dengan kedua temannya.

"Haha itu tadi diluar kendaliku!, Kau juga kan Kuroko?" Tanya Koshiro

"Yap, Itu cukup sulit untuk di kendalikan. Lagipula itu Sama seperti Bijuu-dama. Tapi lebih Efisian dan lebih Kuat saat digunakan dalam jarak jauh. Kecepatannya sekitar 0.5 Detik untuk sampai ke musuh." Jelas Kuroko teliti. Dan hanya dijawab anggukan sedikit mengerti oleh mereka berdua. Nah kini tempat tujuan yaitu Gedung Hokage sudah sampai.

"Kita akan melapor, Bahwa kita sudah kembali" Ucap Naruto memberi arahan.

"Ha'i"

"Permisi" Mengetuk pintu hokage satu kali, Karena 3 kali terlalu mainstream.

"Masuk" Ucap Hokage yang tampaknya Frustasi melihat kertas-kertas yang mengekang hidupnya.

"Yoo Kami kembali" Koshiro dengan tidak sopannya mengatakan seperti itu pada hokage, Hokage hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kalian sudah kembali!" Kushina yang sedang bersama tim 7 juga sudah berada disitu. Rambut Kushina menjadi bercabang-cabang bagaikan belum memakai shampoo Pan***e.

"Loh? Bukannya Aku dan Kuroko sudah minta izin?" Koshiro bertanya kebingungan.

"Kami meminta izin pada Kakashi-sensei?" Ucap Kuroko datar dengan nada biasanya.

"Tapiiiiii! Bukan berarti kau diizinkan! Muridku yang baka!"

"Masa?" Ucap Mereka bertiga dengan wajah datar.

"Tentu saja! Baka!"

"Bodo!" Mereka tentu saja langsung kabur dari sana dengan cepat, Bahkan menyamai kecepatan Hiraishin.

"Anak-anak itu!" Kushina menghela nafas demi menetralkan Kemarahannya.

Team 7 tentu saja marah dengan Tim 11 yang sama sekali tidak sopan ke Sensei mereka.

"Cih, Anak itu!, Aku akan mengalahkannya."

"Ahh soal itu, Aku baru mendapat kabar Kirigakure dan Sunagakure akan datang dan Kage mereka juga akan ikut serta menonton Ujian Chuunin kali ini." Ucap Minato tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, Bukankah Kage mereka baru?, Dan mereka juga baru selesai dari Perang Saudara?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku juga tidak tau tapi yang pasti, Mereka mengabarkan bahwa ada 3 orang bocah yang membantu mereka." Ucap Minato dengan nada penasaran.

"Dan itu pasti bukan mereka heh" Menma menghina Murid dari team 11 tapi dia akan tahu suatu hal di ujian chuunin.

**Master Kagune telah bangkit, Sang Light Golden Dragon sudah Bersinar, dan Sang Dark Knight Dragon sudah sama Gelapnya dengan Sinar sang Light.**

.

.

.

**7 Hari kemudian**

Training Ground 11.

Mereka bertiga sedang bercerita tentang kekuatan mereka masing-masing menunggu sang Sensei, Kushina datang entah karena apa. Tapi yang pasti itu sesuatu yang penting, Karena jika tidak penting maka mereka tidak akan dikumpulkan di sini.

Pofftt!

Sebuah asap menandakan seseorang datang.

"Nah... Apa sesuatu yang penting itu?" Ucap Naruto tak sabaran.

"Baiklah, Ini mungkin sesuatu yang buruk bagi kalian yang Genin baru." Ucap Kushina menghela nafas.

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Beberapa hari lagi, Kalian akan mengikuti Ujian Chuunin yang diselenggarakan Konoha, Mungkin kalian be-"

"Daftarkan kami" Ucap Naruto menyeringai kecil.

"Kau yakin" Tanya Kushina agak cemas.

"Kapan sih kami tidak siap" Ucap Naruto tegas lalu kembali duduk ditempat yang ditempatinya tadi.

"Baiklah, Kuharap kalian tidak mengecewakanku" Ucap Kushina lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Baiklah teman-teman, Kita akan berlatih untuk Ujian Chuunin" Ucap Naruto memerintah dan tentu saja hanya dijawab dengan Ya/ anggukan.

.

.

.

SKIP Latihannya

.

.

"Baiklah Ujian Chuunin pertama yang kalian lakukan adalah Mengerjakan lembar jawaban, kalian tidak boleh ketahuan mencontek saat mengerjakan Tugas ini, Jika kalian gagal disini, Kalian akan menjadi Genin selamanya."

"Perduli apa aku dengan Genin" Ucap Koshiro dengan nada santai namun suara kecil yang untung saja tidak terdengar oleh ibiki.

.

.

.

**SKIP (Semuanya sama dengan Canon, Naruto di canon diubah Menma)**

.

.

"Kalian yang masih ada disini, LULUS!" Ucap Ibiki.

"Wah, Nampaknya kau terlalu lembut Ibiki" Ucap seseorang wanita yang cukup eerrrrr... Seksi.

"Baiklah ikuti aku ke Hutan kematian" Ucap Anko si wanita seksi tadi.

.

.

.

.

**Hutan Kematian (Death Forest)**

"Baiklah dalam tahap ini kalian akan mendapatkan salah satu dari Gulungan antara Bumi dan Langit" Ucap Anko memberi arahan dijawab anggukan Beberapa peserta.

"Dalam tahap ini tidak dilarang membunuh" Ucap Anko kembali membuat beberapa orang yang memiliki Hasrat-hasrat membunuh menyeringai kejam.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan kedua temannya sedang melompat di dahan-dahan pohon dengan cepat, dan memilih untuk bersantai.

"Ada yang mendekat!" Peringatan dari Naruto membuat kedua temannya langsung bersiaga.

"Kami bukan musuh" Terlihat dari 3 Gadis yang seumuran mereka membawa sebuah gulungan.

"Lalu?" Naruto pun masih bersiaga.

"Kami dari Kirigakure, Naruto-sama" Ucap Salah satu dari mereka

"Oh begitu. Lalu kenapa kalian kesini?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Hehehe~ Ternyata Naruto-sama, Koshiro-sama, dan Kuroko-sama begitu keren jika dilihat dari dekat" Ucap Salah satu dari mereka, Dijawab anggukan kedua gadis itu.

"Cuma itu?" Tanya Naruto sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah kami pergi dulu, Jaa-nee Naruto-sama, Koshiro-sama, Kuroko-sama" Ucap Ketiganya tersenyum nyengir.

"Hah ada-ada saja" Ucap Koshiro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Daripada bersantai-santai disini lebih baik kita mencari musuh" Ucap Naruto agak malas.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka bertemu Ninja dari Konoha, Terlihat dari lambang Konoha di kepala salah satu Dari ninja itu.

"Serahkan gulungan kalian!" Ucap Ketua dari ninja itu.

"Heii! Kita sama-sama dari Konoha bodoh!" Ucap Koshiro kesal dengan 3 Ninja didepannya yang menyeringai.

"Hahaha lagipula kalian adalah yang terlemah dari peserta tadi. Aku akan mengalahkanmu, Sekaligus membunuhmu, Dasar tidak berguna!." Ucap ketua ninja itu dengan nada sinis dan sombongnya.

"Cih, Berpencar!" Ucap Naruto memerintah.

Kedua temannya melesat ke kiri dan ke kanan diikuti kedua teman dari Ninja Konoha mengikuti mereka satu persatu.

"Nah tinggal kita berdua sekarang" Ucapnya dengan nada menghina.

**"Katon: Gokakyou No Jutsu"** Merapal segel dan menyimburkan bola api dari mulutnya.

WHUSHHH~

Bola api itu melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

Naruto pun tidak mau bermain-main, dan Mengeluarkan Kagune-nya, Melempar Bola api itu dengan Ekor kagunenya.

WHUSHHHH~

Sukses mengubah arah Bola api itu, dan Terkena salah satu Pohon yang menimbulkan Kegosongan pada batang pohon itu.

"Hehh! Timku yang terlemah ya?" Ucap Naruto tersenyum sadis.

"A-apa itu" Ucap sang Ketua tadi ketakutan.

"Kau harus merasakan Kaguneku, Tidak sembarangan orang pernah merasakannya lho" Mata Naruto pun mulai berubah menjadi Mata asli dari Ghoul. Sang ketua tentu ingin kabur tapi sesuatu meremas perutnya.

Crashhhh!

Tulangnya serasa diremukkan oleh Seekor Kagune Naruto, Setelah itu Naruto mencabik-cabiknya dengan ketiga kagunenya, Kagunenya bertambah setelah melawan Sanbi.

"Arghhh!, Ampuni aku!" Teriaknya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Payah, Aku benci dengan orang sepertimu, Kau harus merasakan yang namanya Kematian" Naruto kembali tersenyum saadis dan Ekor kagunenya Mencuat ke atas, Mulai menjadi Runcing dan menusuk tepat di perut si Ketua.

**CRASHHHHHHHHH**!

Mati dalam keadaan Tragis itulah yang dialami orang sombong seperti itu, Bahkan benar-benar layak untuk mati.

.

.

**With Kuroko**

"Dimana sih, Si payah tadi" Ucap salah seorang lelaki yang salah satu Ninja Konoha tadi.

"Aku disini" Ucap Kuroko yang membawa pedang Berwarna hitam di kedua tangannya.

Crashhh!.

Kuroko kembali menghilang dari pandangan sang Musuh yang masih kesakitan akibat Tebasan Kuroko.

"Siall!, Jika kau benar-benar kuat lawanlah aku tanpa bersembunyi" Ucap Orang itu menghina Kuroko.

Kuroko tentu saja tidak akan terpengaruh dengan ucapan orang itu, Tanpa disadari orang itu, Kuroko sudah berada didepannya bersiap menebaskan pedangnya.

Crashhh

Tepat mengenai tangan sang musuh membuat Goresan yang begitu besar pada tangannya.

"ARGHHH Biadab!" Ucap nya lalu mengeluarkan Jutsunya.

**Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu**

Naga air sudah bersiap menerjang Kuroko, Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

**Dark Element: Barrier!**

DUARRR!

Namun karena penghalang yang dibuat Kuroko jauh lebih kuat, Itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Kuroko.

"Sumimasen"

**The Death Blow**

CRASHHHH!

CRASHHH!

Puluhan tebasan dilakukan Kuroko dengan cepat.

"Arghhhhh!"

.

.

**With Koshiro**

"Aku yakin, Hidupmu benar-benar tidak berguna untuk Konoha, Karena itulah kau harus mati!" Ucap Ninja Konoha.

"Aku sih gak nanya" Ucap Koshiro dengan wajah datar, Mengeluarkan pedangnya entah darimana.

"Mati kau!" Ucap Ninja tadi.

**Katon: Honsenka No Jutsu**

Bebeberapa bola api kecil melayang ke arah.

"Maaf saja, Serangan seperti ini tidak ada rasanya untukku" Ucap Koshiro tertawa kecil.

"Itu hanya sebagian kekuatanku, Bajingan!" Ucapnya marah.

"Rasakan ini!" Genin sombong yang berada didepan Koshiro menyerangnya dengan Katananya menebas dengan cara Horizontal, Tapi dengan refleks yang telah terlatih, Koshiro melakukan kayang, Setelah itu menendang Perut sang Musuh.

Duakhhh

Terlempar agak jauh karena terkena tendangan Koshiro.

"Kau lambat" Sesuatu berada dibelakangnya sudah siap memenggal kepalanya.

"B-bagaimana b-" Shock akan musuhnya yang sudah berada di belakangnya.

CRASHHH!

"Huh, Payah!" Koshiro kembali menghilangkan pedangnya dan pergi dari tempat musuhnya.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto sedang bersandar di Batang pohon yang lumayan besar.

"Sudah. Naruto-kun" Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Begitu." Naruto juga membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Yoo!" Seseorang menyapa mereka dan sudah pasti itu Koshiro.

"Sudah mendapat gulungannya" Tanya Koshiro hanya dijawab pelan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah dua gulungan sudah kita dapatkan, Kita akan ke menara."

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Sebuah ledakan berbunyi dari.

Mereka bertiga mengalihkan penglihatan mereka dan dari jauh terlihat Tim 7 sedang melawan seseorang yang jauh lebih kuat dari mereka.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Kuroko ke Taichou dalam Timnya.

"Tidak ada, Lagipula mereka terlalu kuat haha" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Yap, Mereka sangat kuat hingga membuatku Tertawa" Ucap Koshiro ikut tertawa. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, Lagipula Tim 7 Bukanlah teman yang baik, Jadi tinggalkan saja.

.

.

Naruto sampai di menara dan menyerahkan Gulungan Bumi dan Langit yang sudah didapat.

"Huh, Akhirnya sampai juga" Ucap Naruto meregangkan ototnya perlahan.

"Yap dan Kita harus menunggu, Tim lainnya sampai dan Dilanjutkan ke Ujian Chuunin ke 3.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu beberapa Tim dari berbagai Desa sudah berkumpul.

**Final Chuunin Exam**

"Kalian dikumpulkan disini, Akan melawan satu-sama lain, Namun karena tidak terlalu banyak, Kalian akan menyelesaikannya Hari ini juga." Ucap Hokage memberikan Arahan lengkap dan hanya mendapatkan jawaban yang lumayan penting.

Sebuah Layar besar terlihat diatas Gedung.

Kamishiro Naruto Ken Vs Namikaze Menma

Seijuro Koshiro Vs Uchiha Sasuke

Sabaku No Gaara Vs Tetsuya Kuroko

Bla bla bla ( Anggap aja semua Tim Konoha melawan OC dan saya tidak akan menjelaskan Mereka, hanya TIM 11)

.

.

Pertandingan Pertama!

Naruto vs Menma!

Sentou Kaichi!

**TBC**

**Yoo Minna -_-**

**Sial... Chap 10 tidak ada Reviews, Aku mulai berniat menghentikan fic ini -_-**

**Ya... Sudahlah, Jika fic ini tidak ada Reviews.**

**Saya Hiatus -_-**

**Koshiro~Out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke,DLL**

**Pair:**

**Naruto x Touka**

**Kuroko x ? (Saran)**

**Koshiro x Sara**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

**Warn: GhoulNaru!, OCNaru! FriendOC! StrongNaruKuroKoshi! (Setuju tidak jika saya membuat ini menjadi Time Traveler? Naru and KK ke DxD? Namun hanya sampai penyerangan kokabiel?)**

* * *

[OP Theme of Anime: Kuroko no Basuke / Artist: GRANRODEO] [Disarankan yang gak full biar masuk :v kalau gak mau yah gak usah :v]

**Yowai jibun nante tokku ni jikaku shitenda yo**

Kuroko sedang berdiri sendirian seorang diri.

**Sonna mono ni nareai taku nai**

Latar langsung tepat ke Muka Kuroko dengan Background Dark Knight Dragon

**Tatoeba dokusenken dame da to doukasen**

Kini berubah kembali menjadi Koshiro yang berdiri sendirian.

**Jibun ni hi o tsukeru you ni**

Latar langsung kembali tepat di muka Koshiro dengan Background Light Golden Dragon.

**Sen-nen mo te o toriatte tairaku o**

Scene berubah Ke Naruto yang sedang berdiri di lapangan luas.

**Sarashi atte zureta jakuten**

Scene berubah Ke Menma yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh di depan Naruto.

**Waratte ieta tsumori nano ni**

Menma mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang dapat di dengar Naruto.

**Toonoku kyori wa SO FAR**

Kagune Naruto keluar dan menggeliat kecil.

**Sabishii wake ja nai no ni**

Naruto melesat ke Menma.

**Oikakeru no ni**

Menma yang memegang Kunai cabang tiga juga melesat ke Naruto.

Scene pun Menghitam

**Boku no ai o kurae, kuratte miro**

Naruto, Kuroko dan Koshiro tengah melawan Musuh mereka masing.

**TRY ME CRAZY**

Mereka bertiga mengeluarkan jurus mereka. Begitu juga musuh mereka.

**Dareka no risou o shitterun darou ne**

Naruto dan Menma sedang bertatapan dengan Muka yang sangat dekat.

**Kansei no seijuku nante shitaku wa nainda**

Kuroko yang menatap Gaara dari jauh.

**Kansei no seijuku nante shitaku wa nainda**

Koshiro yang mengeluarkan pedangnya serta mengaktifkan Emperor eyesnya, Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

**Kieta me no mae no keshiki wa aseta**

Mereka bertiga kembali melesat dengan cepat.

**iro yori koi**

Latar kemudian menghitam dengan tulisan Life Or Dead!

* * *

Naruto dan Menma sedang berhadapan, Wajah Menma tersenyum meremehkan, Tidak lupa dengan Teriakan Fansgirl Menma yang berteriak memeriahkan pertandingan.

Fansgirl Naruto yang berasal dari Kirigakure yang ikut serta menonton ikut berteriak."Naruto-sama!, Naruto-sama!" Naruto sempat membalas dengan tangannya, Tanda menyapa.

"KYAAAA!" Fansgirl Naruto berteriak tidak jelas.

"Wahai gadis manis, Bisa kalian diam?" Ucap Koshiro berpidato sekejap.

"Gadis Manis?"

"Itu pasti Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Tentu saja Aku!"

Bukannya tenang malah kembali riuh.

"Mizukage, Ada apa dengan penonton Bawaanmu itu?, Kenapa mereka mengenal Naruto?" Tanya sang Yondaime Hokage kebingungan.

"Itu tidak penting, Pertandingannya telah dimulai" Ucap Mizukage tersenyum dibalik topinya.

**A/N: Play Soundtrack (Memories- Granrodeo)**

Naruto Vs Menma.

"Nah Menma, Aku akan menikmati pertandingan ini" Ucap Naruto menyeringai

"Heh, Kau akan kalah telak! Naruto!" Ucap Menma dengan santainya.

"Ayo kita buktikan!" Ucap Naruto melesat.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Menma merapal Jutsunya dan membuat Puluhan bayangan yang menyerang Naruto. Puluhan bunshin itu menyerang Naruto bersamaan, Tentu saja dapat ditangani Naruto dengan mudah.

Menma yang melihat serangan bunshinnya gagal melempar beberapa Kunai.

"Kunai Bunshin No Jutsu"

Rotation

Naruto berputar dengan mengeluarkan Kagune-nya dan dapat dilihat para penonton Naruto membuat Putaran merah bagaikan Jurus Neji saat menggunakan kaiten. Dengan cepat Naruto kembali menghialngkan Kagunenya.

"Hanya itu?, Atau kau terlalu lemah hingga membuatku terluka saja tak bisa?" Ucap Naruto memancing Menma agar menjadi tidak terkendali.

"Cih, Kau akan benar-benar merasakan kekuatanku!" Deklarasi mulai diterangkan oleh Menma. Menma melempar sebuah Kunai cabang 3, Kunai Hiraishin. Tentu Naruto yang sering membaca tahu apa kegunaan Kunai itu. Minato tersenyum dari Kursinya melihat Menma menggunakan Kartu AS nya, Tentu saja ini adalah Salah satu jurus terkuatnya.

Menma melempar Kunai itu yang dihindari Naruto dengan kepalanya yang di miringkan sedikit. Menma menyeringai.

Trink

Secepat kilat Menma sudah berada dibelakang Naruto bersiap Menikam Naruto dengan Kunai yang tadi dia lempar.

Naruto dengan refleks terlatih, Memutar Tubuhnya dan Meninju perut Menma yang menurutnya sasaran yang bagus untuk Tinju Ghoulnya.

Menma membelalakkan Matanya, Terkejut? Tentu saja! Ketika kau sudah sangat cepat dan musuhmu lebih cepat darimu kau pasti akan terkejut. Apalagi bila pukulan

musuhmu Bagaikan Batu seberat satu ton yang menghantammu.

Duakkkh!

Menma terbanting kebelakang, Terseret jauh hingga menghantam Tembok Stadiun itu.

Duarrrr!

"A-apa yang baru saja terjadi" Kazekage kebingungan melihat Naruto masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"I-ini tidak mungkin!" Kali ini minato yang membelalakkan Matanya melihat Jutsu Hiraishin Menma dapat ditahlukkan dengan mudah.

"Grrrr!" Menma menggeram Marah karena telah dipermalukan di Pertandingan ini.

"Ayo! Buktikan kalau ucapanmu tadi itu benar!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum remeh.

"Sialan!" Menma kembali menghilang. Tepat dibelakang Naruto, Kunainya Terjatuh didekat Naruto saat Naruto meninjunya tadi.

"Rasengan"

Whushhhhhhh!

Untung Naruto masih melindungi Perutnya dengan Energi Kagune, Yang dapat dimanipulasinya.

"Ughh!, Lumayan juga." Secercah darah menetes keluar dari mulutnya.

"Rasakan itu, Pengecut! Aku yakin Orang tuamu benar-benar membuangmu Karena tidak berguna!" Ucap Menma menghina orang tua Naruto.

"Kau...! Tidak tau apapapun Tentang orang tuaku! Bajingan!" Bebatuan kecil mulai berterbangan, Ekor Kagune Naruto mulai keluar dari Bokongnya.

"Kau! Akan benar-benar kuhabisi" Ucap Naruto marah, Tentu saja marah! Menghina diri kita? Tentu tidak akan terlalu dimasukkan keh hati. Tapi? Orang tua? Manusia Suci yang melahirkanmu Kedua Dihina oleh orang? Itu benar benar tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Kekuatan macam apa itu?" Tanya semuanya Ketakutan, Kecuali Kuroko, Koshiro, Mei dan Penonton Kirigakure lainnya.

**Whushhh**!

Menma yang masih terkejut tentu tidak siap dengan Naruto yang sudah berada di depannya bersiap Menebasnya dengan Kagunenya.

**Duakhhh**

Kagune Naruto seakan Meninju Menma hingga terlempar jauh, aruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

Naruto melompat tinggi, Dengan 3 Ekor Kagunenya yang bersiap menindis dan membuat Menma penyet Tertindir Kagunenya.

Duakhhh!

Dengan kerasnya Menma tertindis dan kali ini serasa berkali-kali lipat dari Tinjual Naruto sebelumnya.

"Arghhh!"

"Pelajaran pertama, Jangan remehkan musuhmu selemah apapun dia!" Ucap Naruto menendang Menma. Menma kembali terlempar akibat tendangan super kuat dari Naruto.

"Arghhh!" Kembali meringis.

"Kedua, Jangan melibatkan siapapun atau menghina siapapun saat bertarung!" Naruto mulai meruncingkan Kagune-nya.

"Berhenti! Naruto! Dia sudah tak kuat lagi!" Seseorang membuyarkan Konsentrasi Naruto. Naruto mulai sadar dan otaknya mulai Netral.

"Kau menyerah Menma?" Tanya Naruto sambil.

"Masih belum!" Ucap Menma marah, Chakra kemerahan mulai menyelimutinya.

"Kau!, Harus kukalahkan disini!" Menma mulai mengeluarkan sebuah Ekor.

"Wah!, Wahh! Ekor melawan Ekor?, Tidak buruk" Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Kyuubi menguasainya, Kita harus menghentikannya" Ucap Minato terkejut

"Tenang, Hokage. Anak itu bisa mengatasinya" Mei tersenyum kecil

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin" Ucap Minato melotot kearah Mei.

"Jika dia tidak menang kau boleh menghancurkan Desa ku" Ucap Mei tertawa ringan, Kazekage, Ayah dari Gaara terkejut.

**WHUSHHHHHHHH!**

Menma melesat dengan cepat, Dan menggerakkan Ekornya, Naruto tentu tidak ingin main-main.

DUAKHHH!

Dua buah Ekor kemerahan saling bertabrakan menimbulkan bunyi yang begitu besar.

DUAKHHH

DUAKHHH

DUAKHHH!

DUAKHHH

Diantara kedua ekor itu, Tidak ada yang menyerah, Tentu saja.

"Rasengan"

"Jika kau benar-benar kuat ayo kita bertarung dengan Jurus ku ini" Ucap Menma. Rasengan Biru dan diselmuti Chakra merah, Sudah bersiap.

"Baiklah, Akan kubuat kau merasakan, Apa yang kurasakan. Selama ini!"

**Illusion: Mental Destroyer**

Tanpa Menma sadari Dunia mulai berputar, Jiwanya berada dalam Tubuh Naruto kecil yang tengah disiksa Oleh Kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

"Kau, Memang tidak berguna Anak bajingan" Minato memukulnya dengan Chakra ditangannya.

"Arghhhh!, Hentikan!"

"Dasar anak lemah tak tau diuntung" Kushina ikut memukulnya.

Kejadian itu diulang berkali-kali

**Real World**

Air mata mulai keluar dari Menma, Dia baru merasakan yang namanya. Dihina, Disiksa, Tidak diberi makan seminggu, dan Disiksa terus-terusan, Dikucilkan, dan Seturusnya, Hidupnya seakan tidak berguna lagi, Jika dia yang menjadi Naruto dia pasti sudah Mati saat ini!.

"Aku... Aku... Aku Minta maaf Naruto!" Menma mulai terduduk, dan Berlutut. Air mata mulai mengalir deras di kelopak matanya.

"Aku... Menyerah...!" Menma mengangkat Tangannya. Naruto tersenyum melihat menma yang telah Berubah, Mungkin mentalnya telah Rusak. Naruto menyambut menma yang berlutut dihadapannya.

"Kau...? ... Memaafkanku?" Tanya Menma. Dijawab anggukan pelan Naruto.

"Namikaze Menma. Menyerah!, Dengan ini Pemenangnya Kamishiro Naruto Ken" Ucap Genma Shiranui

"Kau tidak apa-apa Menma?" Tanya Kushina mendatangi menma dijawab Senyuman dan anggukan kecil oleh Menma.

"Syukurlah." Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya sudah berubah, Ibu mana yang tidak senang jika anaknya telah menjadi seseorang yang kembali ke jalan yang benar dan tidak menyombongkan diri dengan apa yang di punya.

.

.

.

"Pertandingan yang benar-benar hebat Hokage" Ucap Kazekage kepada Hokage.

"Aku agak terkejut melihat Jutsu andalanmu ditakhlukkan Bocah berumur 13 tahun itu" Sang Kazekage terkekeh pelan.

"Kazekage!, Huh sudahlah, Lagipula anak berambut putih yang kau lihat tadi benar-benar berbakat" Ucap Minato mengangguk pelan.

"Konoha memang selalu punya kejutan, Bukan begitu? Mizukage?" Tanya Kazekage.

"Hahaha, Tentu saja" Ucap Mizukage terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi, Anakku pasti akan menang, Hokage" Ucap Kazekage, tersenyum bangga.

"Entahlah, tapi siapa lawannya?, Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi?" Tanya Kazekage celingak-celinguk.

"Aku juga tak tahu" Ucap Hokage ikut-ikutan celingak-celinguk mencari.

Pertandingan selanjutnya.

Koshiro Seijuro Vs Sasuke Uchiha.

TAP

TAP

Seseorang Melompat dari gedung setinggi Ratusan meter itu.

Membuat semua orang terkejut, Walau ada yang biasa saja.

"Itu Bahaya!" Ucap Kushina melihat muridnya dengan Senonohnya lompat.

"Itu Dia! Koshiro Seijuro" Ucap beberapa orang Konoha.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya bertarung, Aku yakin Uchiha Sasuke menang" Ucap Daimyo Konoha.

"Ayo bertaruh!" Para penonton Kirigakure ikutan bertaruh dan Tentu saja penonton Konoha memilih Uchiha, Yang konon memiliki Sharingan, Dan Uchiha itu lagipula Prodigy.

Play Soundtrack: (Punky Funky Love- Granrodeo)

Sasuke tentu tidak ingin direndahkan Melompat, Tentu saja kakinya dialiri chakra agar tidak sakit. Tidak mungkin bukan? Prodigy Uchiha kesakitan karena melompat, Atau bahkan Patah tulang?, Sungguh akan menjadi sejarah Konyol.

"Baiklah"

Sentou Kaichi!

"Hnn!" Sasuke masih berdiri, Menunggu musuhnya menyerangnya. Namun bukannya serangan yang didapat.

"Kau takut untuk menyerang?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Siapa?" Ucap Koshiro datar.

"Kau benar-benar lemah, Atau kau takut melawan Uchiha sepertiku heh?" Sasuke mulai merendahkannya, dan Merapal segel.

**"Katon: Gokakyou No Jutsu"** Mengeluarkan bola api mainstream ini membuat Koshiro muak. Apa tidak ada Jurus api yang lain apa.

"Jutsu seperti ini kau bilang kuat?" Koshiro memutar bola matanya Bosan.

'Aku akan bermain-main dulu saja' Batin Koshiro nista. Melompat sedikit ke kiri menghindari Bola Api itu dengan mudah.

"Cih" Sasuke mendecih tidak suka dan melemparkan Shuriken raksasa, Fuma Shuriken dan Melemparkannya.

**"Kage Shuriken No Jutsu" **Fuma Shuriken tadi menjadi 4.

"?" Mengerutkan Alisnya kebingungan?

Apa maksudnya Shuriken ini? Itulah pertanyaan salah satu Tokoh utama dalam fic ini. Menghindar adalah cara yang paling tepat.

TAP

Melompat menjauh kebelakang menghindari Shuriken Raksasa itu, Tapi Sasuke sudah berada dibelakangnya menyiapkan Benar.

SREEEEEET

SREEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT

Mengikat Musuhnya dengan Benang Chakra yang dapat menghabisi musuhnya jika api menjalar disana.

"Kau menyerah?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat musuhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak?" Ucap Koshiro berusaha melepaskan Lilitan Tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, Semua sudah berakhir" Ucap Sasuke pelan dan Seringai.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" Bola Api kecil ditembakkan Sasuke kearah Koshiro.

WHUSHHH~

DUARRR!

"Haha, Aku menang!, Berikan semua uangmu" Ucap beberapa Penonton Konoha yang tadi ikut taruhan.

"Kau kira serangan seperti itu akan membunuhku?" Tanya Koshiro dari balik asap itu, Sebelumnya dia membuat Barrier dengan elementnya dan membuatnya tidak terluka.

"Cih" Sasuke melempar Shuriken kembali, Kali ini Shuriken biasa yang membuat Koshiro menghindar dengan santai.

"Kena kau!" Ucap Sasuke lalu melilit Sesuatu pada tubuhnya.

"Benang lagi, benang lagi. Apa tidak ada yang lain"

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan Dehaman Uchihanya.

**Lion Combo**

Sasuke mengangkat Koshiro lalu berputar.

'Jurus Copy-an aja bangga' Inner Koshiro.

DUARRRRRR

"Itu, Seperti Jutsumu Rock Lee!" Ucap Guy sensei.

"Jutsuku bisa ditiru olehnya?" Ucap Rock Lee terkaget.

.

.

Asap kembali mengepul dan Kemenangan akan ditentukan beberapa menit kedepan.

"Maaf saja, Aku tidak akan kalah oleh orang sombong sepertimu" Ucap Koshiro memutar bola matanya Bosan.

"Cih, Kau benar-benar memaksaku!" Ucap Sasuke memperingati Sharingan dua Tomoenya telah Aktif.

"Nah itu yang kutunggu!, Pertandingan ini baru dimulai" Ucap Koshiro tersenyum santai.

**Dual Sword**

Kedua pedangnya keluar dari sarangnya.

"Tunggu? Sejak kapan si Merah itu membawa pedang " Tanya Kazekage kebingungan.

"Aku juga tidak tau" Ucap Minato. Sedangkan Mizukage hanya terkekeh kecil.

.

.

"Cih, Aku juga punya pedang" Ucap Sasuke mengambil pedangnya dari sarungnya.

"Nah ayo kita coba pedangku dengan pedangmu" Ucap Koshiro terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ayo kita mulai, Sialan" Ujar Sasuke yang kini benar-benar melewati batas kekesalannya.

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat. Mereka akan melakukan Taijutsu, Terbukti dari sasuke menyiapkan Tinjuannya.

DUAKKHHH

TAKKK

DUAKKHH!

TAKK

Sasuke bersiap meninju Wajahnya dihindari cepat oleh Koshiro bergerak kesamping, Tangan kanannya mulai bersiap meninju Perut Sasuke. Sasuke dapat memprediksi itu dan Memblok tinjuan Koshiro. Sasuke menendang Perut Koshiro dan Untung saja masih dapat ditahan.

"Terlalu lamban" Ucap Koshiro mengambil pedannya yang tadi menganggur dan Bersiap menebas Sasuke.

TRANKKKKK!

TRINKKKKKK!

Percikan api terlihat dari Pedang Sasuke dan Koshiro yang menggesek.

Mengalirkan Chakra petir dipedangnya hingga membuat pedang itu tambah Tajam, Koshiro melompat kebelakang menghindari pedang itu.

"Huh. Hampir saja" Gumam Koshiro.

"Sharinggannya benar-benar merepotkan, Jika pedang dengan pedang, Maka sekarang Mata dengan Mata"

"Emperor Eye" Mata kiri Koshiro mulai kekuningan.

"Prediksi melawan Masa depan?, Tidak buruk" Gumamnya pelan.

Melihat ke masa depan sebentar dan melihat Sasuke sudah menyiapkan Jutsu Chidorinya.

Menghindari Jutsu itu, Bukanlah hal yang buruk, Tapi keputusannya adalah membuat Sasuke sadar, Bahwa tidak ada yang tidak bisa mengalahkanmu.

"Baiklah, Aku tak suka basa-basi" Ucap Koshiro mulai menggenggam sesuatu.

"Light Element: Lightball" Bola Spiral tergenggam di tangannya.

Dalam Detik berikutnya dia sudah berada didepan Sasuke dan menghantamkan Jurusnya dengan Chidori milik Sasuke.

TRANKKKKK!

DUARRRRRRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi. membuat Semua penonton hening.

"Dia berlebihan" Naruto menggumam bosan.

"Seperti itulah Koshiro-kun saat serius" Ucap Kuroko mengangguk menyetujui Perkataan sang Taichou.

Dalam detik berikutnya ledakan menghilang.

Duakhhh!

TRAKKKK!

Suara batu berbunyi keras, Tanda akan Batu itu telah Pecah, dan Ternyata Sasuke tengah menempel disana atau bahkan Tenggelam.

"Arghhh!"

"Masih belum" Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Maaf, Saja tadi kepalamu terlalu tinggi. Haha" Terkekeh pelan saat menggunakan Kata-kata sang kakak.

"Aku menyerah!, Tapi Suatu saat aku akan mengalahkanmu, Dan Membunuh dia" Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Oh!"

"Baiklah, Karena Sasuke tidak bisa bertarung dan menyerah, Pemenangnya Koshiro Seijuro!" Ucap Genma.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Dikalahkan?, Grrrr! Ibu, Aku akan membunuh si merah itu setelah menghabisi Pertandingan ini" Ucap Gaara. Darahnya menggebu-gebu bagaikan orang gila.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yoo Minna :v Koshiro telah kembali dengan fic abal-abalnya :'v**

**Gimana actionnya? Buruk? :'v Sumimasen**

**Okay.. Mungkin aku ada di antara Hiatus atau gak.**

**Ya karena masih ada beberapa yang pengen fic ini dilanjut jadi saya lanjut dengan Semangat. dan Dengan tumbennya saya membuat 2K lebih :'v.**

**Okayyy saya benar-benar menginginkan Saran dan Reviews-an anda, Jngan lupa Mem Favs/Follow karena itu juga menambah semangat saya.**

**Baiklah saya akan menjawab pertanyaan para Readers.**

krieg-san : Yoshhh! Jangan lupa memberi Reviews Favs (Jangan fap-fap loh :v)

Agregor: Hahaha -_- Chap 11 cuma ceritain tentang baliknya Naruto dan Kedua kawannya kembali Ke Konoha -_-

Guest: Ada saran untuk tambahan, Jurus Naruto? Koshiro dan Kuroko?

npaa: Sumimasen! Akan kuusahakan

gilbert: Yosh Gilbert-san

fumoruki : Baiklah kuusahakan

OneeKyuuChan: Yosh terima kasih Kritikannya :D

Alicia Jean Gaunt: :v akan lebih lucu jika fic tidak ada pembaca :v, Aku akan usaha buat gak hiatus

mikaze993 : Gak lah? Ini chap 12 baru di Ujian Chuunin -_- tidak seperti Ficku yang lainnya

Namikaze Otorie: Okayy! Aku usahakan.

ayubpratama792 : Baiklah! Kuusahakan dan Kutamatkan Fic ini :3

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: Ya dehh... Sip

Yami No Be: :v Makasih reviewsnya cuwk :v

dragfilia hasnah: Wahh.. saya baru tahu cerita saya seru -_-, Ok saya tidak Hiatus.

shoibsmd: Yosh

Ero Azazel: Huh, :v disini mungkin Actionnya agak buruk dan saya buat cepat karena apa? -_- Naruto itu terlalu kuat untuk dibandingkan dengan Menma.

Draknamikaze ss: Ahh~~ Gomen kalau hambar :'v

.9: yosh

Nokia 7610 : Yosh

.

.

"Kapan pertarunganku? Author-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datar

"Nanti, Setelah chap ini. Ideku sedang mampet, Dan akan kubuat gaara bertaubat karena kau"

"Oh Begitu" ucap Kuroko.

"Author, Kau kini menjomblo" Ucap Naruto dengan datar.

" :v Aku senang dengan status baruku :v"

"Ya sudah"

"Terima Kasih atas Reviews kalian yang menyemangati author agar tidak Hiatus." Ucap Ketiganya

Baik... Jangan lupakan Reviews anda.

"Arigatouu!"

"Jangan lupakan Reviewsnya Okayy!" Ucap Koshiro.

.

.

Koshiro Seijuro~~~ Out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke, DxD**

**Pair:**

**Naruto x Touka**

**Kuroko x ? Koneko ( Setuju atau tidak?, Lagian Kuroko suka sesuatu yang berbau binatang seperti Kucing? :v)**

**Koshiro x Sara**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

**Warn: GhoulNaru!, OCNaru! FriendOC! StrongNaruKuroKoshi! TimeTraveler! Bash/Bad Rias and Issei**

* * *

[OP Theme of Anime: Kuroko no Basuke / Artist: GRANRODEO] [Disarankan yang gak full biar masuk :v kalau gak mau yah gak usah :v]

**Yowai jibun nante tokku ni jikaku shitenda yo**

Kuroko sedang berdiri sendirian seorang diri.

**Sonna mono ni nareai taku nai**

Latar langsung tepat ke Muka Kuroko dengan Background Dark Knight Dragon

**Tatoeba dokusenken dame da to doukasen**

Kini berubah kembali menjadi Koshiro yang berdiri sendirian.

**Jibun ni hi o tsukeru you ni**

Latar langsung kembali tepat di muka Koshiro dengan Background Light Golden Dragon.

**Sen-nen mo te o toriatte tairaku o**

Scene berubah Ke Naruto yang sedang berdiri di lapangan luas.

**Sarashi atte zureta jakuten**

Scene berubah Ke Menma yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh di depan Naruto.

**Waratte ieta tsumori nano ni**

Menma mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang dapat di dengar Naruto.

**Toonoku kyori wa SO FAR**

Kagune Naruto keluar dan menggeliat kecil.

**Sabishii wake ja nai no ni**

Naruto melesat ke Menma.

**Oikakeru no ni**

Menma yang memegang Kunai cabang tiga juga melesat ke Naruto.

Scene pun Menghitam

**Boku no ai o kurae, kuratte miro**

Naruto, Kuroko dan Koshiro tengah melawan Musuh mereka masing.

**TRY ME CRAZY**

Mereka bertiga mengeluarkan jurus mereka. Begitu juga musuh mereka.

**Dareka no risou o shitterun darou ne**

Naruto dan Menma sedang bertatapan dengan Muka yang sangat dekat.

**Kansei no seijuku nante shitaku wa nainda**

Kuroko yang menatap Gaara dari jauh.

**Kansei no seijuku nante shitaku wa nainda**

Koshiro yang mengeluarkan pedangnya serta mengaktifkan Emperor eyesnya, Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

**Kieta me no mae no keshiki wa aseta**

Mereka bertiga kembali melesat dengan cepat.

**iro yori koi**

Latar kemudian menghitam dengan tulisan Life Or Dead!

* * *

"Giliranmu, Kuroko" Ucap Koshiro dengan senang, Berjalan ketempat Tim 11.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke Tempat aman dengan santai, dan tidak ceroboh.

Kuroko bukanlah seorang yang ceroboh seperti Koshiro, Yang melompat dan mendapat Perhatian Penonton, Kuroko tidak bisa melakukan itu. Karena jika dia melakukan itu Hawa keberadaannya yang kecil akan menghilang dari dirinya.

TAP

Gaara mendarat dengan sempurna di Arena luas itu.

Wajahnya bagaikan orang gila yang sudah menemukan suatu hal yang akan dilakukannya.

"Tidak pernah aku melihat orang seperti dia" Ucap Koshiro dari yang sedang menopang tubuhnya, dengan kedua tangannya pada Tembok, Agar dapat melihat pertandingan.

"Ya!, Aku yakin sekali. Kuroko akan menceramahinya" Ucap Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Grrr" Gaara kembali menggeram tidak sabar.

Akhirnya musuhnya datang, dan yang dilihat Gaara seperti apa? Menurutnya musuhnya kali ini sepertinya hanya Semut kecil yang dapat dimusnahkannya dengan mudah.

"Baiklah keduanya siap?" Tanya Genma. Hanya dijawab anggukan pelan dari keduanya.

"Sentou Kaichi"

.

.

.

Kuroko melempar Kunai yang berada disakunya. Tentu saja Gaara hanya diam, dan Secara otomatis atau apa? Pasir menahan Laju Kunai yang Kuroko lempar, Saat dia melihat kedepannya. Kuroko sudah tidak ada disana?.

Kuroko yang berada dibelakang Gaara memutar tubuhnya dengan Kakinya.

PSSSSSSSSTTTTTTT

Pasir kembali menahan Gerakan kakinya.

Kuroko tentu tidak mau kalah dengan mudah bersiap menendang kepala Gaara.

PSSTTTT!

Pasir itu melindungi tubuh Gaara lagi dan Lagi.

Kuroko mau tak mau harus menghindar kebelakang dengan cara Salto.

TAP!

Mendarat dengan sempurna Kuroko mulai membuat Rencana tapi Gagal, Karena secara Tiba-tiba beberapa Shuriken pasir mengarah kearahnya.

Kuroko tentu tak mau mencari masalah dan mengeluarkan Pedangnya dengan cepat.

Trankkk! Trankkk!

Shuriken-shuriken itu masih dapat ditangkis olehnya membuat Shuriken buatan Gaara arahnya berubah.

Gaara mulai mengeluarkan Jurusnya, Jurus yang mematikan musuh dengan cepat.

**Sabaku Kyū**

Secara tiba pasir-pasir keluar dengan cepat dan membungkus tubuh Kuroko kedalamnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Ini akan selesai" Ucap Kazekage terkekeh pelan.

"Pertandingan belum selesai, Kazekage" Ucap Mizukage ikut-ikut terkekeh.

.

"Sumimasen" Ucap Seseorang dari belakang Gaara.

DUAKHHHH!

Gaara terkena Tinju Kuroko dengan telak.

'Siapa yang tadi kulawan?' Batin Gaara dengan Nada yang tersentak.

"Ga-Gaara?, Disentuh? Itu Mustahil" Ucap Kankuro terkejut.

"Sumimasen, Gaara-kun." Ucap Kuroko meminta maaf kepada Gaara, Tentu saja Gaara begitu marah dan senang, Ada seseorang yang dapat menyentuhnya. Walau tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Kau! Akan Kuhabisi!" Ucap Gaara dengan Nada Iblisnya.

PSSSTTTTTTTT!

Pasir mulai mengikat kaki Kuroko hingga tidak dapat bergerak, Kuroko tidak bola panik.

"Kau tahu, Gaara-kun? Manusia di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna" Ujar Kuroko dengan Nada datarnya.

**Play Soundtrack: Unravel - Tk from ling toshite sigure**

"Tau apa kau tentangku!" Ucap Gaara marah.

"Aku tak tau apa-apa tentangmu, Tapi Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan" Ucap Kuroko nadanya mulai menunjukkan Bahwa dia adalah orang yang perduli.

"Tau apa kau tentang dunia ini!, Yang harus kau mengerti adalah Kau akan mati ditanganku" Gaara menaikkan Intensitas Chakranya dengan pesat.

Kuroko tak menjawab, dia mulai dibungkus oleh Pasir Gaara.

PSSSSSSSSSTT!

**Sabaku Sōsō**

DUARRRRRRR!

Ledakan terjadi di pasir Gaara.

"Kuroko!" Kedua-temannya Terkejut karena Kuroko diam saja.

"Akhirnya, Kau mati!. Ibu pasti senang sekali" Ucap Gaara dengan nada yang begitu gembira.

"Ughh!" Seseorang disana meringis kecil, Itu adalah Kuroko.

"B-bagaimana mungkin!, Harusnya kau sudah mati" Teriak Gaara marah.

"Kau salah Gaara-kun, Kematian seseorang bukanlah sebuah kesenangan. Itu hanya akan terus menambah Siklus Kesedihan pada keluarganya." Ucap Kuroko dengan nada yang berbeda sebelumnya.

"Apa Maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara sekaligus membentaknya dengan keras.

"Kau terlalu berfikir tentang, Membunuh, Membunuh dan Membunuh!" Kuroko mulai geram dengan Lawannya yang satu ini.

"Kau mungkin belum merasakan yang namanya pertemanan!, Jadi setelah ini pertandingan ini. Kau harus menyadari perasaan Orang di sekitarmu !" Diakhir kalimat Kuroko mengucapkan dengan Nada tinggi sekaligus berteriak!.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin kalah!, Ibu memerlukan Darah!, Maka dari itu, Kau harus mati! " Gaara berucap dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

**Suna No Yoroi**

Pasir-pasir mulai berkeluaran dalam Labu Pasirnya.

Pasir-pasir yang berkeluaran itu mulai Membungkus tubuh Gaara, dan Memadat.

"Dia menggunakan itu?" Tanya Kankuro dengan nada Shock.

"Itu malah membuat pertahanannya rusak?" Ucap Temari ikut-ikutan Shock.

Kuroko berlari kearah Gaara.

**Dual Sword**

Kedua pedang miliknya sudah berada ditangannya.

Gaara mulai mengendalikan Pasirnya. Bersiap membuat Ombak pasir untuk menimpa Lawannya.

**Ryūsa Bakuryū**

TAP.

Kuroko melihat Ombak pasir siap menerkamnya dalam detik berikutnya.

PSSTTT!

DUARRRR!

Lagi-lagi ledakan pasir terdengar di Arena.

Kuroko menghindarinya dengan kecepatan Maksimalnya.

TAP

Kuroko sudah berada didepan Gaara dan menebas Gaara dengan cepat.

CRASHHH!

TRANKK!

WHUSHHH~

"Tidak mungkin" Kazekage membelalakkan matanya.

Pertahanan Gaara, Telah dihancurkan.

Gaara agak oleng kebelakang Tubuhnya tergores kecil, dan Mengeluarkan darah.

"Darah!" Gaara membelalakkan matanya dan baru kali ini dia terkejut, dan ketakutan. Dirinya belum pernah merasakan terluka sedikitpun.

"Aku akan memberimu berbagai macam hal yang belum kau lakukan" Ucap Kuroko menatap Gaara dengan miris.

"Pertama, Jangan memakai kekuatan sembarangan" Ucap Kuroko melesat kearah Gaara.

Kuroko meninju Gaara dengan Uppercut.

**Duakhh**

"Kedua, Lindungilah orang-orang berharga disekitarmu" Ucap Kuroko kembali meninju pipi Gaara.

"Dan Terakhir, Kami semua adalah temanmu" Kuroko menghentikan pukulannya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun' Batin Gaara bertanya-tanya karena saat mendapat pukulan Kuroko dia menutup matanya menahan sakit.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" Teriak Gaara mengeluarkan Air Mata, Harusnya dia dibunuh oleh Lawannya.

"Tidak, Teman tidak saling membunuh bukan" Ucap Kuroko memberi uluran tangan kepada Gaara yang sedang terduduk.

"Teman? Tidak pernah ada yang mau berteman denganku!" Ucap Gaara, Air mata mengalir deras di pelupuk matanya.

"Atau, Kau mendapat suruhan orang!" Gaara kembali membentak.

"Tidak, Kami adalah Temanmu!, dan akan selalu menjadi Temanmu" Kuroko tersenyum kecil kearah Gaara.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" Gaara berusaha memastikan, dan mendapat gelengan pelan oleh Kuroko.

"Terima kasih" Untuk pertama kalinya Gaara tersenyum membuat Dua Saudara dan Ayahnya tersentak, Dan ini pertama kalinya Gaara menyentuh orang lain tanpa niat membunuh.

"Aku kalah!" Ucap Gaara nyaring.

"Karena Sabaku Gaara menyerah, Pemenangnya Tetsuya Kuroko" Ucap Genma.

Riuhhhh...

Itulah yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Ujian Chuunin telah selesai berjalan dengan Lancar. dan Semua ninja kembali ke Desanya Masing-masing.

"Gaara!, Jadilah Kazekage!, Aku menunggu itu!" Ucap Naruto berteriak ke Gaara mendapat anggukan kecil dari Gaara.

"Baiklah, Onii-san, Onee-san, Dan Tou-san. Aku Minta maaf" Ucap Gaara, Kembali membuat Temari dan Kankuro Terkejut setengah mati.

"Onii-san?" Kankuro masih terkejut, "Onee-san?" Temari juga masih Shock, Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Gaara seperti ini.

"Dan Otou-san. Aku janji akan menjaga desa kita dengan nyawaku" Gaara sudah bersumpah.

"Maafkan Otou-san Gaara, Selama ini ayah berlaku buruk padamu" Ucap Kazekage dengan nada sedih.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, Kita akan pergi ke dimensi lain" Ucap Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Tanya Koshiro kebingungan.

"Hahaha, Mencari jodoh mungkin?" Ucap Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bertanya serius Naruto" dengan wajah Face palm Koshiro berbicara.

"Haha. Tentu saja mencari kekuatan, Siapa tahu? Kita mendapatkan kekuatan baru?, Bukan begitu?" Ucap Naruto bertanya kedua temannya.

**[Itu tidak buruk Partner, Lagipula jika disini saja, Kau tidak akan mendapatkan yang namanya Chakra. Mungkin di dimensi lain akan mendapat sesuatu] **Sang Naga Cahaya berbicara dari dalam Dirinya. dan Dapat didengar kedua temannya.

**[Itu tidak buruk, Light] **Balas sang Dark

"Baiklah, Tapi... Bagaimana cara kita kembali?" Tanya Koshiro mengangguk, lalu akhirnya bertanya Kembali.

"Hmm, Aku akan memberi sebuah Tanda dirumah kita agar saat kita kembali Portal dimensional kita otomatis kesana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak buruk juga" Ucap Kuroko yang dari tadi diam.

"Ya.. Sudahlah. Biarpun aku bilang tidak, Pasti kau akan memaksa" Ucap Koshiro pasrah akan keadaan.

"Baiklah kita ke Apartement kita" Ucap Naruto dijawab anggukan kedua temannya.

.

.

.

.

**Apartement**

"Nah, Tanda sudah kupasang dan aku akan memulainya."

"Tapi darimana kau mendapat Jurus ini?" Tanya Koshiro pusing, Jurus ini pasti tidak didapat dari Konoha atau tempat entah itu dimana.

"Ahh, Ini dari Tou-san ku"

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto dan Kaneki kini sedang berhadapan dan Naruto bertanya suatu hal.

"Tou-san? Ghoul bukan makhluk sembarangan, Kenapa Ghoul ada di Konoha?, Aku yakin semua orang di Konoha itu Manusia?" Tanya Naruto panjang lebar.

"Begini, Dulu Tou-san adalah ninja payah yang tidak memiliki Chakra, dan Saat itu Tou-san menemukan ini, Lalu Tou-san tinggal di suatu tempat, Dan aku lupa apa yang terjadi yang pasti saat itu Aku hampir dibunuh oleh Ghoul disana. Namun Ibumu menolongku tapi beberapa organ tubuhku Hancur. Ibumu mendonorkan Organ tubuhnya, dan saat itu ayah menjadi Half Ghoul"

"Lalu, setelah itu Ibu mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai ayah, Ayah juga menyukainya dan Akhirnya kami menikah dan Tinggal di Konoha." Kaneki menjawabnya dengan Lengkap dan Jelas.

"Simpan jurus ini, Kau akan mendapatkan Pasanganmu dengan Jurus ini mungkin? Atau kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menjadi TimeTraveler, Penjelajah Dimensi dan mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan Kekuatan yang berguna?" Ucap sang ayah mendapatkan Anggukan oleh anaknya.

lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan Sesi pertanyaan mereka

**FLASBACK END**

"Ya sudah aku mulai"

**"Dimension: Open"**

Portal mulai terbuka dan menghisap Mereka.

"UWAHHHHH!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ini Terasa DEJAVUU!" Koshiro Berteriak, Dia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

"UWAHH!" Kuroko memasang wajah datarnya. -_- Luar biasa sekali anak ini.

.

.

.

**DxD Dimension.**

Di Dunia terdapat 3 Ras selain manusia.

Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh, dan Iblis.

Kita tidak akan membahas itu karena itu sudah terlalu mainstream -_-

.

.

DUAKHHH

3 Orang jatuh dengan keras di sebuah taman yang begitu sepi dan menyeramkan.

Satu malaikat jatuh mendatangi mereka. Dia membawa **Light Spear !**

"Kussooooo!, Makhluk macam apa itu" Ucap Koshiro berteriak kaget.

"Kita harus melawannya." Naruto mulai bersiap menyiapkan Kagunenya tapi.

"Tidak bisa, Kekuatanku hilang" Ucap Naruto menggeram.

"Sialan" Koshiro menggeram kesal

"Aku juga" Kuroko pun juga begitu.

"Karena kalian melihat kejadian tadi, Kalian juga harus mati!"

**JLEBBB!**

Ketiganya membelalak saat 3 Buah Light Spear menembus perut mereka!

**TBC**

**Yoo Minna :3**

**Entah kenapa saya berfikir sampe kesini hahaahha, Gomen kalau benar-benar aneh dan payah. Aku minta maaf.**

**Oh ya terima kasih atas Reviewsnya.**

**Gomen kalau pendek :'v, Saya sedang disibukkan dengan Game yang bernama Konoha Ninja :v :v. #Abaikan**

**Baiklah saya akan menjawab para reviewers**

Gilbert : Yosh Kuusahakan

Guest: Hahaha :v masa ntar Naruto nyentuh Vali dia dapat kekuatan Vali :v Greget banget.

fumoruki : Yosh

Nokia 7610: Yosh

Namikaze Otorie : Ya begitulah

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: Hahahaha arigatou Reviews.

.52: Hahaha membuat pertarungan juga agak sulit.

.792: Yosh arigatou

Alicia Jean Gaunt: Arigatou Fav nya :3

Hana Kouki : Haha ya :v

dragfilia hasnah : Ya

Ero Azazel: Chapter ini terjawab

Gin kazami: Yosh

shoibsmd : Yoshaaaa!

viraoctvn: Ok

Mungkin cukup sampai disini.

Koshiro out~


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke, DxD**

**Pair:**

**Naruto x Touka**

**Kuroko x ? Koneko **

**Koshiro x Sara/Sona? (Ada saran?)**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

**Warn: GhoulNaru!, OCNaru! FriendOC! StrongNaruKuroKoshi! TimeTraveler! Bash/Bad Rias and Issei**

* * *

**JLEBBBB! **

Crashhh!

"Arghhh!" Ketiganya berteriak kesakitan terlihat dari diri mereka yang menyemburkan darah dari mulut dan Perut mereka yang tertembus.

"Ah... Setidaknya kita mati bersama, Aku siap dengan itu." Koshiro terkekeh pelan sebelum ajalnya menjemput.

"A- Uhukkk.. Aku juga tidak masalah" Naruto kembali menyemburkan Muntahan darah dari mulutnya.

"Tentu." Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Buchou! Sekiryuutei ini bereaksi dengan Pion Pawn sebanyak 8 Buah, Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Ucap Akeno memeriksa Tubuh sekiryuutei.

"5 Saja, Dia pasti sangat berguna. Aku akan menolong 3 Orang itu" Ucap Rias

"Tapi mereka pion mereka hanya 1" Ucap Akeno.

"Tidak masalah, Tapi. Jika tidak berguna akan ku Unset mereka" Ucap Rias.

Bla Bla Bla.

**SKIP... **

"Ughhh!" Naruto mulai membuka matanya, Namun kepalanya masih begitu pening.

"Sial!" Kepalanya masih begitu pusing! Mengedarkan pandangannya pelan, Melihat dirinya berada disebuah Kamar yang terkesan bangsawan.

"Enghh!" Belum sempat kesadarannya kembali Si Biru telah terbangun dari pingsannya bersamaan dengannya.

"Dimana ini? Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kuroko kebingungan walau kepalanya begitu pening, Seperti Naruto.

"Apa kita sudah mati?" Tanya Naruto hanya dijawab dengan angkatan Bahu Kuroko yang masih kebingungan.

"Tapi menurutku kita berada ditempat seseorang" Ucap Kuroko memandangi Kamar yang mereka tempati.

"Tapi? Kita seperti tidak diperdulikan!" Ucap Naruto menghela nafas. Kuroko menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Naruto yang melihat pandangan Kuroko menjawabnya dengan perlahan.

"Bukannya aku tak bersyukur, Tapi ya? Gimana yah!" Ucapnya bingung Menjelaskan.

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun" Kuroko menangguk pelan walau Naruto tidak menjelaskannya dengan Rinci. Koshiro pun terbangun dari Istirahatnya yang dikiranya Kematiannya.

"Ughhh!, Kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

"Kita belum mati kan?" Tanya Koshiro melihat kedua temannya dijawab anggukan pelan.

Naruto tertawa. "Tunggu?" Melihat ketubuhnya yang menjadi Tinggi.

"Tubuh kita?" Menatap satu sama lain.

Naruto lumayan tinggi sekitar 180, Rambut Spike berwarna putihnya begitu cocok dengannya.  
Kuroko dengan Tidak asing dengan Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Koshiro? Dengan satu buah Poni dan rambut yang tidak terlalu panjang ( A/N: Akashi pas SMP)

"Ah, Kalian sudah sadar rupanya!, Mari ikut saya ke Ruang Tamu. Pria Remaja dengan Rambut blonde keputihan, Si Cassanova Yuuto Kiba.

"Baik!" Ucap Ketiganya.

Naruto dan Kedua temannya mengikuti sang Cassanova.

**Di Ruang Utama **

Rias tengah mandi dibalik Sebuah alas Kain ( Lupa namanya -.-) , Akeno yang tengah di dapur membuat Teh, dan Si Koneko, Loli Nekomata yang sedang memakan Donat. Entah apa yang terjadi Kuroko langsung membelalakkan Matanya! Sebuah bintang-bintang keluar saat melihat Koneko!.  
Koneko yang melihat dirinya ditatap Seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya Merona merah di kedua Pipinya.

"Kawaii!" Gumam Kuroko.

"Hah?" Koshiro menganga lebar, Mungkin seperti :V. Naruto juga tentu menganga lebar melihat Kuroko yang seperti itu.

"Benar-benar keajaiban!" Ucap Koshiro yang sedang menengok ke Naruto.  
Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Issei ternyata memiliki Boosted Gear, Salah satu dari 13 Longinus. Sang Sekiryuutei. Bahkan dalam satu kali coba dia dapat mengeluarkannya. Walau dengan sedikit Paksaan.

"Lalu apa kekuatan kalian?" Tanya Rias gembira dengan kekuatan Issei, dan Issei tentu tersenyum Sombong.

"Kami tidak memiliki kekuatan" Naruto mewakili kedua temannya.

"Apa!, Aku benar-benar menyesal telah me-reikarnasikan kalian!" Ucap Rias dengan nada kesal.  
Ketiga Remaja itu hanya terdiam.

'Akan kucincang mulutnya jika kekuatanku kembali, dan Kuremas Oppainya dengan keras' Batin Koshiro kesal. Untung saja dia berhutang budi pada Rias. Dan terpaksa akan membalasnya di Kemudian Hari.

"Seterusnya terserah kalian!, Aku tidak akan mengurus kalian!" Ucap Rias.

"Rias Bukankah ini berlebihan?" Ucap Akeno bertanya.

"Tidak, Jika begini terus kita akan kalah dari Sona!" Ucap Rias dengan nada jengkel.

"Ya sudah kami pergi." Ucap Naruto dijawab anggukan kedua temannya. Kiba dan Koneko sebenarnya ingin menentang Rias. Tapi karena Rias dalam mode tidak senang, Tidak jadi.

"Huh, Kita akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih. Dia pernah dihina, Tapi tidak sesakit ini.

"Aku punya sebuah Rekening Bank? Mudah-mudahan saja masih bisa." Ucap Koshiro.

Setelah mencoba menggunakan bank dan meliah Nominal uangnya.

"Wow!" Hanya itu yang dapat Naruto katakan. Sedangkan Koshiro hanya tertawa garing.

"Nominal 5 Milliar !" Kuroko melihat itu tentu tidak terkejut.

"Huh, Walau ini banyak, Aku tidak menyukai menggunakan uang orang tuaku. Jadi aku mencarinya sendiri. Dan ini dalam keadaan sangat terpaksa." Koshiro tersenyum garing.

"Uang ini akan kita pakai membuat Apartement dan mendaftar di Sekolah si sialan tadi." Ujar Koshiro kembali memberi arahan dijawab Anggukan kedua temannya.

.  
Setelah membeli Apartement Naruto, Koshiro dan Kuroko membeli sekaligus membeli Perabotan yang penting-penting saja dan menggunakan untuk mendaftar sekolah.

.  
Kringgggg Kringggg!

Bangun Yo, Dasar Payah Dasar Jones!

**Duakhhh **

Meninju Jam yang berbunyi dengan nada aneh.

Trankkk!

Jam Weker itu pecah berkeping-keping.

"Huh. Sudahlah, Naruto, Kuroko bangun" Menggerakkan tubuh kedua temannya dan Kedua temannya terbangun dari Tidur nyenyak mereka.

"Aku akan mandi duluan!" Ucap Koshiro pergi ke Kamar mandi untuk melakuakn Ritual bersih-bersih.

"Aku akan buat Sarapan untuk kita" Ucap Naruto pergi ke dapur sedangkan Kuroko mengambil minuman kesukaannya. Susu.

Setelah bersiap-siap mereka bertiga sudah memakai Baju Seragam kuoh akademi.

Mereka sudah berada di depan Gerbang Kuoh Akademi.

Mereka bertiga menjadi Perhatian Ratusan wanita yang berada disana.

"Siapa Mereka?" Para Gadis bertanya-tanya dengan nada bisik-bisik.

"Sudah kuduga" Memegang Dagunya pelan itulah yang Naruto lakukan.

"Kita pergi saja, Beberapa detik lagi teriakan akan berdengung ditelinga kita." Ucap Koshiro langsung berlari pergi dari Para Gadis itu.

"KYAAAAA!"

Mereka tengah berjalan-jalan mencari ruang kepala sekolah untuk Administrasi, dan bertemu seorang Gadis berkaca mata.  
Koshiro mau tak mau harus bertanya ke Sona.

"Permisi Nona umm... Manis, Boleh aku bertanya?" Ucap Koshiro dengan nada Charming.  
Baru kali ini Ketua Osis di Kuoh Academy dipanggil seperti ini. Bahkan baru kali ini Sona kikuk dibuat lelaki.

"A-ano, Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Pemuda-san?" Tanya Sona wajahnya Merona namun dapat disembunyikannya dengan Baik.

"Bisa memberi tahu kami?, Dimana Ruang Kepala Sekolah?, Kami murid baru." Koshiro mengatakannya.

"B-baik Pemuda-san" Ucap Sona membenarkan Kacamatanya.

"Koshiro, Koshiro Seijuro. Dan disebelahku ada Kamishiro Naruto Ken dan Kuroko Tetsuya" Ucap Koshiro memperkenalkan diri.

"H-ha'i, Aku Souna Shitori" Ucap Sona dan menuntun 3 Brother ini ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"I-ini tempatnya" Ucap Sona masih merona.

"Terima kasih Souna-chan" Koshiro berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya.

"Sama-sama, Jika tidak ada lagi saya mohon pamit" Ucap Sona.

"Tidak masalah, Silahkan!" Ucap Koshiro. Setelah itu Sona pergi.

"Ayo Teman-teman" Perintah Koshiro.

.  
Setelah melakukan Registrasi mereka masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Naga sombong itu

"Watashi Kamishiro Naruto Ken. Yoroshiku!" Naruto memperkenalkan diri sebisa mungkin.

"Watashi Kuroko Tetsuya, Yoroshiku" Ucap Kuroko

"Watashi Koshiro Seijuro. Yoroshiku-nee" Ucap Koshiro

3 Detik Kemudian.

**SKIP**

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Cih... Mereka benar-benar sok tampan" Batin Issei mendecih tidak suka.

.

Istirahat adalah hal yang sangat ditunggu oleh murid-murid yang tidak niat belajar. Huh Begitulah.

Naruto tengah berada di Atap Sekolah menikmati Awan Pagi ini yang begitu indah. Koshiro tengah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah, dan Kuroko sedang berada di kantin, Memilih makanan yang tersedia lalu membayar. Akhirnya setelah mencari Meja Kosong, Kuroko mendapatkannya.

"Fyuhh" Kuroko menghela nafas pelan dan meminum Vanilla Milk Shake nya dengan hikmat, Hingga gadis Loli yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tinggi badannya, Duduk tanpa menyadarinya, Gadis kecil nan imut itu membawa Donat, Bolu, dan Makanan Manis lainnya.

Koneko mulai menengok kearah piringnya dan bersiap memakan Bolu rasa Blueberry nya.

"Sumimasen"

Koneko entah mengapa mendengar seseorang tengah berbicara kepadanya, Menengokkan Kepalanya ke kiri, Melihat orang yang pernah membuatnya Merona. Tanpa dia sadari Tangannya masih bergerak dan mengenai Pipi mulus nan imutnya. Kuroko yang melihat itu mengambil tissu di Sakunya dan membersihkan Noda Krim Blueberry di Pipi sang gadis. Sekali lagi Maskot Kuoh Academy itu merona hebat.

"G-gomen, Aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Aku akan pindah!" Ucap Koneko tergesa-gesa, Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kuroko.

"Tidak masalah" Ucap Kuroko dan dengan terpaksa lagi dan lagi harus menahan malu yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Kau mau?" Kuroko sebenarnya juga membeli Es Krim tapi dia bingung, Sedang ada Promo beli 1 gratis 1.

"Apa boleh?" Tanya Koneko dengan malu-malu kucing. Emang kucing sih :/

"Ambil saja"

Mereka berdua memakan Es Krim mereka hingga habis dan menyisakan Stiknya, Di Stik Es krim itu tertulis. 'Aku Mencintaimu'

Pindah Scene.

Koshiro sedang bosan dan melihat Issei, Dia pernah mendengar bahwa Issei pernah ingin menjadi Raja harem.

"KYAAA! Koshiro-sama!, Menikahlah denganku!"

"Bermainlah denganku di ranjang!"

"Ayo!" Koshiro mengucapkannya agak nyaring membuat Issei membulatkan matanya saat melihat orang lemah itu.

"Ayo! Aku mendirikan Harem loh!" Ucap Koshiro.

"Kusooo! Si bajingan itu membuatku Marah" Issei meninju Tembok disebelahnya hingga hancur walau tidak besar.

.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kuroko meminum Minumannya yang masih tersisa.

"K-Koneko Toujo, Panggil saja Koneko" Ucap Koneko.

"Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Yoroshiku! Koneko-san" Ucap Kuroko. Koneko nampaknya kecewa dan sedih saat memanggil dengan Suffix -san. Kuroko yang melihat itu merasa dirinya kurang sopan, dia merasakan sesuatu Gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya.

"Sumimasen Toujo-san" Kuroko membungkuk pelan.

"B-bukan begitu panggil, Saja aku... Koneko, Umm anoo? -Chan"

"K-koneko-chan?" Kuroko agak bergetar sedikit karena baru kali ini dia memanggil seseorang dengan nama depan plus menggunakan Suffix -Chan.

**CUP!**

Pipi Kuroko disentuh bibir mungil Koneko, Kali ini Kuroko memerah wajahnya. Koneko pergi meninggalkannya dengan wajah Merona malu dan membawa Kue-kuenya bersamanya Hingga Kuroko berbatin..

'Gawat, Ciuman pertamanya ada di pipiku?, aku harus bertanggung jawab!' Batin Kuroko polos

"Kuroko tolong aku~ !" Ucap seseorang namun Kuroko mengabaikan Teriakan itu.

Scene Koshiro sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"T-ternyata... dia lelaki seperti itu" Gadis berkacamata bergumam sedih, Melihat Koshiro mengatakan Ayo kepada para fansgirlnya.

Padahal dia berharap, Lelaki merahnya itu Mau menjadi Kekasihnya. Dia merasakan yang namanya Kehangatan saat bertemu lelaki merah tadi.

Kecewa adalah hal yang wajar, Ketika lelaki yang kau suka akan melakukan Hal-hal yang harusnya dilakukan oleh Suami dan Istri, Pada gadis. Dan gadis itu bukanlah Dirimu.

.

.

.

"Kekuatan kalian sudah kembali?" Tanya Naruto, Mereka kini berada di Apartement mereka, Dijawab gelengan pelan oleh temannya.

"Huh, Kalau begitu kita harus bagaimana lagi... Kita harus mencari kekuatan Baru" Ucap Naruto

.

.

.

**TBC (Tuli Budeg Coeggg)**

**YOOOO! MINNA AUTHOR TAMVANS INI TELAH KEMBALI!**

**Kangen? *gak**

**#Pundungdipojokan**

**Gimana Chap ini? Dilanjut atau tidak?**

**Baiklah tanpa basa basi saya akan menjawab pertanyaan para readers-kun dan readers-chan**

Guest: Kalau gitu :v mah tinggal nulis nama musuh dah mati? :v pertarungannya mana?

fumoruki: Hahaha saya rasa begitu

Namikaze Otorie: Aku membuat sebuah kejutan!, Jadi tunggu saja :v, Untuk kekuatan itu menjadi salah satu kejutanku haha. dan Soal Gaara, Naruto tidak akan menjadi Hokage tapi menunggu Gaara menjadi Kazekage di Suna.

uzumakimahendra4: Lebih baik tidak usah membaca, lagipula ada warn Dont like dont read.

Last Ootsutsuki: Yosh!

dianrusdianto39 : Hahaha, benar Pertarungannya benar-benar sedikit sekali.

Christian590: Terjawab di Chap ini.

dragfilia hasnah: Terjawab juga di chap ini :3 disini Bad Rias, and Issei

.52: Yosh

Alicia Jean Gaunt: Hahaha, Itu diharuskan dan akan ada kejutan nantinya. *Gakterkejutgua #Pundunglagi

Ero Azazel: Lagi-lagi terjawab di chap ini

shoibsmd: Hahaha aku menunggu Reviews mu juga haha.

Draknamikaze ss: Ada kejutan jadi tenang saja

.792: Main sih :v tapi jarang

uzumaki-irat: Kau tahu ini untuk apa? Naruto terlalu lemah jika hanya menggunakan kekuatan Ghoulnya, Semua itu dilakukan pasti ada tujuan.

Gin kazami: Hehehe ya gitu deh

Nokia 7610: Yoshaaa!

**Baiklah sesi tanya jawabnya berakhir.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan Reviews, Favs dan Follow.**

**Koshiro Seijuro~ Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke, DxD**

**Pair: Dapat berubah seiring pemikiran author -_-**

**Naruto x Touka**

**Kuroko x ? Koneko **

**Koshiro x Sona **

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

**Warn: GhoulNaru!, OCNaru! FriendOC! StrongNaruKuroKoshi! TimeTraveler! Bash/Bad Rias and Issei, EYD ancur :'v.**

* * *

**Naruto Pov **

Huh. Aku menghela nafas begitu panjang, Pertanyaan besar masih ada di pikiranku. Dimana kekuatan kami? Hah! Mengingat itu membuat otakku sakit untuk mencari jawaban ini. Aku melirik ke kiri dan melihat Kuroko sedang membaca Novel kecil yang selalu di bawa olehnya, Sedangkan Koshiro sedang mendengarkan Musik dari Headsetnya yang terkalung di lehernya. Aku kembali menghela nafasku berkali-kali. Jika hal ini terus terjadi bagaimana kami akan kembali?

Akhirnya setelah kami berjalan agak lama, Sampai juga di Kuoh Academy. Sekolah yang para wanitanya terlalu berlebihan.

**Naruto Pov End **

"Baiklah pelajaran akan dimulai, Kita harus cepat" Ucap Naruto berjalan lebih dulu. Diikuti gerakan kaki kedua temannya.

.  
Skip (Istirahat)

Seperti biasanya Naruto berada di atap Gedung Sekolah.

"Inilah Waktu, Sesuatu yang begitu berbahaya dapat membuat Kebahagiaan dan Kesedihan menghilang kedepannya" Naruto menatap awannya dan menatap sedih awannya langganannya.

Koshiro sedang berjalan dan menemukan sebuah Mading. Tempat sesuatu yang begitu penting untuk memberikan Pengumuman sesuatu yang penting.

"Sebuah Konser Megah" Koshiro menautkan Alisnya. Lalu melihat ke sebuah Kolom kecil. Bertuliskan Beli 1 Gratis 1.

"Ah Sudahlah lagipula tidak ada yang mau berkencan denganku" Gumamnya pelan melajutkan Jalannya kearah Kantin.

.  
Koneko sedang melihat kearah tubuhnya sendiri, Sambil merona merah yang terletak tepat di kedua pipinya. Lalu menghela nafasnya.

"A-apa Kuroko-kun suka denganku? Aku ini pendek dan tidak memiliki Dada sebesar Buchou, Aku yakin Kuroko-kun lelaki Tulen yang menyukai gadis berdada besar" Gumamnya sedih, Meratapi Nasibnya sebagai Loli bertubuh kecil nan ber oppai kecil. Akhirnya kembali melanjutkan makan Cemilannya.

"Yoo Kuroko" Koshiro menyapa Kuroko yang tengah berjalan sendiri. Kuroko tengah melamun langsung tersadar kita Koshiro mengalungi tangannya pada bahu Kuroko.

"Lihatlah... Mereka pasangan Maho" Ucap Beberapa lelaki yang sedang nge gosip. Siapapun akan marah ketika dihina Tidak normal, dalam semua hal. Tidak ada yang suka ketika dihina. Tentu Koshiro yang tidak bisa menjaga emosi mendatangi Laki-laki yang mengatakan hal tadi. Mengangkat kerah Orang itu.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu!" Mengeratkan cengkaramannya pada Remaja.

"Memang nyata kan?" Ucapnya dengan nada nyolot.

Duakhhhh

Menghajar dengan kuat pemuda itu tepat di pipi pemuda sok-sokan itu. Hidungnya berdarah.

.  
Berada di ruangan penghakiman yang bernama Ruangan Osis.

"Jadi. Kenapa kau menghajar anak tidak bersalah tadi?" Ucap Sona membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Dia mengataiku Homo!" Ucap Koshiro kesal dengan nada keras.

"Tapi tidak sampai memukul wajahnya hingga hidungnya patah!" Sona mencoba memberi arahan pada Koshiro.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau kira disebut Homo tidak menyakitkan!" Koshiro benar-benar muak, Jika dia tidak menonjok pemuda tadi maka dia akan semakin dihina para kaum Pria yang iri.

"T-tapi"

Meninju tembok tepat di sampingnya. Tembak itu retak sedikit dan tangannya berdarah.

"Asal kau tahu sona!, Tembok ini seperti hinaannya dan tanganku ini adalah perasaanku saat dihina." Ucap Koshiro, Baru kali ini dia se sewot ini dalam masalah ini.

"Tapi kau terlalu berlebihan" Ucap Sona memperbaiki jalan pikiran Koshiro, Orang disukanya.

"Berlebihan katamu!, Sudahlah! Aku bingung dengan jalan pikiranmu" Koshiro keluar dari tempat itu dan membanting pintu.

CTIIK

Dua buah cairan wanita yang begitu suci keluar dari Kelopak wanita ini.

"Kau kenapa Koshiro?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa aneh melihat Koshiro diam dari tadi. Ini sudah Istirahat kedua.

"Bukan apa-apa" Mencoba menyembunyikan sebuah hal walau Naruto tahu. Tapi dia hanya menangguk, Mungkin suatu saat akan di katakannya. Moodnya sedang buruk hari ini.

"Jika ada masalah, Silahkan berkeluh kesah pada kami Koshiro-kun" Ucap Kuroko dengan hikmat, Mengangguk pelan. Pemuda bermarga Seijuro itu bertanya.

"Menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan jika kau dibentak?" Tanya Koshiro terhadap dua orang temannya.

"Membunuhnya mungkin?" Ucap Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mencoba bersikap tenang" Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bagaimana jika itu perempuan?" Tanya Koshiro.

"Huh Aku tidak tau dengan mereka, Jadi kau tanya saja Kuroko" Ucap Naruto mengedarkan penglihatannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Perempuan itu Makhluk lemah yang sebenarnya kuat, Tapi Jika seseorang yang di sukanya/semacamnya dia pasti akan menangis." Ucap Kuroko.

"Begitu yah?" Koshiro mulai merasa bersalah atas tindakannya tadi. Akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Perempuan adalah gadis yang rapuh dan sensitif dengan Perasaan mereka.

Sona lagi-lagi menangis dan menangis, Membuat beberapa Peeragenya kebingungan.

"Sona. Kau kenapa?" Tsubaki mewakili pertanyaan anggota osis lainnya.

Sona tidak menjawab, Masih terisak tangis. Itulah yang terjadi.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ughhh. Tembok tadi benar-benar menyakitkan" Melihat tangannya yang diperban.

Sona membulatkan Matanya lagi-lagi ketakutan. Takut Pemuda tadi membencinya, bahkan mengacuhkannya.

Saji membukakan pintu dan melihat Pemuda berambut merah yang konon Trio Cool.

"Mohon maaf. Apa Souna ada didalam?" Pertanyaan langsung keluar dari Pemuda didepan saji, Dijawab anggukan pelan dari Saji.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Saji penasaran.

"Haha, Ini ada hubungannya dengan Souna" Ucap Koshiro. Kembali terkejut Sona menangis dalam tanpa memperlihatkan Wajahnya sedikitpun, Hal yang ditakutkannya akan terjadi. Matanya tampaknya mulai membengkak karena dari tadi menangis.

"Souna... Kau?" Koshiro tersentak melihat Sona sedang menangis.

Mulai mendekat kearah Sona yang tengah menangis di mejanya, Hal yang buruk terjadi. Sona mendorongnya dengan kuat dan berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

"S-Souna... Tunggu!" Si merah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kejar dia... Bodoh!" Fuku Kaichou berbicara dengan nada kesal. Mendengar itu membuat Koshiro membulatkan matanya. Mengejar Sona dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Sona tengah berlari menjauh dan melewati beberapa Siswa dan Siswi yang merasa aneh.

Hingga melewati Kuroko.

Kuroko merasa tidak asing dengan Gadis Remaja didepannya.

Menengok kebelakang melihat Gadis yang sering dipanggil Kaichou berlari.

"Kemana perginya dia?" Teman Koshiro mencari jejak kaki Sona.

"Mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Souna." Singkat namun sangat jelas untuk Kuroko.

"Dia tadi berlari kearah sana" Kuroko menunjuk dan Koshiro mengangguk pelan.

Kuroko melempar sesuatu dan didapat oleh Koshiro.

"I-ini?" Melihat sekilas. Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Souna... Tunggu!" Entah karena terlalu cepat padahal sudah mendapatkan Tangan Sona tapi Sona melepaskannya dengan cepat.

TAP

Kakinya tersandung oleh Kaki nya sendiri.

WHUSHHHHH~~

Melayang dengan mulus, Entah karena apa Sona agak oleng dan tubuhnya terputar.

DUAAKKHHHHH!

Keduanya membulatkan matanya Koshiro berada dibawahnya dan Sona berada diatasnya.

Bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut.

Salah satu dari Indra mereka yang berguna untuk Makan bersatu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~ ROMANTIS SEKALI!" Ucap Fansgirl Koshiro.

"Astaga, My Eyes!" Pemuda berambut putih itu menganga dengan mulut berbentuk Kotak.

.

.

"M-maaf Souna, Aku tadi diluar kendali" Ujarnya masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"A-aku?"

"K-kenapa? Kau marah padaku?, Ditambah aku mendapatkan Ciuman Pertamamu." Ucap Koshiro dengan nada kecil.

"Kau lari dariku pasti Karena kau membenciku kan?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"B-bukan!" Souna menjawabnya dengan nada agak takut.

"Bunuh aku!, Jika itu dapat membuatmu menghilangkan kebencianmu"

"Aku... Tidak akan membunuhmu!, Karena aku! Menyukaimu." Ucap Souna menahan sikap kikuk dan takutnya. Koshiro terdiam beberapa saat.

"A-aku tahu, Kau tidak menyukaiku. Namun perasaan ini-." Belum selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya. Souna membelalakkan matanya.

**CUP**

**[10% Charged]**

"Sekarang kita kekasih bukan" Koshiro tersenyum kecil, Entah apa yang terjadi bagaikan Ksatria berkuda Putih.

"M-Maksudmu?" Tanya Sona merona hebat.

"Baiklah ini mungkin terlalu cepat tapi, Terimalah tiket ini jika kau menerimaku atau buanglah tiket ini di bak sampah disana jika tidak" Ucap Koshiro bertanya.

"Tidak." Sona memancing Koshiro. Koshiro tentu saja kecewa.

"Jadi..."

"Tidak akan kutolak" Sona mencium pipinya lalu meninggalkan Koshiro.

.

.

.

Koshiro Mindscape

"Hoyyyy! Ryuuteme!, Kenapa kau baru ada?" Tanya Koshiro kesal.

[Maaf, Itu karena Tugas kami mencarikan kalian pendamping hidup, dan Kebahagiaan untuk kalian.]

"Lalu kenapa kekuatan kami hilang?" Tanya Koshiro kembali bertanya pada sosok naga yang lumayan besar itu.

[Aku juga tak tahu, Itu mungkin terjadi karena Pergesekan dimensi. Kami terpaksa menghilangkan kekuatan kami sementara agar kalian tidak lupa ingatan dan tidak terluka]

"Oh begitu?, Lalu kenapa kau bangkit tadi?" Tanya Koshiro bertubi-tubi, Untung saja naga didepannya ini adalah Naga yang baik dan tidak mudah emosi.

[Mungkin atas dasar Cinta? Aku juga tak tahu, Tapi jangan memberitahu Kuroko. Jika dia tahu bahwa dapat kembali atas dasar cinta maka dia akan mencintai seseorang karena sesuatu. Cinta bukan atas dasar apapun hanya perasaan nyaman saat kau dekat dengan Lawan jenismu]

"Hmm Baiklah, Akan kujaga Rahasia ini" Ucap Koshiro mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Kuroko seperti biasa membaca sambil memakan Roti yang tidak besar dan Author yakin itu tidak mengenyangkan.

"B-boleh aku duduk?" Seseorang gadis Loli yang berbeda kelas dengannya bertanya.

"Eh? Koneko-chan?" Kuroko tertegun sebentar melihat Koneko.

"Silahkan Koneko-chan" Kuroko tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Koneko.

"Kuroko-kun, Boleh aku bertanya" Koneko mengucapkannya dengan was-was dan siap menahan rasa sakit dengan soal yang ditanyakannya.

"Boleh. Ingin bertanya apa?" Kuroko menautkan alisnya, Wajah babyfacenya benar-benar membuat Maskot kuoh ini tidak dapat menahan Gejolak-gejolak aneh?

"B-begini... Anooo. Bagaimana Tipe Wanita idamanmu?" Koneko begitu takut jika dia tidak masuk dalam Kategori nominasi Dambaan wanita Kuroko Tetsuya.

"M-maksudmu?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada polos. Kuroko masih terlalu dini mengetahui tipe yang dimaksud?.

"M-maksudku, Ciri-ciri gadis yang kau suka?" Ucap Koneko menahan malunya yang begitu besar.

"Ummm, Mungkin tidak terlalu tinggi, Dada yang tidak besar, Karena itu akan membuatku sesak nafas jika dipeluk, dan yang paling penting Tulus" Kuroko tersenyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

"B-benarkah itu?, A-atau kau mengarangnya? dan membuatku merasa, I-itu diriku?" Koneko nampaknya mulai Lapar, dan Agresif.

"Hah? Koneko-chan kau termasuk dalam Tipeku?" Kuroko memakan Sandwich nya.

"B-benarkah?" Koneko merona hebat sekali.

"Ada acara malam ini?" Kuroko bertanya setelah mengunyah makannya.

"T-tidak? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Koneko penasaran, berharap Kuroko mengajaknya Makan malam? Atau berkencan? semacamnya.

"Mau ikut aku ke Festival Konser?, Aku tidak pergi jika seorang diri" Ucap Kuroko memberi Koneko sebuah Tiket.

"T-tentu aku mau!" Ucap Koneko.

"Souka?" Kuroko bertanya dijawab anggukan malu-malu oleh Koneko.

.

.

.

.

Apartement Trio.

Sore menjelang tiba.

"Naruto, Kau akan melakukan apa malam ini?" Tanya Koshiro sudah bersiap-siap melakukan kencannya. Jaket merah dan Celana Jeans berwarna hitam.

"Aku harus bertemu seseorang. Jadi nikmati Kencan kalian" Ucap Naruto agak menggoda.

"Ya!" Keduanya hanya menjawab Ya dan anggukan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... Azazel mana kekuatan yang kau janjikan" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Huh, Kau bisa sabar tidak sih?" Tanya Azazel dengan nada emosi.

"Ya... ya akan kucoba" Ucap Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ini dia... Tongkat milik Spesial Magician, Penyihir Legenda, Namun ini berdasarkan Kecocokan Penyihir itu pada Dirimu, Kau harus mengetahui bahwa hidupmu bukanlah ditentukan sesuatu kekuatan." Ucap Azazel.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menyentuh Tongkat itu.

CRINGGGGGG!

Cahaya memasuki Tubuhnya.

Tongkat tadi berada ditangannya dan tubuhnya berganti Costume Hitam, dan Tongkat panjang agak kehijauan

A/N: Dark Magician tapi warna hitam

"Ini... Kuat!"

.

.

.

**TBC( TYPO BANGET COEG)**

**:v**

**Gomen sebesar-besarnya Chap yang lalu parah banget TYPO nya -_-**

**Jangan bunuh aku okee :'v**

**Chap kali ini aku berikan untuk yang bertanya kenapa Kekuatan mereka bertiga menghilang, Itu hanya bersifat Sementara.**

**Dan untuk kekuatan Kuroko dan Koshiro tidak akan saya tambahkan selain dari Naga milik mereka.**

**Mereka akan benar-benar GodLike jika bertambah -_-**

**Tapi untuk Tingkatan Jurus mereka ada 3**

**1St Form**

**2St Form**

**Final Form**

**Mungkin cukup itu cincongnya saya jawab pertanyaan para readers-kun**

Guest: :v Wahhh bener-bener pedes mas :v BTW maksud gak ada perubahan apaan yak? Jika anda bisa menghina fic saya, :v seharusnya anda bisa dong? Punya Akun sendiri dan membuat Story :v, kenyataannya Orang payah itu banyak omong, Itulah yang pernah dikatakan temanku :v.

ogre321: :v Emang sih.

Fumoruki: mungkin jawaban mu terjawab di chap ini

HollyLucifer : Ya, Aku minta maaf.

.52 : Yoshh! AKU MINTA MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA KARENA TYPO ini.

Last Ootsutsuki: Hahaha aku harus meminta maaf pada kalian

Baka Otouto : Sumimasen itu tidak bisa -_-

: :v Ah,, pertanyaan ini. Dalam dimensi kali ini 100 tahun sesudah masa Kiseki No Sedai, lagian :v juga ini Jepang :v kalau mereka kerja part time -_- waktu mereka mencari kembali kekuatan mereka kapan? :v

muhanugrah9: Tunggu aja :v

.792: Hahahaha, bahkan aku merasa -_- kenapa aku bisa membuat Typo tingkat TERKERAS~ di FF ku ini, Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.

Ero Azazel : Hanya kekuatan Naru nampaknya yang akan aku tambah, dan Kekuatan KK udah cocok, dan jutsu dan tingkatan akan kubuat.

Alicia Jean Gaunt : Arigatou Kritikannya.

Gin kazami: Gomen udah kuperbaiki.

Agusgunawan72: Kalau Pair NaruTouka udah gak bisa diganggu gugat -_-

shoibsmd : Yap, dan Akan mengembalikan Pion dalam tubuhnya pada rias.

.

.

**Saya mohon maaf atas Typo yang sangat keras kemarin sebesar-besarnya.**

**Koshiro~kun Out**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke, DxD**

**Pair: Dapat berubah seiring pemikiran author -_-**

**Naruto x Touka**

**Kuroko x ? Koneko**

**Koshiro x Sona**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v) Ada Lemon di CHAP ini!**

**Warn: GhoulNaru!, OCNaru! FriendOC! StrongNaruKuroKoshi! TimeTraveler! Bash/Bad Rias and Issei, EYD ancur :'v.**

* * *

"Nah kita berpisah sampai disini Kuroko" Ucap Koshiro melambaikan tangannya pelan, Kuroko sedang menggunakan Jaket hitam dengan celana Krem.

.

.  
"Malam nanti kita akan melawan Iblis tingkat menengah jadi persiapkan diri kalian!" Ucap Rias tengah duduk santai. Koneko yang tengah meminum coklat hangatnya tersedak.

"B-bisakah kita tunda? Buchou." Koneko mencoba mendapatkan alasan untuk dia pergi dengan Kuroko.

"Tidak!, Ini diperlukan untuk memberi arahan pada Issei-kun tentang Pawn-pawn dalam catur. Koneko tentu kecewa dan takut menyakiti perasaan Kuroko yang tengah menunggunya.

.  
"Kaichou, Beberapa iblis liar berkeliaran" Ucap Tsubaki dengan serius.

"Bolehkah aku tidak ikut? Aku ada janji." Ucap Sona tak kalah serius dalam permohonannya.

"Tidak bisa Sona. Iblis ini berada dalam kategori menengah keatas, Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka hanya dengan yang lainnya. Kau harus ikut." Ucap Tsubaki. Sona hanya terdiam, Hal yang buruk akan terjadi Esok.

.  
Sudah 3 Jam menunggu Koshiro menggaruk kepalanya. Konser sudah akan selesai.

"Huh. Payah, Dia melanggar janjinya." Koshiro mencoba tetap tegar dan tenang.

"Dia benar-benar mengecewakanku" Koshiro berbatin kecil dan kesenangannya telah Musnah dalam sekejap.

.  
Kuroko masih terdiam lalu menghela nafasnya. Kesedihan bersarang dalam benaknya. Ini begitu perih, Tidak ada luka tapi terasa sangat sakit.

.

Membuka pintu apartement perlahan dengan wajah lesu keduanya berjalan ke Kasur mereka.

"Bagaimana kencan kali-" Naruto melihat kedua temannya yang seperti mengabaikannya.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi" Ucap Naruto memegang dagunya. Mungkin teman-temannya tak bisa diganggu saat ini.

.

.

.

Naruto Tengah berjalan ke Sekolah seorang diri. Entah karena apa kedua temannya malas sekolah Hari ini. Mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak absen hari ini.

"Huh, Aku yakin Kencan kemarin tidak berjalan dengan baik" Naruto menghela nafas. Baru kali ini mereka bilang ingin dirumah.

Istirahat telah tiba, Naruto tentu berjalan dengan gontai ke Atap Sekolah seperti biasanya.

"Huh, Aku kasihan dengan mereka, Mereka seperti sangat sakit karena sesuatu, Tapi aku juga tak tahu apa itu" Naruto merebahkan Tubuhnya pada dinding.

DUAKHHH!

Pintu Atap itu terbuka dengan keras hingga seseorang Remaja berambut Kecoklatan terlihat dari Pintu itu, Naruto menautkan Alisnya bingung. Orang itu mulai mendekati Naruto, dan Mencengkram Kerah baju Naruto.

"Cepat katakan! Dimana kedua temanmu?" Ucapnya dengan Kasar.

? Sebuah pertanyaan besar terngiang dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Dia sudah merebut Koneko-chan dariku!" Ujarnya marah.

"Koneko? Siapa itu? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya?" Ucap Naruto menautkan Alisnya.

"Katakan saja bajingan!" Bersiap menyiapkan Tinjunya pada Naruto.

WHUSHHH~

TAP

Tangan Issei ditangkap dengan Mudah oleh Naruto.

"Cepat Katakan Bajingan!" Tangan Kiri Issei dengan cepat.

**[Boost]**

DUAKHHHH!

Tinjuan itu tepat mengenai Naruto, Untung Refleks Naruto tak pernah hilang.

WHUSHHH

TAP

Naruto mendarat dengan salto.

"Aku tidak suka temanku Di hina" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan Nada Datar.

Sona yang tengah berjalan-jalan mencari Koshiro namun tidak dia temukan sama sekali, Berjalan ke Atap Sekolah dan Menemukan Issei yang tengah mengaktifkan Boosted Gearnya.

.

.

.

Ruangan Osis.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ucap Sona tegas.

"Dia menghajarku tanpa alasan yang jelas" Naruto menunjuk Issei yang menunduk takut, Sona Sitri masih jauh diatasnya.

"Dan Mengatakan Koshiro dan Kuroko bajingan" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan kesal.

"Aku tahu! Aku Budaknya Rias, Tapi jangan pernah kau menghina Mereka!" Naruto sangat muak, Jika ini bukan Ruangan Osis mungkin dia sudah membunuh Issei.

"K-kau? Budaknya Rias?" Tanya Sona kaget karena Rias tidak pernah memperkenalkannya padanya.

"Ya" Naruto menjawabnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Issei, Kau boleh pergi" Sona menyuruh Issei pergi dan dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Issei

"Lalu, Dimana Koshiro-kun? Aku tidak menemukannya daritadi" Tanya Sona Khawatir.

"Cari saja sendiri, Dia terlihat sedih dari Kemarin, dan Dia nampaknya akan berhenti Sekolah" Ucap Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya pada Kedua dadanya. Sona tentu tersentak.

"Ini masalah kalian, dan Kau harus menyelesaikannya Souna atau bisa kupanggil Sona" Naruto memicingkan matanya dengan tajam.

"Tapi dimana dia?" Tanya Sona berharap Naruto memberinya sebuah Clue untuk menemukan Pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kau carilah sendiri jika benar-benar tidak ingin dia pergi dari Kawasan Kuoh ini, Kau Mau?" Naruto mulai mengada-ngada dan berucap sembarangan.

"Itu tidak boleh terjadi" Sona Khawatir Koshiro akan meninggalkannya.

"Ya sudah cari sana! Bolos sehari demi Kekasih tidak apa bukan?" Naruto menyeringai dalam hatinya.

"Atau? Kau mau dia membuat harem, Kau tahu sendiri kan dia memiliki Fansgirl" Naruto semakin mengada-ngada dalam ucapannya. Sona tentu saja langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oh ya, Kau pergi saja ke Apartemen ****** " Naruto berteriak dan mendapat anggukan dari Sona.

.

.

.

"Huh, Ini benar-benar sakit." Koshiro memegang dadanya dan berusaha menetralkan semua rasa sakit yang sudah terjadi.

"Baru kali ini aku merasa kecewa." Gumamnya pelan.

"Koshiro-kun, Aku ingin mencari angin. Kau ikut?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah gelisah walaupun Terlihat begitu datar.

"Tidak, Aku sedang malas. Kau saja" Ucapnya dengan lemas dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Kuroko.

"Payah, Padahal dia sudah bilang akan datang" Ucapnya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

**Koshiro POV**

Huh, Aku sedang malas untuk ke sekolah bahkan aku mulai berfikir untuk Berhenti Sekolah atau Pindah.

Aku sendirian dirumah, Ini benar-benar Sunyi. Aku melangkahkan Kakiku ke ruang tamu.

Aku mulai membaringkan Tubuhku di Sofa, Mengambil Remote di Meja di depanku lalu meng Klik Tombol Power.

**CKLIKK**

TV yang tidak jauh dari depanku akhirnya menyala dan menayangkan Acara-acara mereka.

Ada yang tentang Kekerasan Rumah tangga lah, Ada harimau-harimau gak jelas lah, Ada Dangdut lah.

Huh, Acara Macam apa sih ini. Aku mengganti Channel untuk mencari acara yang benar-benar tepat.

Nah setelah beberapa saat aku mendapat Acara yang membuatku menganga lebar.

Ikkeh Ikkeh Kimochi?

"Acara macam apa ini" Aku berniat membanting Remote yang berada di tanganku.

"Y-yamette kudasai!" Aku membulatkan Mataku tanpa sengaja aku memencet Tombol + menambah suaranya hingga 32.

"Kusooooooooooooo!" Teriakku kesal. Tanpaku sadari ada yang membuka Pintu Apartementku. Aku melihat kearah pintu, Leherku bagaikan Robot menengok Pelan.

"S-souna?" Aku melotot hebat, Bagaikan petir menyambarku dengan kuat. Aku langsung memasang Wajah terdatarku.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari" Aku bertanya dengan wajah datar dan memperdulikan TV laknat didepanku.

"A-aku. M-maafkan aku." Entah kenapa dia menangis, Harusnya yang menangis aku, Dia yang melanggar janjinya?

"Kau mengecewakanku Souna, 3 Jam aku menunggu disana" Aku mengucapkannya dengan wajah Datar seakan tidak perduli dengan apapun saat ini.

"Aku... Terpaksa. Iblis Liar menyerang Kawasan ini, Dia sangat kuat dan membutuhkan Berjam-jam Aku dan Peerage ku melawannya" Ucapnya Kali ini aku menengok kearahnya melihat kearahnya di balik Kacamatanya ada Aliran Cairan bening. Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikannya tapi entah mengapa ini begitu sakit.

Tanpa kusadari dia mendekat kearahku dan menindih Tubuhku di sofa itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sou-"

"Namaku Sona Sitri" Tangannya menyumbat mulutku dengan Satu Jari.

"Sona, Jangan menindihku" Ucapku Risih.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan supaya memaafkanku" Aku tak tahu jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan.

"Lepaskan aku Sona!" Ucapku dengan nada agak membentak.

"Tidak! Tidak akan sebelum kau memaafkanku" Dia membentakku dengan kuat dan memelukku dengan kuat.

"S-sona j-jangan menindihku" Aku mencoba mengangkat Tubuhnya tapi Pelukannya begitu kuat.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan!" Dia membentakku.

"S-sona aku terangsang!" Ucapku menahan perih dibawah Tubuhku.

**LEMON CHAKURA MODE ON :v**

"A...Aku Tak perduli!" Ucapnya masih dengan nada membentak, Aku menahan perih dibagian bawah perutku, Karena tinggi yang relatif standaran.

"Rokmu begitu pendek S-sona!" Aku membulatkan Mataku bukannya Turun dari tubuhku dia mencium Mulutku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat dalam Ciuman ini.

Lidahnya berniat memasuki Rongga mulutku.

**SLURPPPPPP**

!

Dia menyedot lidahku kedalam Mulutnya.

Kusoooooooo! Ini seperti Video Ahomine yang disimpannya di Handphone ku.

"Kumohon! Jadikan aku pendampingmu." Ucap Sona

"T-tapi S-sona, Milikmu... Rok mu terlalu pendek. Itu membuat Adikku berdiri." Aku berusaha menjaga Nafsuku.

Ahnnnnnnnnnn~~~

Kussooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Dia melepas Roknya!

"J-jangan Sona" Aku membulatkan mataku dia menggesekkan Miliknya di dekat milikku.

**Koshiro POV END**

"Ahhnnn~ S-sona apa yang kau shhhh lakukan" Ucap Koshiro menahan Rasa-rasa nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh Tubuhku.

"K-koshiro-kun lakukan apapun yang kau mau" Ucap Sona dengan Rona malu diwajahnya dan entah dia juga merasa nikmat atau tidak.

"Shhhhh~~~ Kau yang memaksaku Sona" Koshiro langsung mendorong tubuh Sona.

Koshiro menindih Sona. Itulah yang terjadi. Koshiro memajukan Mulutnya ke Mulut Sona. Pertempuran lidah terjadi begitu saja.

Lidah Sona mendominasi dan membuat Koshiro agak kesal lalu memutuskan Mulut dan Mulut Sona dan Air dari Kedua mulut mereka bersatu.

"Kenapa kau jago sekali sih" Tanya Koshiro sewot.

"Atau...?"

"T-tentu saja tidak, Ini baru pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini bersama Kau" Ucap Sona dengan nada malu.

"Hahaha, Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Kau sangat Seksi" Entah Apa yang ada dipikiran Remaja ini.

"G-gombal" Ucap Sona membuang wajah kesamping.

"Kau benar-benar cantik Sona-chan" Ucap Koshiro dengan tepat di Telinga Sona.

Sona tentu saja terangsang, dengan Ucapan Koshiro.

"K-kau pasti menggombal, Lagian Dadaku terlalu kecil untuk dikategorikan Seksi" Ucap Sona ragu-ragu.

"Pfftt, Hahahaha!. Aku bukan orang seperti itu, Justru Kacamata dan Dadamu itu membuatmu Terlihat Seksi." Ucap Koshiro tertawa kecil.

"B-benarkah?" Sona bertanya memastikan. Hanya dijawab anggukan pelan.

Koshiro mulai menyentuh Dada Sona yang masih terlapisi Baju Sekolahnya.

"Ahnnn~!" Desahan keluar dari mulut Sona saat Pemuda bermarga Seijuro ini.

Entah terlalu terangsang atau apa Koshiro membuka Kancing Sona secepat Hiraishin milik Yondaime Hokage.

"M-merah?" Koshiro agak terkejut dan Merona kecil saat melihat Bra yang digunakan Sona.

"K-kau Suka?" Sona bertanya malu-malu.

"Tentu saja!" Koshiro membuka Bra itu dan menampakkan Dada Sona yang relatif Pas untuk Remaja seukurannya.

"B-Benar-benar luar biasa!" Koshiro mencoba menyentuhnya, Baru pertama kali dia melihat Dada asli dan menyentuhnya.

"T-tubuhku sudah polos, K-kau juga harus membuka baju dan celanamu" Sona berucap Agak berani dan mengedipkan mata kanannya.

.

.

.

Keduanya sudah dalam keadaan Polos tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi Tubuh mereka, Tubuh atletis Koshiro dan Tubuh Seksi Sona sedang menindih.

Koshiro mulai menggigit kecil leher Sona!

"Anhhhh shhh~~!" Sona tentu menggelinjang keenakan.

"J-jangan Kissmark" Ucapnya namun Koshiro sudah terlanjur melakukannya, Tokoh Animasi dari Negara sebelah pernah mengatakan. Selesaikanlah hal yang kau kerjakan.

"Shhh~~~ Kau benar-benar Seksi Sona" Ucap Koshiro tangannya mulai meremas dada kiri Sona dan Mulutnya menghisap Nipple Sona yang nganggur.

"Ahh... Koshi-kun!" Sona merasa Ngilu luar biasa, Belum pernah Dadanya dihisap oleh siapapun.

"Aku... Keluar Koshi-kuuunnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Sona berteriak nyaring.

"Kau curang S-sona-chan, Hanya kau yang keluar aku belum" Ucap Koshiro mengambek.

"I-ini kan pertama kalinya bagiku B-baka!" Ucap Sona malu.

"Oh ya-ya?" Menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah, Sekarang Giliranku K-koshi-kun" Sona mulai agak genit sekarang. Koshiro hanya mengangguk dengan nafas memburu. Kali ini Sona menindihnya dan dalam keadaan Bugil.

Torpedo yang lumayan untuk anak seukurannya Sudah membengkak mengenai Bagian bawah punya Sona, Dan S-sona mulai menggesekkannya dengan pelan.

"Shhhh!" Keduanya merasakan yang namanya Kenikmatan yang begitu besar.

"Sona!" Koshiro memberi Isyarat dan Sona tahu apa maksud Panggilan Isyarat itu Sona menggabungkan Mulutnya dengan Mulut Koshiro lagi-lagi lidah mereka menyatu.

SLURPPP

Liur Sona disedot habis oleh Koshiro, Sona pun cukup terkejut.

"Manis!" Koshiro tersenyum mesum. Sona kembali memerah dan terkejut.

"Anhhhh~~~~~~~~~~!"

"A-aku keluar" Sona menutup matanya mencoba menahan namun sangat sulit.

"A-aku juga" Ucap Koshiro menghayati

CROOTT CROTTT CROTT!

Keduanya mengatur nafas masing-masing dan Sona mengangguk.

"B-Baiklah kita kemenu utama" Ucap Koshiro menahan nafasnya yang sedang menggebu-gebu.

"Aku pernah mendengar ini sakit, Jadi taruh Kukumu dibahuku, Kita akan sakit bersama-sama" Ucap Koshiro memberitahu dijawab anggukan pelan Sona.

Koshiro mulai memasukkan Adiknya di dalam Tubuh Sona.

"Ughhh..." Sona merasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat Sesuatu memasuki Liang Senggamanya. Sona menekan Kukunya pada Bahu Koshiro.

Air mata keluar dari matanya. Koshiro tentu tidak tega dan memilih Untuk mencium Bibir Sona siapa tahu? Berfungsi untuk meredahkan Perih ini.

"A-aku minta maaf sona" Ucap Koshiro pelan.

"T-tidak masalah, Lagipula ini demi Kau!" Ucap Sona mulai merilekskan tubuhnya.

"K-kau boleh bergerak sekarang" Ucap Sona. Dijawab anggukan pelan Koshiro.

"Ahhh~~" Bukan Kesakitan lagi tapi yang terjadi adalah Desahan Nikmat keluar dari Mulut Sona.

"S-sona. Ini Luar biasa" Ucap Koshiro menahan kenikmatan dan Memaju mundurkan Tubuhnya.

"T-terus Koshiro-kun" Ucap Sona yang benar-benar menikmati hal ini.

"Anhhnnnnn, Shhhhhhh~" Keduanya merasakan yang namanya Nikmat.

"S-sona kau,,,, Benar-benar seksi!" Ucap Koshiro berteriak.

"K-kau juga Koshi-kun!" Ucap Sona masih mendesah desah kenikmatan.

"Shhhhhh, Terus Baby" Sona mulai meracau Tidak jelas.

"As You Wish" Koshiro berucap sembarangan padahal tidak tahu arti.

"A-aku keluar So-chan" Ucap Koshiro dengan Teriakan agak nyaring.

"K-kita keluar shhh sama-sama koshi-kun!"

**DUARRR!**

**Lemon End**

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Next Chap: Apa Itu Cinta? [Kuroko x Koneko Scene]**

**Yoo Minna -_- Author :v mesum ini membuat Lemon, Entah karena apa :v. Sebelum Puasa :'v Puasin dulu lah :v**

**Huh... :v**

**Ini semua terjadi karena Ayub-san :v yang meminta. Gomen kalau kurang hot.**

**Jangan lupakan Reviews kalian untuk memberi Semangat, Kritik ataupun Saran!**

**Itu sangat saya inginkan? Oh ya jangan lupa Fav dan Follow**

**Baiklah tanpa basa-baso :v Saya jawab pertanyaan Dari Readers-kun**

TheFourtySeventh : Hahahaha, Arigatou :D

fumoruki: Yosh!

Guest: Hahaha tidak masalah, tapi intinya sesudah membaca reviews dan memberi arahan pada Author Newbie ini :'v

: Hahaha :v jika ada lagi chat ane

Sasofi No Danna: Wakzzz Yaoi :v -_- :v Greget banget nih cerita kalau tiba-tiba ke Yaoi :v, Mungkin untuk Naru sudah ada diatas? :v dan Naru disini harus ama Ghoul :v, Saya mohon maaf

.52 : Hahahaha :v kalau ketemu langsung lemon Vrohh -_-, Puasa hampir tiba :v jadi masih lama :V

Alicia Jean Gaunt: Hahaha saya ada pemikiran tentang itu stay aja :v

.792 : Udah nih -_- :v lu lemon mulu perasaan :V

rohimbae88: Sumimasen disini tidak ada Harem saya mohon maaf

gueSt: Makin bacot amat nih anak :v #LOL. Mending lu yang hapus Repiu lu :v Kalau lu benar-benar mastahhh~ pake Akunlah :v baru Buat Fic, pengen lihat gua Fic yang gak kayak sampah gimana :v. Dasar Bch dasar bcot :v

shoibsmd : Agak lama :v

Baka Otouto: Tidak ada Balance Breaker atau semacamnya ini Bukan Sacred Gear.

Sekian mungkin hanya ini yang saya bisa sampaikan, Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Jangan Lupa Reviewsnya Okayyy!

Tembus 260 :v ane Buat langsung Lanjut lagi besok :'v

**Koshiro Out**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke, DxD**

**Pair: Udah ditetapkan :v**

**Naruto x Touka**

**Kuroko x ? Koneko**

**Koshiro x Sona**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Drama, Humor. Dsb**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

**Warn: GhoulNaru!, OCNaru! FriendOC! StrongNaruKuroKoshi! TimeTraveler! Bash/Bad Rias and Issei, EYD ancur :'v.**

* * *

Kuroko tengah berjalan di taman kota Kuoh Academy. Ada banyak penjual kaki lima menjual dagangan Mereka. Kuroko mencari tempat duduk dan mendapatkannya. Kuroko menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Scene Sebelumnya.  
Naruto tengah berjalan diiringi teriakan Para Gadis yang tentu saja membuat Naruto sweatdrop. Hingga seseorang Gadis yang tak dikenalnyamendatanginya.

"Dimana Kuroko-kun?" Ucap Gadis itu dengan nada Khawatir.

"Kuroko? Mana aku tahu? Tunggu... Bukannya kau Peerage Rias?" Ucapnya mengidentifikasi, Dijawab anggukan pelan Koneko.

"Ya sudah aku per-"

"Beritahu aku! Kumohon" Ucapnya.

"Hah? Kuroko sedang tak ingin diganggu. Kau tahu dia menangis tadi Pagi dan tidak ingin sekolah!" Ucap Naruto memberi peringatan.

"Cih, Gadis yang diajak kencannya membuatnya Bersedih dan Gelisah" Naruto mulai muak, Benar-benar muak. Koneko tentu saja terkejut, Kuroko sampai menangis dan gelisah. Ini semua karenanya.

"Jika saja kencan kemarin tidak dibuat, Pasti dia dalam Kondisi baik saat ini, Dan yang membuatku kesalnya lagi! Baru kali ini Kuroko menangis!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut Putihnya itu.

"K-kumohon! Beritahu aku dimana dia sekarang, Hiks. Aku ingin meminta maaf" Ucap Koneko dengan Isakan kecil dalam ucapannya.

"Kau! Yang membuatnya seperti itu yah?" Naruto berucap dengan nada tinggi. Dijawab anggukan kecil Koneko.

"Kau cari sendiri sana!" Naruto melewatinya dan membuat Koneko tersentak. Naruto tak tahu perempuan jadi yah, Inilah yang terjadi.

.

Kuroko tengah bersandar menikmati Angin sepoi-sepoi ini. Ini terasa benar-benar nyaman.

Jika dulu Kuroko bertanya 'Apa itu kemenangan?' Dan dapat ditemukan jawabannya sejak bersama Naruto.

Kemenangan? Adalah sebuah perasaan senang dan kegembiraan untuk semua orang, Dan kemenangan Harus diraih dengan Berjuang, Berjuang dan Berjuang!.

Lagi-lagi ada sebuah pertanyaan yang belum terpecahkan. 'Sakit apa yang dia rasakan saat ini?' Ingin sekali Kuroko berteriak namun itu tidak akan dia lakukan. Bukannya tidak mau tapi dia tidak ingin di Cap sebagai 'Orang Tidak Waras'.

Tidak ada yang akan dilakukannya saat ini. Hanya menghirup udara yang sejuk ini dan berdiam. Seseorang mencari-cari sesuatu dan menyebut namanya, Wanita? Dia berambut hitam.

**Kuroko Pov **

Aku sedang bersantai di Kursi taman sambil menghirup Udara segar dan Seorang Gadis Remaja menyebut-nyebut namaku? Aneh? Tidak pernah ada yang mencariku?

B-bukankah dia? Aku membulatkan mataku.

"Aku disini" Aku mengangkat tanganku dan dia melihatku, Aku melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dan.

"K-kau! Yang membunuhku!" Ucapku dengan nada datar, Dia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-aku minta maaf" Ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"..." Aku terdiam menanggapi permintaan maafnya.

**[Partner, Kau terima saja. Aku tidak merasakan Hawa jahat darinya] **

Aku mengangguk pelan, Ingin tahu kenapa Ryuukage-kun tiba saat aku merasakan Sakit di dada-ku.

**FLASHBACK **

Kenapa? Ini sakit sekali.

**[10% Charged]**

Sebuah Suara mesin berbunyi dan dengan itu aku langsung Tertarik ke alam bawah Sadarku.

"Ryu-kun?, Kau sudah kembali" Tanyaku dengan antusias, Wajahku memang datar tapi semua berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam diriku.

**[Aku tidak tahu ini terjadi karena apa. Tapi kata Hikari-dobe, Ini atas dasar Cinta?, Aku tak tahu itu apa] **

Aku mengangguk pelan dan meminta Izin untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

**Flashback End **

**Kuroko Pov End **

"Lalu kenapa kau membunuhku saat itu?" Kuroko bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Ahh aku minta maaf. Saat itu aku masih diperintah Kokabiel-sama, Untung Azazel-Sama memberitahuku saat Naruto-sama di bawa ke Grigori. Jika kau membunuhku tidak masalah" Ucap Raynare sedih diakhir ucapannya.

"Souka? Aku tidak akan membunuh orang yang berusaha menjadi Nama mu?" Kuroko

"Namaku Raynare, Kuroko-sama!" Ucapnya.

"Oh, Begitu. Aku maafkan, Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Jangan memanggilku dengan Suffix -Sama itu terdengar kau seperti Budakku, Aku tidak mau di Cap Lelaki tak bermahtabat" Ucap Kuroko tertawa kecil. Raynare juga tertawa kecil mendengar lawakan Kuroko.

"Mau berjalan bersama?" Tanya Kuroko yang sudah mulai bosan dari tadi.

"M-maksudmu?" Tanya Raynare dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Maksudku, Mencari angin, dan membeli makanan mungkin?" Ucap Kuroko.

"S-semacam kencan?"Tanya Raynare dengan Muka sudah penuh kemerahan. Kuroko hanya menggerakkan Bahunya tak tahu.

"Ayo!" Raynare menariknya dengan semangat. Memeluk Lengan Kuroko begitu kuat dan membuat Kuroko risih, Dan sulit untuk bernafas lega.

"Raynare-san, Bisa kau lepas? Aku sulit bernafas" Kuroko berucap dengan sopan namun tidak dianggapi Raynare, Sedangkan Koneko melihat pasangan itu dari Jauh terbelalak.

"K-kuroko-kun?" Koneko mengucapkannya dengan terbata-bata.  
Koneko bersimpuh di taman itu.

"I-ini? Mimpi kan?" Ucapnya Dua Liquid bening mengalir deras.

.  
.

Kuroko bersama Raynare sedang berada di sebuah Mall dan bermain di Tempat Khusus. Game Zone!.

"Raynare-san kau mau apa?" Kuroko bertanya ke Raynare.

"B-beruang biru itu, Imut juga" Ucap Raynare dengan Rona malu. Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Pertama kali Coba gagal.

"Yah.. Gagal?" Ucap Raynare agak kecewa.

"Tenang Raynare-san, Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu" Ucap Kuroko menutup kedua matanya, Ini mungkin tindakan terkonyol yang pernah Kuroko lakukan.

'Jadi mesin!' Benda untuk menangkap Boneka itu bergerak kearah Ke arah Boneka Beruang Biru Muda.

**SETTTT!**

**CRIITT!**

"Dapat!" Raynare tersenyum senang akhirnya Boneka yang diingankannya didapat.

"Ini Raynare-san" Kuroko memberi Boneka imut itu pada Raynare. Seseorang berambut Putih menatapnya dari jauh dengan sedih.

"Kita main basket yuk!" Ajak Raynare melihat Wahana bermain basket untuk mendapat Tiket untuk ditukar sesuatu.

"Baiklah Ayo kita banyak-banyakan Score" Ucap Raynare melempar Bola dan masuk kedalam Ring.

'Lama tidak bermain basket' Batin Kuroko memegang Bola basketnya dan melemparkannya.

Trankk

"Haha, Masa sedekat ini saja kau tak bisa. Payah!" Ucap Raynare tertawa lemas.

"Akan kubuktikan" Ucap Kuroko semangat.

0 - 27

Score yang benar benar jauh.

Kuroko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak ahli dalam hal shoot" Ucapnya dengan malu.

"Haha, Payah. Aku bahkan baru bermain pertama kali bisa memasukkan 1.

"Ya. Sudah ya Kuroko-kun, Aku pergi dulu. Azazel-sama memanggilku. Terima kasih Bonekanya" Ucap Raynare berlari keluar Mall dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Kuroko. Kuroko merasa enakan sekarang.

Play Soundtrack: **Boys Before Flower - Lucky ( Pas banget deh dijamin) **

Kuroko mulai berjalan pelan kearah pintu Mall namun sesuatu memanggilnya.

"K-kuroko-kun" Suara kecil itu terdengar ditelinga Kuroko. Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat, Suara itu!, Suara yang telah mengecewakannya. Koneko gadis yang memanggilnya berlari kearah Kuroko.

"Jangan mendekat." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"K-kuroko-kun!" Koneko tersentak dan matanya terpejam dan di detik berikutnya Liquid bening keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"A-aku minta maaf!" Koneko masih mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Maaf? . Kalau begitu Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak akan berurusan denganmu lagi" Kuroko kali ini benar-benar dingin. Koneko langsung berlari berusaha untuk memeluk Kuroko tapi sayang. Koneko kalah cepat dari Kuroko. Kuroko sudah menghilang dalam kilatan hitam.

"Huh, Bersih sudah" Ucap Koshiro mengelap keringatnya pada dahinya.

"Aku pulang dulu Koshi-kun" Ucap Sona dijawab anggukan pelan Koshiro.

"Hati-hati dijalan So-chan" Teriaknya.

"Ya!"

.  
Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Kuroko yang sudah selesai mencari angin. Tidak lupa memberi tanda bahwa dia sudah pulang.

"Tadaima" Ucap Kuroko.

"Okaeri, Kuroko!" Koshiro entah dimana menjawab salamnya. Kuroko agak senang dengan apa yang dia lakukan di Game Zone tadi, Seakan kemalasan dan kekecewaannya kemarin hilang. Dan melupakan Koneko yang menurutnya menganggu kesenangannya.

.  
Mereka bertiga tengah duduk Kasur mereka yang berukuran lumayan besar dan terpisah.

"Ada apa Kuroko?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Begini..." Kuroko mulai menceritakan hal yang tadi saat bertemu Raynare dijawab kekehan pelan Naruto.

"Tidak apa kau berteman dengannya, Tapi dia harus menjadi musuh kita sementara, Dia disuruh Azazel untuk memantau apa yang Kokabiel lakukan" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan Kuroko mengerti dan Koshiro menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, Besok kalian sekolah kan?" Tanya Naruto melirik kearah kedua temannya. Mendapat anggukan semangat keduanya.

.  
Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan semangat ke Akademi Kuoh.

Mereka bertiga bercanda tawa bersama-sama.

"Kita sampai, Ayo kita ke kelas" Ucap Naruto, Hanya anggukan yang dia dapat.  
Naruto melihat kedepannya dan Melihat Rias Gremory.

Naruto mengabaikan orang itu. Koshiro melewatinya dengan santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kuroko berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka, Tanpa dia sadari dia menabrak seseorang berambut putih. Kuroko mengabaikannya. Issei yang melihat itu tentu Kesal, Rias dan para peeragenya kebetulan lewat.  
Entah apa yang terjadi 'Karma' dari Anime sebelah berlaku. Entah ada batu apa yang membuatnya tersandung.

Kuroko menindis sesuatu? Gadis yang kemarin dikenalnya.

"Raynare-san" Kuroko Antusias dan bangun dari Acara tindis menindis. Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya dijawab dengan tangan gadis itu yang meraih ulurannya.

Koneko benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apapun saat ini, Dirinya hanya bisa meratapi Kebodohannya.

"Kau!" Issei yang berniat menghajar Kuroko tidak jadi saat melihat orang yang membunuhnya.

"Kubunuh kau!" Issei menyiapkan Tinjuan yang telah digandakan kekuatannya olehnya.

**TAP **

"Sumimasen, Langkahi dulu aku." Kuroko menahan tangannya Matanya membelalak, Bocah lemah didepannya bisa menghentikan Tinjuan berkali-kali lipatnya dengan mudah. Tanpa aba-aba Kuroko menendangnya hingga terseret beberapa meter.

"Sialan" Ucap Issei mendecih tidak suka.

"Kekuatanmu sudah kembali? Kuroko?" Tanya Naruto menaruh tangannya di dada. Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan.

Rias tentu tidak ingin kalah dari Kuroko bersiap melempar Power Of Destructionnya sebesar bola tennis.

"Ini disekolah bodoh!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengingatkan. Rias baru sadar dan menghilangkan Jurusnya.

.

.

.

"Kekuatan kalian sudah kembali?" Naruto bertanya dengan Serius.

"Benar!, Tapi. Jika aku kembali apa tidak bisa membawa Sona?" Tanya Koshiro dengan gelisah.

"Untuk masalah itu mungkin bisa, Tapi harus disaat yang tepat" Ucap Naruto menjawabnya.

"Tapi ada kemungkinan kan?" Mencoba memastikan dan dijawab anggukan Naruto.

"Huh, Syukurlah" Koshiro menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko seperti biasa sedang membawa makanannya dan minuman bernama Vanilla Shake. Namun kali ini bukan koneko yang bersamanya Raynare.

"R-raynare-san... Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?" Kuroko berusaha meminta tolong.

"Tidak!" Ucapnya tegas membuat Kuroko sweatdrop.

"A-aku sulit bernafas" Ucap Kuroko dengan datar.

"Bernafas?, Atau kau..." Raynare menyeringai mesum.

"Apa?" Kuroko bertanya kebingungan, Seringaian apa yang dikeluarkan Raynare.

Koneko yang membawa makanannya menjatuhkannya saat Raynare akan mencium Pipi Kuroko.

"Raynare-san, Jangan lakukan itu" Raynare tentu saja berhenti karena ucapan Kuroko.

"Hehehe, Aku bercanda" Raynare menyengir.

TRANKKKKK!

Sebuah benda terjatuh.

Pecah, Itulah yang terjadi. Hancur, Itulah yang terjadi, Dan Sakit itulah yang telah terjadi.

"Kau... Pembohong Kuroko-kun!"

DUAKHHH!

TRANKKKK

BRAKKK

DUARR

Kuroko melayang dengan indah karena tinjuan seseorang.

3 Meja hancur karena badan Kuroko menghantamnya dengan keras.

Semua tentu terkejut Kuroko dan Koneko yang mereka kira dekat malah terjadi hal seperti ini.

Kuroko bangun dari keterkejutannya, Dengan tulang yang patah dia mencoba berdiri.

"Ughhh...!" Kuroko memejamkan matanya.

"Kuroko!" Naruto terkejut melihat orang-orang berkerumunan.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"B-bohong uhuk.. Jika aku bilang ya" Kuroko memuntahkan Darah. Naruto mengalihkan matanya pada Koneko yang terdiam.

"Kau!" Naruto kembali ke Kuroko dan mengangkatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah tak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto melihat Kuroko sudah siuman.

"Sudah tak apa-apa" Kuroko menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ryuukage-kun sudah meregenerasi luka-luka ku" Ucap Kuroko dengan senyuman kecil.

.

.

"Buka" Remaja berambut merah mendobrak pintu Penelitan Ilmu Gaib.

DUAKHHH!

Pintu itu hancur ditendangnya, Membuat semua yang berada didalam terkejut.

"Dimana Koneko?" Ucapnya dengan nada marah. Koneko mendatangi pemuda itu.

"Apa masalahmu hah? Hingga kau memukul Kuroko sekeras itu" Ucapnya dengan kasar.

"Dia membohongiku dengan memberikan Harapan palsu" Ucapnya dengan nada agak takut.

"Pembohong katamu? Kau pengingkar janji. Sialan!"

"Kau menghajarnya hingga dia patah tulang" Ucapnya dengan kasar, Ucapannya sudah dalam mode 'Menghardik'

"Kuroko bukan pembohong!, Dia menjadi seperti ini karena mu" Gadis didepannya terdiam.

"Mati kau!" Pemuda berambut merah bersiap melayangkan Lightball nya ke kepala Koneko.

WHUSHHHH~

TAP

"Hentikan!"

"N-Naruto?" Membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar.

"Jangan mencari masalah, Koshiro" Ucap Naruto melepaskan Tangan koshiro.

"Tapi... Dia!"

"Aku disini Koshiro-kun" Memutar kepalanya melihat Kuroko tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Koshiro agak kaget. Dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Kuroko.

"Baiklah kita beri Ruang untuk mereka berdua berbicara" Ucap Naruto tapi nampaknya Rias dan Issei tidak setuju.

"Cih, Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil Haremku" Ucap Issei.

"Jujur?" Tanya Naruto dengan datar.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Ucap Issei mengaktifkan Boosted Gearnya.

"Gua gak peduli" Naruto sudah berada didepan Issei menyiapkan Tinjunya. Tinju Ghoul yang kemarin hilang telah kembali.

DUAKHHH!

"K-kuat sekali" Issei mengucapkannya dengan nada takut. Rias yang melihat Peerage kesayangannya diserang membuat Bola dari Power Of Destruction. Koshiro tentu saja tidak diam.

"Maaf" Ucap Koshiro pelan.

**Punch**

Tangan yang sudah dilapisi Cahaya menepis Bola itu membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Rias.. Apa yang membuatmu sesombong ini" Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Padahal diluar sana ada yang lebih kuat bahkan Sangat kuat darimu, Bahkan Issei itu." Ucap Naruto menceramahi. Rias terdiam beberapa saat. Baru sadar dengan kekuatannya hingga terlalu arogan.

"A-aku minta maaf" Ucap Issei mendahului.

"Tak masalah. Tapi harus ada yang mereka selesaikan" Ucap Naruto menunjuk Koneko dan Kuroko.

.

.

.

Pada Sebuah Ruangan.

Kuroko dan Koneko sedang berhadapan. Suasana begitu canggung tapi Kuroko tidak bisa memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Jadi...?" Kuroko memulai pembicaraan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**FUAHHHH!**

**Tembus 260+ :v Mayan dah. Mungkin jika tembus 290 saya update lagi besok :v *TergantungMood :v**

**Baiklah Bagaimana Chap ini ? dan Untuk Flamers :v Bisakah anda membuat akun lalu membuat sebuah Cerita? daripada mereviews yang tidak jelas :v membuatku tertawa.**

**Huh, baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaan para readers**

Uzukage: Arigatou? untuk apa yak?

fumoruki: Yosh!

MATAkami: Thanks Reviewsnya.

Guest mavok: :v Oyyyy lebih baik kau belajar dan cari tahu apa arti updute itu apa? :v baru denger deh saya taunya cuma Update :v

Alicia Jean Gaunt: Hahaha :v Sumimasen

Last Ootsutsuki: :v Hahaha tujuan saya membawa mereka kesini antara lain: Menambah Kekuatan Naruto, dan Menemukan pasangan Duo Doragon

Iray400: Sumimasen :'v

arafim123 : Dah update vrohh :v

Christian590: Di Chap ini :v terjawab

YukiblueShappire : Ini udah 2 k :v

.792 : Sering coegg :v

TheFourtySeventh : Yosh

.52 : Vejat amat ente :v

Selesai yeayy :v

Baiklah jangan lupa tinggalkan Jejak Reviews, Fav dan Follow :v *Maksa

Terima kasih telah mendukung saya :v

Koshiro~Out


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke, DxD**

**Pair: Udah ditetapkan :v**

**Naruto x Touka**

**Kuroko x ? Koneko**

**Koshiro x Sona**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Drama, Humor. Dsb**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

**Warn: GhoulNaru!, OCNaru! FriendOC! StrongNaruKuroKoshi! TimeTraveler! Bash/Bad Rias and Issei, EYD ancur :'v.**

* * *

"Jadi...?" Kuroko menghela nafas dibalik kalimatnya.

"..." Koneko tak menjawab. Masih berdiam diri tak berani menatap Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau memukulku tadi?" Kuroko lagi-lagi menghela nafas karena Koneko diam sejak tadi dan ketakutan.

Koneko menunduk lebih dalam bersiap menerima Hardikan atau Pukulan dari Kuroko. Kuroko diam beberapa saat menunggu jawaban Orang didepannya tapi masih saja diam.

"Huh" Kuroko membuang nafas perlahan.

"Jika kau tak mau berbicara, Aku akan kembali ke Tempatku yang tak mungkin kau temui" Ucap Kuroko membalikkan badannya, Mencoba membuat Koneko mengatakan sesuatu tapi Koneko masih diam.

Kuroko mulai menyentuh Pipi Koneko dan mensejajarkan Kepalanya keatas agar bisa melihatnya.  
"Aku benar-benar membenci mu" Ucap Kuroko dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Tanpa aba-aba Tangisan pecah pada Koneko. Kuroko benar-benar membencinya.

"Kau tahu Koneko-san. Aku tak tahu apa itu Cinta. Kini sejak dia datang baru aku menyadarinya" Kuroko mengutarakan sesuatu dalam benaknya.

"Pasti... Dia kan?" Maskot Kuoh ini benar-benar menangis tidak dapat membendung semuanya. Dirinya tengah berlutut meratapi Kebodohannya saat itu. Melanggar Janji? Memang terdengar biasa saja tapi Orang yang dilanggar merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Kau pembohong! Kuroko-kun" Ucap Koneko terisak dalam tangisannya.

"K-kau bilang, Kau menyukai orang sepertiku, Hiks. Tapi kau membohongiku, Kau sebenarnya saat itu hanya menghiburku kan!?" Koneko benar-benar merasa dirinya terlalu bodoh.

"Maksudmu?" Kuroko mulai bingung.

"Kau menyukai Gadis berdada besar itu kan?" Ucapnya dengan marah. Dan mulai berdiri dari duduk bersimpuhnya di tanah tadi.

"Maksudmu? Raynare-san?" Kuroko menautkan alisnya.

"Jangan menyebut namanya! Ini terasa sangat sakit" Tangisan tak dapat diredam dan hati telah hancur.

"Kau!..." Kuroko tentu saja kaget melihat Air mata Koneko mengalir begitu deras. Kuroko langsung mendekap gadis itu dalam dekapannya.

"A-aku minta maaf telah menyakitimu, Kau boleh membunuhku" Ucap Koneko sudah bersiap dan memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah" Kuroko mengangguk pelan dan Koneko menunggu kematiannya. Tanpa Koneko sadari Kuroko mendekatinya. Kuroko memajukan wajahnya dan mulutnya bagaikan ikan cupang yang kehabisan nafas.

CUP

**Koneko Pov**

Aku sudah bersiap mati ditangannya, Tak masalah aku mati tapi dia memaafkanku.

**CUP!**

Sesuatu menyentuh mulutku, Ini terasa basah dan aku tak tahu apa itu. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku langsung terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi.

K-kuroko-kun melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku dan Bibirnya menyentuh tepat dibibirku.

**Koneko Pov End.**

"..." Koneko tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini, Dia yang kumaksud adalah kau Koneko-chan, Ini begitu hangat ketika aku bersama mu. Aku benar-benar baru merasakan ini. Dan aku bukan pembohong dalam hal apapun." Kuroko mengusap pelan Pipi Koneko.

"Hiks, Kau pasti berbohong dengan semua ini" Koneko manahan tangisannya.

"Apa wajahku terlihat berbohong?" Kuroko bertanya sambil menyentuh wajahnya kebingungan, Apa wajahnya kini sudah seperti Mafia?. Hanya itu pertanyaan dalam batin Kuroko.

"A-Aku... Minta maaf" Koneko memeluk Kuroko dengan kuat. Namun Kuroko tidak merasa risih, berbeda ketika bersama Raynare. Kuroko menyentuh Rambut putih Koneko.

"Kau tidak salah. Hanya saja aku yang terlalu lemah dalam perasaan. Kau pasti tidak datang ada hal yang sangat penting bukan?" Kuroko terkekeh pelan.

"Y-ya" Koneko menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan pada Dada Kuroko.

"Nee? Koneko-chan?" Kuroko mengangkat Koneko pada bagian Bawahnya mensejajarkan Tinggi Kuroko dan Koneko yang hampir sama.

"Aku tidak mengerti cara menembak wanita jadi... M-mau kah kau jadi Pendampingku?" Kuroko mengatakannya keringat dingin.

"B-benarkah!" Koneko membulatkan matanya.

"Ini mimpi kan?" Koneko benar-benar terkejut.

"Mou.. Ini nyata tahu" Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya serta mencubit kecil Pipi Koneko.

"I-ini nyata!"

"Jadi...?" Kuroko bertanya dengan keringat dingin.

"A-aku! Mau!" Koneko menyatukan Bibirnya dengan bibir Kuroko, Tidak ada nafsu, Lagipula Kuroko belum tahu apa itu Nafsu.

.

"Issei, Aku kurang yakin kesombonganmu itu hilang dalam sekejap" Naruto memegang dagunya.

"Kau benar, Naruto-san." Issei pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau harus tahu Issei, Kekuatan digunakan bukan untuk dipamerkan, Tapi untuk melindungi Orang disekitarmu" Ucap Naruto menceramah dijawab anggukan Issei.

Akhirnya yang mereka tunggu telah datang. Kuroko dipeluk malu-malu oleh Koneko ditangannya.

"Nah lihat, Pasangan baru kita telah datang" Koshiro terkekeh pelan.

"Ara-ara Koneko-chan, begitu Agresif" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akeno.

"Selamat yah Koneko-chan" Ucap Kiba dengan senyum biasanya.

"Nah. Begini kan lebih baik" Naruto tertawa kecil. Koneko merona tipis diwajahnya sedangkan Kuroko hanya memasang wajah polosnya.

"Kami pergi dulu, Kelas akan dimulai" Ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya dijawab anggukan Rias dan Peerage.

"Jika kalian butuh pertolongan telepon saja ini" Koshiro memberi sebuah kertas pada Issei dijawab anggukan pelan dari Issei.

"Oh ya? Aku kan sekelas dengan mereka?" Issei menepuk kepalanya.

'YouDontSay' Batin mereka semua.

.

.  
Seperti biasa Naruto bersantai di Atap Sekolah. Melirik ke kotak makanan disampingnya. Membuatnya Sweatdrop, Terlalu banyak. Dan Dia hanya bergumam.

"Fansgirl, You da real Mvp" Ucapnya membuka salah satu kotak makannya.

"Burger?" Naruto menautkan alisnya dan mencobanya.

"Lumayan, Agak lama juga tidak makan daging" Naruto terkekeh pelan dalam kalimatnya hingga tersedak.

"Uhuk" Mengambil Air Mineral yang katanya 'Ada Manis-manisnya gitu'.

"Huh, Hampir saja aku mati" Ucapnya mencoba untuk tenang.

.

.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku harus membeli bahan Makanan untuk di Apartement." Naruto memerintah dan hanya jawaban anggukan yang di dapat.

Naruto berjalan ke Supermarket yang katanya Diskon 10 % semua barangnya.  
Namun saat tempat sepi, Suara menyeramkan terdengar di Indra yang bernama Telinga.

"Wah, Ada mangsa yang keliatannya Nikmat" Ucap Sosok menyeramkan itu.

"Iblis kah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada agak aneh.

"Woahh, Ternyata kau tahu, maka kau harus menjadi mangsaku" Iblis berbentuk Hewan itu membawa kapak besar. Dengan cepat Kapak itu ditebaskan kearah Naruto.

**WHUSHHHH**

Naruto menghindar dengan mudah.

"Huh menyebalkan, Tapi tak apa. Kekuatan Ghoulku belum kembali sepenuhnya, Jadi gunakan itu saja." Naruto menyeringai.

"Black Magician Mode!"

SRINKKKKK!

Tiba-tiba Costume Naruto berubah menjadi Aneh. Sebuah Tongkat berwarna hijau telah berada ditangannya.

**"Magic: Fireball"** Setelah merapalkan Mantranya dan menodong Iblis itu dengan Tongkatnya.

WHUSHHH~!

Bola Api dengan cepat mengenai Tubuh Iblis itu dengan telak.

DUARR!

"Arghh... Sialan!" Iblis liar itu mengeram kesakitan dan menghina Naruto.

Iblis itu langsung berlari cepat kearah Naruto dan menebaskan Kapaknya pada Naruto.

"Lambat" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan datar dan menghantamkan Tongkatnya pada Kapak itu. Namun sesuatu hal aneh terjadi.

Kapak yang jauh lebih besar dari Tongkat Naruto hancur berkeping-keping.

"T-tidak mungkin!" Iblis itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Payah" Ucap Naruto dengan datar sambil menodongkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan bergerak" Ucap Naruto datar menodongkan Kedua tangannya seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah Pistol. Costume nya telah kembali menjadi seperti biasa, Seragam Kuoh.

"Hahaha jangan bercanda, Kau kira kau akan membunuhku dengan todonganmu itu?" Iblis itu tertawa kecil.

"Tentu" Ucap Naruto datar.

**"Die" **Naruto melanjutkan omongannya.

**CRASHHH!**

"Head Shot" Naruto menyeringai kecil.

"Haha. Kekuatan ini benar-benar luar biasa!" Naruto tertawa kecil karena Tongkatnya dapat menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan, Begitu pula Sihir yang diajarkan Pemilik Tongkat ini.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto Pov**  
Huh, Aku turut senang melihat Kuroko dan Koshiro sudah bahagia. Tapi! Kenapa aku menjones! Kusoo! Aku Chara utama disini!. Aku sedang berjalan kearah Supermarket tapi aku melihat sesuatu di sebuah gang kecil. Wanita? Wow... Bukan berarti aku langsung menyukainya. Dia seperti orang kesakitan?, Seperti menahan sesuatu. Aku harus menghampirinya.

**Naruto Pov End **  
Naruto menghampiri Wanita itu.

"Daging... Aku butuh daging" Wanita itu bergerak liar. Naruto menautkan Alisnya.

"Daging?" Naruto mengambil Kotak makannya dan masih ada Daging burgernya. Naruto menyodorkannya pada Wanita itu.

"Grrr. Aku butuh kau!" Ucapnya dengan kasar. Matanya berubah menjadi Hitam dan Pupil merah.

"Kau!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Saking terkejutnya Kotak makanannya terlempar entah kemana.

"Aroma mu! Luar biasa" Wanita berambut keunguan dengan model Emo.

"Ghoul" Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Hiks..." Wanita itu menangis? Menangis saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Naruto begitu kebingungan dibuatnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto jongkok untuk melihat gadis itu menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto berusaha memastikan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau!... Tidak takut denganku?" Ucapnya dengan agak terkejut membuat Naruto bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku ini Ghoul! Dan aku memakan Manusia" Ucapnya dengan Isakan tangis yang luayan besar.

"Lalu? Ah ya. Perkenalkan Aku Naruto" Naruto mencoba meraih tangan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak takut kumakan?" Gadis itu mulai agak kesal dengan kebodohan orang di depannya.

"Hah?" Naruto kembali menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan.

"Maksudku, Aku tidak memakan makanan lain selain Manusia, Dan saat ini aku kelaparan" Ucapnya dengan nada membentak. Naruto berfikir sekejap sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu sambil berfikir.

**PLAKKK.**

Bukannya menjawab Naruto menepuk kepalanya dengan cengiran anehnya.

"Ah bodohnya aku" Naruto memasang muka berdosanya, Membuat gadis di depannya menjawab.

"Sekarang pergilah, Aku tidak ingin memakan orang baik sepertimu" Gadis itu menyuruh.

"Umm Begini saja. Namaku Kamishiro Naruto Ken, Aku juga seorang Ghoul" Naruto terkekeh pelan meratapi kebodohannya.

"Tidak mungkin!, Semua Ghoul telah berhasil dibasmi CCG, Karena itu aku pindah ke sini!" Ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"Aku sedikit mengerti" Naruto memegang dagunya.

"Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu tapi yang pasti Aku HalfGhoul yang tidak berada di Tempatmu." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"Bisa kau buktikan?" Gadis itu nampak kurang percaya.

"Maaf, Tapi ini masih belum kembali, Mungkin masih 10% yang bisa kupakai" Ekor Kagune Naruto keluar dari Bokongnya. Walau hanya 1 ekor.

"T-tidak mungkin!" Ucapnya membelalakkan matanya.

"Dari tadi kau bilang Tidak mungkin, Tidak mungkin, Dan Tidak mungkin" Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

"T-tolong" Sebuah suara wanita meminta tolong membuat Naruto melihat kebelakang dan Seorang gadis tengah terpojok oleh 2 Orang perampok dan kemungkinan akan melakukan Hal bejat.

"Nah, Kau mau?" Tanya Naruto melihat Gadis didepannya.

"T-tapi" Gadis itu agak ragu.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Nona" Naruto berlari kecil ke Penjahat itu.

"Hentikan" Ucap Naruto datar, Membuat kedua orang Perampok bejat itu menengok.

"Cih, Kita bunuh saja bos" Ucap Bawahan pemuda itu.

"Nona, Kau boleh lari" Ucap Naruto pada sandera perampok tadi. Dijawab anggukan pelan dan larian oleh Wanita itu.

"Sial tangkap dia" Ucap Bosnya. Bawahannya mengangguk.

"Ett. Urusanmu padaku belum selesai" Naruto mengucapkan itu dengan seringaian Nan kejam yang menjanjikan Kematian. Naruto menendang Perut bawahan itu dengan lututnya.

**Duakhhh **

Naruto tentu tak mau menyelesaikan Combonya hanya dengan satu hit.

**DUMM **

**KRAKKK **  
Naruto meninju dada Perampok itu hingga sebuah retakan berbunyi dari Dada Perampok itu.

'3 Hit mungkin lebih baik' Batin Naruto.

**Duakhhh **

Menendang Perampok penuh dosa itu hingga dinding Retak dan Tubuhnya tenggelam pada dinding itu.

"K-kau diam ditempat" Bos dari perampok itu menodongku Pistolnya pada kepala Naruto, Gadis yang tadi bersamanya sebenarnya ingin menolong tapi Tenaganya benar-benar tak ada. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, Bukan karena takut tapi sesuatu hal akan terjadi. Perampok itu menyeringai, Tapi seringaiannya tidak berarti lagi ketika sesuatu menembus perutnya.

**CRASHHH**

"Tamat" Ucap Naruto datar.

"Makanlah" Ucap Naruto memberi kedua tubuh yang sudah tak berguna. Gadis itu diam.

"T-terima kasih!" Ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"Tak masalah" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan Senyuman Charmingnya.

"Siapa Namamu?" Tanya Naruto sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

"T-touka Kirishima" Ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Oh. Mau tinggal ditempatku? Lagipula sedang Sepi" Ucap Naruto dengan nada aneh membuat Gadis itu takut.

"Lagipula kau orang baru disini dan Kau tak punya perkerjaan lebih baik Tinggal di Apartementku" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil berucap.

"Kau.. Tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kan?" Tanya Touka dengan nada aneh.

"Aneh-aneh? Maksudnya?" Naruto menautkan Alisnya kebingungan disertai Wajah polosnya.

"B-baiklah aku mau, Tapi... Apa tidak mere-"

"Aku tidak terima tapi-tapian Touka-chan" Naruto menajamkan pandangannya pada Touka membuat Touka terdiam.

"A-ano..."

"Hahaha, Bercanda. Aku pergi sebentar yah.. Kau makan dulu disini nanti aku akan kembali" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan Touka hanya mengangguk dan memakan 2 Orang Mangsanya.

.

.

.

.

Supermarket

Naruto menengokkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan kanan mencari Hal-hal yang dibutuhkan untung makan nanti.

"Beras? Tidak perlu, Lagipula ada berita beredar tentang Beras Plastik." Naruto menatap datar kertas bawaannya.

"Maaf mas, Disini kami menjual beras asli" Salah satu pekerja disupermarket itu sweatdrop.

"Oh." Naruto melewatinya dengan wajah datar.

"Daging? Sudah, Sayur?, Sudah, Hmm Sudah semua" Naruto melihat kertas belanjaannya dan membuangnya.

Naruto membawa belanjaannya ke Kasir.

Sang Kasir pun mengecek semua harga belanjaan Naruto.

"Dua juta" Ucap Kasir itu dengan senyuman untuk para pelanggan.

"Nih." Mengambil sebuah Kartu Kreditnya dan memberikan ke Kasir.

"Terima kasih telah belanja di Tempat kami, Datang lagi" Ucap Kasir itu.

.

.

.

Naruto membawa barang belanjaannya di Kantong Kresek membuat semua orang memberi perhatian padanya membuat Naruto risih.

"Apa!" Naruto melihat mereka dengan wajah serem dan mereka semua langsung pura-pura tidak tahu.

.

.

**Touka POV**

Aku, Touka Kirishima. Anteiku telah dihancurkan oleh CCG, Semua temanku, Keluargaku, Telah tewas diserbu CCG. Organisasi tak tahu diri.

Aku sempat melarikan diri.

Aku, Terlalu lemah!.

Aku tak pantas untuk hidup.

Aku ingin mati saja tapi Benda tajam tak mempan pada kami, Para Ghoul.

Aku tak yakin dia akan datang dan menolongku.

Tapi Aku bersyukur dia membantuku mencari makananku.

Aku terlalu berharap...

Aku sangat boo-

"Yoo Touka-chan," Dia! Datang? Aku terbelalak kaget karena dia masih perduli denganku, Orang tak dikenalnya.

"Kau menangis!" Tanpa kusadari dia sudah berada di depanku mengelap Air di kelopak mataku.

"Kau tak boleh menangis" Dia benar-benar perduli padaku.

"Nah, Jika kau tidak menangis kau jadi Manis. Hehehe" Dia tertawa kecil dan menyengir, Aku merona dikatai manis.

Apa-apaan ini?

Aku Touka Kirishima tidak pernah seperti ini?

Sudahlah, Aku tak tahu ini apa.

**Touka Pov End**

"Nah Touka-chan, Ayo ke Apartementku!" Ucap Naruto dijawab anggukan pelan Touka.

.

.

.

"Tadaimaa!" Naruto berteriak sambil membawa barang belanjaannya.

"Okaeri!" Teriak orang berada didalam.

'Apa di apartement ini tidak ada Sopan santun?' Batin Touka sweatdrop.

"Woahhh! Naruto, Bawaanmu benar-benar memuaskan" Koshiro menganga lebar.

'Bawaan? Jangan-jangan' Touka membulatkan Matanya ketakutan.

"Kapan sih bawaanku tidak memuaskankan" Naruto menyeringai jahat. Khu khu khu.

'Threesome? Tidak! Aku tidak mau hamil muda' Batin Touka ketakutan.

"Nah ambil ini bawaanku, Harus benar-benar mengenyangkan loh!" Naruto memberi barang belanjaannya, Dan ternyata barang bawaannya adalah Belanjaannya.

Sungguh GR kau Touka.

"HUWAA!" Touka terkejut melihat anak seumurannya tepat berada didepan Mukanya dengan watados.

"Siapa dia Naruto-kun" Matanya berkilau tajam mengidentifikasi Remaja didepannya.

"Ah.. Dia Touka, Dia juga seorang Ghoul" Naruto berbisik dibelakang kalimatnya.

"Oh, Perkenalkan Aku Kuroko Tetsuya" Dengan BabyFacenya Touka akhirnya agak mampu mendapatkan Nafas.

"Aku... Touka Kirishima" Ucap Touka agak gugup.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk"

.

.

.

.

Meja Makan

Mereka berempat sudah berada di Meja makan tapi hanya Touka yang nampaknya jijik melihat Makanan yang akan dimakan.

"Kau yakin memberiku makanan ini?, Aku Ghoul dan hanya memakan Manusia" Touka mengucapkannya dengan nada gugup karena dia hanya tamu disini.

"Ini ambillah" Naruto melempar sesuatu yang berisi Cairan bening entah itu apa.

"Minum itu, Dan kau akan mengetahui apa Khasiatnya" Naruto mengangguk dengan Bijak.

Touka agak ragu, Bagaimana kalau itu obat bius, Atau.. Atauu.

"B-baik" Touka meminumnya dengan wajah muram dan takut akan rasanya.

GLEKKK!

Matanya membulat.

Sesuatu terjadi, Entah apa itu.

"Kau sekarang biasa memakan makanan ini" Naruto berucap dengan santai dan memulai Acara makannya.

Touka entah kenapa melihat makanan didepannya begitu menggugah selera.

"B-baik" Memasukkan daging steak pada mulutnya.

"N-nikmat" Touka tersenyum sumringah.

"Itadakimasuu~!"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kedua temannya berjalan kearah Sekolah dan sebelum itu mereka sudah pamit dengan Touka yang menjaga Rumah.

**TULALIT TULALIT**

"Halo?" Koshiro mengangkat telponnya.

"Halo... Koshiro-san, Kau bisa membantuku menyelamatkan temanku?, Dia dari Gereja, dan Buchou tidak mengizinkanku." Suara dari Handphone itu terdengar.

"Baik.. Kami akan membantu" Koshiro mematikan handphonenya.

"Teman-teman, Kita harus membantu Issei" Ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Baik" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Yap, Dia meminta bantuan pada orang yang tepat Khu khu khu" Naruto menyeringai.

.

.

.

**TBC (Tuli Budeg Coegg)**

Koshiro kembali lagi di hari libur yang begitu Nikmat ini.

Bagaimana Chap kali ini?

Aku harap tidak terlalu mengecewakan para Readers yang pengen NaruTouka cepetan muncul.

Baiklah tanpa banyak cincong saya menjawab pertanyaan Reviewers

npaa: Yosh

gilangga: Baik :D

Gin kazami : Terjawab di chap ini

MATAkami : Pair Kuroko disini hanya satu -_-

jembut kriting: Lu bisa ngaca gak? Tulul amat lu udah gak suka ama ini fic masih aja diliat ampe Chap 17, Lu bisa buat akun gak? Baru buat story, Dasar tolol #Hahahaha #Sebelumpuasa hilangkan amarah :v karena ini Guest terbocah yang pernah saya liat

stanley mavok: Mavok :v lu gan

joehardy617 : hAHA TERIMA KASIH REPIUNYA :v

Si Muka Jahat: wakwkakwakwk :v Ane gak tau Sorry :v tapi anggap aja Akashi nama depannya -_-, Baru dikasih tau di Episode 73 kemarin :'v Kesihan Emak nya :'v

Last Ootsutsuki: Terlalu greget bang :v

Christian590 : Terinspirasi dari Sponbob sekuelpen :v

Alicia Jean Gaunt: Hahaha sumimasen, Akut tak akan terlalu memikirkan dunia DxD :v jadi yah gitu deh.

arafim123: Hahaha maaf

.792 : wkakwka soalnya Scenenya pas banget

TheFourtySeventh: YOI

shoibsmd: Ya bang bertahap.

Ero Azazel: hehe maaf

.3 : Yosh

.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereviews jangan lupa Fav ama Follow kalau agak kurang dari Target author.

Author ngupdatenya seminggu sekali aje deh :v daripada begadang demi fic ini.

Baiklah sampai ketemu lagi! Reviews, Fav, Follow jangan lupa Okayy!

**Koshiro Out**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke, DxD**

**Pair: Udah ditetapkan :v**

**Naruto x Touka**

**Kuroko x ? Koneko**

**Koshiro x Sona**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Drama, Humor. Dsb**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

**Warn: GhoulNaru!, OCNaru! FriendOC! StrongNaruKuroKoshi! TimeTraveler! Bash/Bad Rias and Issei, EYD ancur :'v.**

* * *

"Ayoo!"

* * *

Opening Music: Granrodeo - Punky Funky Love

**What time is it? dassou**

Naruto tengah berlari membawa tas ditangannya.

**Mattari shisugitenda**

Memakan Roti yang dibawanya.

**Kassai nomi kuraou**

Touka tengah meneriakinya.

**Somebody Punky Funky Love, hoo!**

Naruto terkekeh dan pergi berlari.

.

**I can makin' money love sensation**

Kuroko sedang bersama Koneko berjalan di Taman.

**fukazen na baibureeshon**

Kuroko memberi sebuah Es Krimnya pada Koneko.

**otegaru na renai ni kansha mushi tsuba ga zenryoku shissou**

Koshiro tengah berlari melewatinya dengan cepat.

.

**(Let's go!) makka na uso mo massao**

Koshiro tengah berlari dengan cepat. Seperti dikejar sesuatu.

**wachagonadu na hibi wo tell me why?**

Akhirnya dia sampai di Tempat Tujuannya. Dan melihat Sona menunggunya di gerbang.

**(Let's go!) massao na sora ha mattou**

Dia menghampiri Sona dan bersembunyi dibelakang Sona.

**shippai kurikaeshitai ne**

"Nee-sama!" Sona berteriak pada Orang yang mengejar Koshiro.

.

**pinkiri no jinsei my live enryo gachi**

Naruto tengah menatap Awan di atap Sekolah.

**oshite shirubeshi pin no kaikan junsui na sutairu**

CKLEEKK Pintu disana terbuka menampakkan seseorang.

.

**teppen toraji yo ha tsunemimujou**

Naruto tengah bernyanyi di dalam Rumahnya.

**mirai no yoshi ashi ha onore de kimero**

Koshiro menyambutnya dengan Gitar Listrik ditangannya.

**shoppai ekusutashii wakime mo furan**

Kuroko yang melihat mereka dari Sofa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

**kokora de ikkai**

Seseorang datang membawa Dua pentungan.

**kizutsukete**

PLAAKKK

**aishite**

PLAKKK

**jibun wo**

Keduanya tepar dan Kuroko tersenyum bahagia.

TAMAT -_- (GAJE BANGET NIH OP)

* * *

"Issei butuh bantuan kita" Koshiro segera mengeratkan kepalan tangannya pada Tas punggungnya.

"Hmm, Baiklah ayo Kuroko, Koshiro" Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan berlari secepat kilat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Ha'i" Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengerti dan berlari di Posisi kiri Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Issei?" Tanya Naruto pada Issei yang sedang gelisah.

"Begini Naruto-san, Temanku adalah seorang biarawati yang diculik oleh Malaikat Jatuh, Bukankah kau bialng kekuatan ada untuk digunakan melindungi orang yang berharga bagi kita?" Tanya Issei dijawab anggukan pelan Naruto.

"Lalu?" Naruto menautkan alisnya.

"Buchou melarangku untuk menolongnya karena takut menimbulkan perang antar fraksi, Jadi aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Naruto-san" Issei memohon pada Naruto bahkan sampai sujud didepan Naruto membuat Naruto tidak enak.

"Tidak usah bersujud seperti itu, Aku akan membantumu kok, Kapan kita kesana?" Tanya Naruto yang memegang bahu Issei.

"Malam ini bisa?" Tanya Issei dengan nada memohon.

"Um.. Kurasa bisa?" Naruto memegang dagunya berfikir disertai anggukan olehnya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san" Issei sangat senang saat ini.

"Tak apa, Bukankah kawan ada untuk membantu temannya yang kesusahan?" Tanya Naruto dengan kikikan geli dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Issei.

"Ya sudah, Aku akan pergi ke kantin aku lapar" Ucap Naruto yang berjalan pergi, Hanya dijawab anggukan Issei.

"Wah lihatlah, Kaichou dan AkaKoi itu berpacaran" Ujar para Gadis disana dengan suara berbinar.

"Souka? AkaKoi itu berpacaran dengan Kaichou yang tegas itu? Benar-benar hebat." Ucap Gadis lain yang ternyata FG dari Koshiro.

"Sudahlah So-chan, Abaikan mereka." Koshiro meminum Jus Stroberinya sebentar.

"AkaKoi? Apa-apaan itu?" Sona agak sewot ketika panggilan Kekasihnya membuatnya cemburu.

"AkaKoi?" Suara lembut khas laki-laki terdengar ditelinga Koshiro.

"Huwaa!" Kuroko terkejut lantaran Partner Birunya sudah ada disampingnya sambil meminum Vanilla Shakenya.

"Gila kau Kuroko, Mengagetkanku saja" Ucap Koshiro menahan deru nafasnya yang baru saja tersentak.

"Aku tadi sudah izin kok, Tapi Koshiro-kun saja yang tidak merasakannya" Ucap Koshiro dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa yang benar-benar mengesalkan.

"Hah.. Sudahlah. Kau membawa pacarmu heh?" Goda Koshiro dengan seringaian jahilnya.

"Lihat saja sendiri Koshiro-kun, Apa Koshiro-kun sudah rabun?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada mengejek membuat ulu hati Sang Merah ini ditusuk oleh Jarum.

"Ya ampun, Lihat! Mereka pasangan AoiShiro, Dua manusia yang terkenal dengan kedataran mereka" Ucap Gadis yang tadi menggosip.

"K-kuroko-kun" Panggil pelan seorang Neko membuat Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Ada apa? Koneko-chan?" Tanya Kuroko bingung.

"I-ini" Koneko menyodorkan coklat yang belum tergigit sama sekali pada Kuroko.

"Oh" Kuroko mengangguk mengerti dan menggigit coklat dari Suapan sang kekasih. Koneko pun ikut memakan coklat yang telah digigit Kuroko dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"KYAAA! Bukankah itu ciuman tidak langsung?"

"KYAAA Mesra banget"

'Anjir kau Kuroko, Mesra banget' Nampaknya orang disebelah Kuroko agak iri dan menghela nafas, Berharap Sona melakukan hal yang sangat romantis tapi itu mustahil menurutnya.

"-kun!" Sona memanggil Si merah dengan memberinya sebuah Suapan Strawberry yang dilumuri Coklat ke Koshiro.

"Shi-kun" Nampaknya Koshiro masih bertarung dengan pikirannya.

"Koshi-kun!" Sona agak kesal ketika merasa diabaikan oleh Pacar kesayangannya.

"Eh? Ya ada apa So-chan?" Tanya Koshiro tersentak kaget.

"Mou" Sona sedikit mengkrucutkan bibirnya dan masih menodong Koshiro dengan garpu yang diujungnya ada Strawberry yang dilumuri coklat cair.

"A-am" Koshiro memakan suapan dari Sona dan terkekeh geli saat Sona merona merah.

"Enak!" Ujarnya dengan senang.

"Woah! Aku berharap bisa mendapatkan Pacar sebaik AkaAoi itu" Ucap FG dari Koshiro dan Kuroko.

"KYAA Itukan Naruto-senpai!"

"KYAA aku rela tidak menjadi Pacar mereka jika aku menjadi Pacar Naruto-senpai"

"Eh?" Naruto yang baru saja datang tentu dibuat kebingungan dengan kericuhan ini.

"Naruto!" Naruto menengok kearah belakang, Dan dia sungguh sangat terkejut.

"T-T-Touka-chan!" Naruto tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika melihat gadis dengan model emo yang baru saja ditolongnya semalam berada dibelakangnya memakai seragam Kuoh.

"Baka Naruto! Jangan dekat dengan gadis seperti mereka!" Ucap Touka dengan kesal dan menyeret Naruto untuk menjauh dari gadis Penggoda aka FG aka FansGirl!

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan Rasa terkejutnya.

"Soal itu aku didaftarkan oleh Temanku yang ada disini, Dan untuk uang aku pakai uangku sendiri kok" Ucap Touka dengan santai.

"Kalau masalah uang kami tidak keberatan, Tapi kau kan butuh Istirahat?" Ucap Naruto yang khawatir.

"Tidak apa Baka, Tapi harus kau ingat! Kau tidak boleh mendekati Gadis seperti tadi!" Perintah Touka membuat Naruto bingung.

"Ya sudah baiklah, Ayo kita makan" Ucap Naruto menarik tangan Touka dengan santai dan menuju tempat untuk memesan

"Umm Aku pesan..." Naruto memegang dagunya untuk berfikir sambil melihat menu sarapan pagi hari di Kuoh.

"Aku pesan Kue ini, Dilumuri Coklat putih dan buah Cherry yang banyak" Naruto memberi uangnya berkisaran 100 Rb pada sang pedagang.

"Kau apa Touka-chan?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Um... Terserah saja" Ucap Touka dengan wajah berharap.

"Hah?" Naruto hanya menggaruk rambut putihnya yang gatal dan mengangguk lalu memesan Kue Brownis rasa Blueberry.

.

"Wah Boleh kami duduk disini?" Tanya Naruto terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Dua Partnernya tengah bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak boleh. Udah jelas boleh masih nanya" Koshiro berucap dengan nada bosan.

"Kau ingin kubunuh yah? Koshiro?" Kekehan pelan dari Naruto membuat Koshiro terkikik geli.

"Hehe Bercanda, Silahkan" Ucap Koshiro mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk.

"Silahkan duduk Touka-chan" Ucap Naruto yang menunjuk kursi didepannya.

"Wow lihatlah di Meja itu! Penuh dengan warna-warni" Ucap beberapa Penggosip.

"Benar. Ada Merah, Biru muda, Putih abu-abu, Putih silver, Hitam dan Biru gelap!" Beberapa lelaki yang Gendernya patut dipertanyakan juga menggosipkan mereka.

"Itu bagus untung saja bukan Me-Ji-Ku-Hi-Bi-Ni-U" Ucap salah satu orang disana.

"Hahaha dasar kaum pelangi" Ejek Teman disebelahnya.

"!#$ %&amp;#% $! " Pertengkaran bodoh pun terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan dia Touka Kirishima, Sona, Koneko" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan orang didepannya dijawab anggukan mengerti oleh Keduanya.

"Aku Sona Sitri, Salam kenal" Ucap Sona menjulurkan tangannya.

"Touka Kirishima, Salam kenal juga" Ucap Touka agak gugup.

"Koneko Toujo, Salam kenal Touka-senpai" Ucap Koneko dengan nada biasanya.

"Salam kenal juga Koneko-san" Ucap Touka yang masih terdengar gugup.

"Nah karena sudah saling kenal mari kita lanjut sarapannya." Ucap Naruto terkekeh geli dan memakan Kue-nya dengan Khidmat.

.

.

.

Bel Istirahat sudah berbunyi dan para siswa berhamburan keluar untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing dan Naruto hanya berjalan dengan santai untuk pergi keatap Sekolah.

"Naruto Tunggu!" Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Touka tengah berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Ada apa Touka-chan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Touka penasaran.

"Ke atap sekolah, Mau ikut?" Ajak Naruto dengan wajah malasnya.

"Karena kau memaksa jadi aku mau" Touka terkikik geli membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

'Siapa yang maksa?' Batin Naruto yang sangat sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, Ayo!" Naruto melanjutkan jalannya diikuti Touka yang berada disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah bersandar di tembok dengan santai dan membaca sesuatu.

"Apa itu Naruto?" Tanya Touka penasaran.

"Novel khusus Pria" Ucap Naruto dengan santai dan terkekeh jahil.

"Khusus Pria? Jangan-jangan hentai?" Tanya Touka dengan deathglarenya.

"Haha, Bercanda hanya novel biasa" Naruto menaruh novel pinjamannya dan memejamkan matanya dengan santai menghirup Oksigen yang telah diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk makhluknya agar bertahan hidup dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa kau suka tempat seperti ini Naruto?" Tanya Touka penasaran dan bersandar ditembok tepat disebelah tubuh Naruto.

"Aku suka tempat yang tenang, Tapi bukan berarti aku benci tempat yang ramai." Ucap Naruto yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Benarkah? Berarti kita sama" Ucap Touka dengan senyuman miris.

"Ada juga alasan lain Touka-chan" Ucap Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Touka penasaran

"Disini aku merasa bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan nyaman dan damai, Apalagi saat kecil aku tidak tahu apa itu keluarga dan kebahagiaan." Ucap Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Touka yang tambah penasaran pada Naruto.

"Ayah dan Ibuku tewas karena penyerangan Monster demi melindungi desa tempatku berasal dan melindungiku, Setelah itu aku diasuh oleh Pemimpin Desa-ku. Tapi bukannya kebahagiaan yang aku dapat Mereka malah menghinaku, mengucilkanku, menyiksaku." Naruto tersenyum miris membuat Touka merasa bersalah.

"Maaf"

"Tak apa Touka-chan, Tapi mereka sudah tahu bahwa yang mereka lakukan salah, Jadi aku tidak perlu terikat dengan sesuatu yang bernama dendam bukan?" Ucap Naruto dengan tawa gelinya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Naru" Ucap Touka dengan senyuman bangga dan tanpa sadar menyebut nama kecil Naruto.

"Haha, Terima kasih Touka-chan." Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Touka membuat orang yang ditatap tentunya merona.

"Aku juga tahu kau hebat Touka-chan. Kau pasti membenci CCG yang kau maksud itu, Tapi membenci tidak akan membuat kita mendapat apapun selain Celaka." Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Tapi mereka! Menghabisi distrik 20 dimana semua keluargaku disana dibantai!" Nada suara Touka mengeras.

"Aku tahu rasa sakitmu itu, Kau boleh membaginya denganku, Aku akan menjadi Bahu yang menahan semua kebencianmu, Aku akan menjadi Bahu yang dapat kau sandarkan, Aku akan menjadi apapun! Jika itu menghilangkan seluruh kebencianmu." Naruto menarik kepala Touka dengan lembut dan mendaratkannya pada Bahu kanannya.

"Terima kasih"

"Tidak masalah Touka-chan, Aku akan melindungimu. Itulah janji seumur hidupku!" Ucap Naruto dengan keras.

"Baka, Tidak usah sekeras itu juga" Touka terkikik geli ketika Naruto mendeklarasikan Janji yang terdengar konyolnya namun itu adalah Janji nyata.

"Hehehe"

.

.

.

.

"Hee? So-chan kenapa aku dipanggil kesini?" Tanya Koshiro kebingungan.

"Kaichou jadi dia pacarmu itu?" Tanya Saji dijawab anggukan tegas Sona.

"Hancur sudah harapanku" Ucap Saji menangis ala anime.

"Bersabarlah Saji" Momo hanya terkikik geli melihat pemilik Sacred Gear Vitra ini menangis ala anime.

"Besok Onee-sama akan datang dan ingin melihatmu, Aku tak tahu tujuannya apa" Ucap Sona memejamkan matanya.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Koshiro yang bingung.

"Tapi kuharap kau tidak terpesona dengan Onee-sama" Ucap Sona dengan glare yang membuat Koshiro harus menelan ludahnya.

"T-Tentu tidak So-chan, Hanya kau seorang kok" Koshiro menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tawa garingnya.

"Baiklah, Aku percaya denganmu" Ucap Sona menghela nafas.

.

.

**Kirigakure**

**TAP!**

"Dimana ini?" Seorang bocah berumur kisaran 13-14 tengah memasang wajah kebingungan, Mata Merah dan Kuning disebelah kirinya masih menjelajah disekitar tempat ini.

"Tubuhku mengecil?" Dia melihat kearah tubuhnya yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk 'Pendek' itu sebentar dan melihat banyak orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Naga sialan tadi benar-benar membuatku kesal! Seenaknya saja membawaku kesini, Padahal aku mencari Koshiro bukan untuk jalan-jalan" Bocah dengan rambut merah itu mendecih tidak suka.

[Bersabarlah Tuan Absolut] Naga dari dalam tubuh Bocah itu tertawa geli melihat Manusia Absolut yang sudah dihancurkan oleh orang yang lebih kuat darinya.

"Jangan panggil seperti itu, Itu dulu jiwaku saat masih dalam mode Bokushi, Bahkan sisi lemahku itu tidak tahu diri sampai tidak mencari Koshiro yang juga adiknya" Orang itu menggertakkan giginya kesal.

[Hahaha, Semenjak kau kalah aku bisa bangkit. Makanya aku membawamu kesini untuk bertemu Adikmu itu.]

"Hah. Baiklah terima kasih, Aku rasa aku harus mulai berlatih bukan begitu?" Ucapnya dengan helaan nafas.

[Kau benar, Tapi sepertinya para warga disini pernah melihatmu] Sang Naga merasa kebingungan melihat respon para makhluk yang ada di desa ini.

"Kau benar juga, Ayo kita bertanya" Ucapnya mengangguk mengerti.

Saat bocah itu berjalan semua orang yang ada disana membungkuk hormat padanya. Bocah itu menghampiri salah satu orang terdekat yang dijangakunya.

"Maaf Paman, Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya Bocah itu dengan sopan sekaligus bingung.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu? Koshiro-sama!" Ucap Lelaki tua itu dengan hormat.

"Koshiro!" Orang itu membulatkan matanya.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya-nya dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Bukankah kau disini? Koshiro-sama? Kau memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Koshiro-sama yang kami kenal, Hanya potongan rambutmu saja yang berbeda." Ucap Paman itu.

"Aku bukan Koshiro! Aku Akashi Seijuro!"

.

.

.

TBC

Wkwakwakwk :v Gimana? FF Gaje gua yang kembali update :'v

Btw ada kabar gembira nih :v

Gua diterima di Jurusan RPL :v

Alhamdulillah :v

Kenapa chap ini pendek?

Karena aku lelah :v dan lagi gak mood buat adegan Pertarungan.

Next chapter bakalan aku buat pertarungan kok :3

Jangan lupa memberi Fav dan Follow jika anda suka :v

Jangan lupa juga memberi Reviews jika anda telah membacanya alias meninggalkan jejak :v

Baiklah saatnya menjawab pertanyaan para Readers.

Q: WOW AUTHOR BAGUS SEKALI ANE TUNGGU LANJUTANNYA ANE SUKA GAYA LO XD KLO BISA PAIRING NARUTO TAMBAH TOBIICHI ORIGAMI BUAT DIA JADI GHOUL JUGA XD HAHAHAHA

A: Wkwakwka :v Gua fikirkan cuuy

Q:Kenapa cuma Koshiro doang yang udah nglakuin bang? kenapa Naruto belum bang? ane kan demen tuh kalo Naruto nglakuin gituan bang? ayooolah bang, ya bang ya ya ya.

A: Anjritt :v nanti gua buatin NaruTouka deh.

Q:sugoiii...

akhirnya ketemu juga NaruTouka

ok next

A: Ya deh sudah ku next

Q: Lebih baik dark magic Naruto ada tingkatanya.. Misalnya jadi Dark Magician of Black Chaos..

Cari aja di google yami yugi dark magician of black chaos armor... Menurutku armor itu lebih keren.

A: Haha kuusahakan tapi aku lebih suka yang Sorcerer Of Dark Magician.

Q: Pair naruto harem aja,haku dan hinata tambahin

A: Untuk pair Naruto hanya Touka :v

Q: Lanjut ke Chapter berikutnya Koshiro-san! , jangan bikin fanfic yang lainya dulu! ,cukup ini dan Perfect Ninja: Emperor Eyes yang di selesaikan, dan Tolong Cepat ya Update-nya

A: Ya dah :v

Q: Hihihi. Silahkan dilanjutkan Koshiro-san. Hah... Besok puasa lagi. Hah... (mendesah #lagi) . Aku bingung ngasih komen apa. Numpang Riview ajalah. Hehehe. Sorry ye gak bisa kasih saran,kritik Dll.

A: Makasih Reviews, Fav ama Follow nya :)

Q: Hahaha Ternyata bukan cuman Diindonesia aja Ada Beras Plastik. 0k th0r Next Chapter ane tunggu Thor dan jangan Lama2 yaa.. :D

A: Kan yang buat beras plastik Cina kalau gak salah? :v

Q: Namanya juga olang kaya :V

Jangan lupa ngasih FAV,FOLLOW AMA REVIEWS Yah :V

Sekian dari saya

**Koshiro Seijuro Out No Jutsu!**

**BLARRR!**


	20. Infoo

Haiiii~~~~...!

Minna!

Kembali lagi dengan saya Koshiro Seijuro~

Tapi kali ini saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena Fic-fic saya bakalan hiatus sekitar Beberapa minggu? Bahkan mungkin bulan?

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya *Sumimasenn!

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya akan Fokus dulu ke jurusan saya :v *MaklumSiswaBaru.

Jangan marah okee!~~

Tapi saya usahakan Fic-fic lainnya bakalan saya usahakan untuk saya UP tapi tidak untuk minggu ini dan beberapa minggu kedepan.

Maaf sekali lagi!~~

Koshiro Seijuro out!~


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Crossover:Naruto x Tokyou Ghoul x Kuroko No Basuke, DxD**

**Pair: Udah ditetapkan :v**

**Kamishiro Naruto Ken x Touka Kirishima**

**Kuroko Tetsuya x Koneko Toujou**

**Koshiro Seijuro x Sona Sitri**

**Akashi Seijuro x ?**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Drama, Humor. Dsb**

**Rate:M(Terdapat kata kata kotor dan juga Gore sedikit :v)**

**Warn: GhoulNaru!, OCNaru! FriendOC! StrongNaruKuroKoshi! TimeTraveler! Bash/Bad Rias and Issei, EYD ancur :'v.**

* * *

**OP: Regal Generation! - All Star Kiseki No Sedai.**

**Zettai kimeru It's all right**

**Tulisan Life Or Dead muncul di layar hitam.**

**Attōtekina Victory We GO!**

Naruto bersama teman-temannya mengangkat tangan mereka dan tersenyum gembira.

**Never Ever**

Naruto menggengam tangan Touka dan tersenyum kecil.

**Makeru wake ga nai**

Touka yang melihat senyuman Naruto merona.

**Never Ever**

Kuroko dan Koshiro menatap pasangan masing-masing.

**Puraido ni kakete**

Koneko dan Sona merona.

**Mawaridashita jōshō rūpu (Tomaranai)**

Naruto berjalan malas ke sekolah dengan wajah malas.

**Kotoba dōri muteki ni naru Kono chīmu de**

Disampingnya muncul Touka yang merangkul lehernya.

**Kanseikei wa zenrei nashi (Jiyū jizai)**

Touka tersenyum kearahnya membuat Naruto bingung.

**Totetsumo nai nani ka Hime teru yō na jibun no michi ni**

Touka mendekatkan Pipi Naruto dan Menciumnya lalu pergi.

**Ima made to wa Danchigai no pawā ga (I feel, I am changing, We feel, We are changing)**

Sedangkan kedua temannya tertawa melihat Naruto merona.

**Hirakikaketeru Doa no mukō e to sekasu (I know, I am growing, We know, We are growing, every day)**

Naruto merona sebentar, Kedua temannya merangkul lehernya.

**Kasokudo tsukete (Make my way)**

Naruto tersenyum dan mengejar Touka.

**kako saikyō e (Winning ways)**

Kuroko dan Koshiro terkekeh geli dan menyatukan tinju mereka.

**Shōdō no soko ni Kakushinteki We have something!**

Tiba-tiba muncul dua gadis disamping mereka, Koneko yang merangkul tangan Kuroko dan Sona yang merangkul leher Koshiro yang kesakitan.

.

**Mabataki mo sezu ni me o korashita saki de**

Naruto melempar sebuah bola dan mengenai sasaran.

**Zenjin mitō no eikō ga matteru**

Pemilik permainan itu memberi sebuah Boneka Kelinci ke Naruto.

**Fumikomu sekai wa kagayaki no shōmei**

Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan kepada Touka yang berada disampingnya.

**Hatten tojō ga honmono ni naru toki**

Touka tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

**Kanarazu ikerusa (Jibun no supīdo de)**

Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Touka yang senang.

**hikari ga tsudou basho e**

Touka mencium Naruto dengan kilat membuat Naruto merona.

* * *

"Baiklah semua. Kalian boleh keluar" Perintah Sona pada seluruh anak buahnya yang mengangguk patuh.

"Oke..!" Koshiro padahal sudah berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan ini.

**GREEEB**

"Eh?" Tanda tanya besar muncul dikepalanya karena tangannya berhasil ditangkap oleh sang Kaichou dari sekolah terkenal bernama Kuoh Gakuen. Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya ruangan itu kosong.

"Kenapa kau menahanku? So-chan?" Tanyanya sambil menggaruk rambut merahnya bingung, apa dia sudah membuat kesalahan hingga dia menghadap Ketua Osis?

"A-aku... Umm...? Ingin bermanjaan d-denganmu" Sona terbata-bata saat mengucapkan kata-kata barusan dan menundukkan kepalanya gugup.

"A-apa? M-maksuudmu?" Adik dari Akashi Seijuro ini agak tidak mengerti dan sedikit takut dengan keinginan Sona.

"Ayo! Kita lakukan lagi hal waktu itu!" Ajak Sona sambil menekan tubuh Koshiro yang berjalan mundur.

"J-jangann Sona..! Itu dirumah bukan disekolah!" Koshiro mengambil langkah mundur tapi entah kenapa Sona lebih cepat dalam menekan tubuhnya hingga dia menemukan tembok.

"Ayolah Koshi-kun" Sona sudah merapat ke tubuh remaja yang tingginya hampir sepantaran olehnya.

"J-jangann...!" Koshiro memundurkan wajahnya karena Sona sudah memajukan wajahnya.

**CUP!**

Koshiro membulatkan matanya saat Sona sudah menyatukan kedua bibirnya untuk bersatu.

"Aku ingin saat-saat itu" Sona memejamkan matanya sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam Seragam Koshiro. Sona mengelus-ngelus tubuh yang pasti tertutupi Seragam itu walau bagian bawahnya sedikit terbuka.

"Shh" Desah Koshiro. Sona tersenyum senang karena Remaja di depannya menikmatinya. Baru saja akan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Koshiro pintu tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan Pemuda Polos yang melihat mereka dengan pose Cengo alias Innocent.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menajamkan pandangannya dan disebelah pupilnya menampilkan Garisan yang cukup tajam membuat keduanya gelagapan. Sona merona malu atas tindakannya.

"Ahh...? Um...?" Sona mulai bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kuroko.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab So-chan" Ucap Koshiro sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perihatin.

"B-bantu aku b-baka!" Sona nampaknya kesal dengan orang disebelahnya yang tengah menggeleng-geleng perihatin.

"Tidak bisa, aku pernah mendengar sebuah pepatah! Berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab hehe" Koshiro hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali sambil terkekeh jahat.

"Kita putus" Ucap Sona dengan wajah kesal.

"Eh...?" Koshiro terkejut setengah mati dengan kemauan Sona.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Koshiro hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan itu.

"Ayo Kuroko" Koshiro mengajak Kuroko dengan wajah suram, Kuroko hanya mengikuti kemauan sang partner.

"H-heii...! Aku bercan-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Keduanya sudah menghilang dengan kilatan Cahaya dan Bayangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin pulang duluan Kuroko, ada hal yang harus kuurus" Koshiro memberi arahan pada sang Partner.

"Ha'i Koshiro-kun, aku harus menemui Koneko-chan, jaa" Kuroko meninggalkan sang partner yang tersenyum simpul.

"Hoamzzz? Aku menjomblo? Huh..? Walau sakit? Bukankah lelaki sejati selalu melawan rasa sakit itu?" Kekehnya pelan dan menghilang dengan kilatan putih.

.

.

.

.

TAP

Koshiro mendarat dengan mudah dan melihat sebuah Mansion didepannya berdiri megah.

"Aku tak percaya ini benar-benar ada di dimensi ini?" Tanyanya dengan bingung lalu melihat sebuah tempelan kusam yang berdebu. Koshiro menghapus debu itu dan membulatkan matanya terkejut, tulisan itu!

Bertuliskan** 'Dicari!'** Menampilkan Wajah sang kakak dan juga dirinya.

"Nii-san menghilang?" Tanyanya bingung

"Tapi ini pasti sudah sekitar beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu" Mengangguk untuk menyimpulkan penelitiannya.

"Tapi? Kenapa dia menghilang?" Pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan prediksi membuat otaknya tak mampu untuk bertahan lebih lama untuk memikirkan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kirigakure

"Akashi Seijuro?" Tanya Paman yang bingung dengan orang didepannya.

"Setahuku kau itu Koshiro-sama yang selalu bersama Naruto-sama dan Kuroko-sama?" Tanyanya masih kebingungan untuk mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi.

'Jadi Kuroko juga?' Tanyanya terkejut.

.

.

.

.

"Kau merasakannya? Sesuatu yang luar biasa berada di Kirigakure?" Tanya seseorang dengan tindik yang berada di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Kau benar" Gadis dengan rambut biru menganggukkan kepalanya setuju pada sang Teman aka Nagato.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita merekrutnya?" Tanya Pain Tendou yang dikendalikan Nagato, Konan hanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"G-geli Touka-chan hahaha! Hentikan" Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Touka yang menggelitik tubuhnya.

"Kau rasakan gelitikan ala Gadis Tomboy!" Touka hanya terkekeh semangat sambil terus menggelitiki tubuh Naruto.

"Hahaha! Aduh..! Gelii hentikan Toukaa-chann! Tapi..! Aku suka yang Tomboy kok hahaha!" Naruto masih berguling-guling geli. Touka terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto yang sangatlah membuatnya merona malu.

"Huhh..! Hampir saja aku mati karena gadis tomboy" Naruto masih tersenyum geli sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Apa maksudmu tadi mengatakan aku suka yang tomboy?" Tanya Touka dengan rona di kedua pipinya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap kearah Touka dengan bingung.

"M-maksudku...? Um kenapa kau menyebut Tomboy dalam tipe mu tadi?" Tanya Touka dengan gugup sambil memainkan dua jari telunjuknya, benar-benar keluar dari sifat biasanya.

"Memangnya salah yah? Menyukai gadis tomboy?" Tanya Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang berambut putih itu? Karena gatal.

"T-tidak sih, ah sudahlah lupakan." Touka menghela nafas karena Remaja bergender pria didepannya sangatlah tidak peka.

"Oh? Kukira ada apa? Tapi...? Dadamu benar-benar nikmat dipandang hehehehe?" Naruto hanya tertawa polos pada Touka.

"E-eh...? A-apa maksudmu Kono-hentai?" Tanya Touka mengalihkan wajahnya sambil menutupi Dadanya yang baru saja diperhatikan Pria berambut putih itu.

"Hehehe...?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dengan cengiran khasnya kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Handphonenya yang berbunyi.

"Naruto. Menurutmu apa yang ingin kau lakukan jika Dunia akan berakhir?" Tanya Touka dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Are...?" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Touka barusan.

"Um...?" Naruto berfikir untuk sejenak mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk Touka.

"Kurasa...? Aku akan membuat sesuatu yang membuat semuanya senang, Aku ingin Kau, Kuroko dan Koshiro tersenyum terakhir kalinya." Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus kepala Touka.

"A-aku...? K-kenapa?" Tanya Touka merona malu ketka namanya disebut paling awal yang itu artinya dia di utamakan oleh Naruto.

"Karena kalian adalah orang yang paling kusayang...? Begitulah?" Naruto menjawab sekaligus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"A-arigatou" Touka menundukkan kepalanya karena gugup sekaligus malu dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Hahaha, Tidak usah canggung begitu...? Santai saja" Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Touka sambil tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kirigakure

"Siapa kau...?" Tanya Akashi melihat kearah Gadis didepannya yang mengidentifikasi dirinya.

"Kau lupa denganku Koshiro-sama?" Tanya Haku sambil melihat Akashi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Koshiro...?! Aku bukan Koshiro...! Aku Akashi Seijuro" Akashi mulai kesal dengan segala hal yang terjadi.

"Tidak mungkin? Setahuku Koshiro sama berciri-ciri sepertimu, Dan selalu bersama Naruto-sama dan Kuroko-sama" Haku menajamkan pandangannya seolah bahwa orang didepannya adalah pembohong.

"Cih, Jika aku Koshiro kemana kedua temanku yang selalu bersamaku" Akashi mendecih kesal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

TAP

"Ada masalah apa Haku...?" Seseorang dengan rambut merah maroon menghampiri Haku yang masih mengidentifikasi orang didepannya, Mei Terumi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat itu.

"Eh...? Kau Koshiro?" Tanya Mei sedikit terkejut.

"-,-" Akashi ingin sekali meng Ankle Break orang didepannya.

"Huh...! Begini saja..? Apa kalian akan percaya jika aku adalah Kakak dari Koshiro?" Tanya Akashi menghela nafas membuat dua orang didepannya menatapnya bingung.

"Jika Koshiro punya kakak pasti dia bersama Kakaknya bukan?" Tanya Haku penasaran.

"Huh...! Nanti saja aku ceritakan, aku terlalu lelah." Ucap Akashi dengan nada malas.

"Baiklah" Mei hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu melempar sebuah kunci untuk Akashi.

"Ambil itu, alamat kamarmu serta tempatnya sudah ada di kunci itu" Ucap Mei dan hanya dijawab anggukan mengerti dari Akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi's Apartemet

"Menurutmu..? Bagaimana kabar Adikku dan Kuroko" Tanya Akashi dalam Mindscapenya, Naga dengan mata Mata Merah yang berkilau dan disebelahnya Kuning hanya mengangguk mengerti.

**[Aku tak tahu, tapi aku rasa dia juga punya kekuatan yang luar biasa, Light Dragon] **Kekeh Naga yang ada di dalam Tubuh Akashi.

"Light...? Huh...? Sudah kuduga..? Pasti Kuroko yang memiliki Dark atau Shadow Dragon kan?" Tanya Akashi penasaran dijawab anggukan oleh sang naga.

"Ternyata benar. Lalu kenapa tubuhku terasa begitu kaku..?"

**[Hoho, itu karena tubuhmu ke kompres selama 100 tahun lebih supaya bisa membawamu kesini]** Naga yang ada didalam tubuh Akashi hanya tertawa geli membuat Akashi kesal namun terlalu lelah untuk membalas hingga dirinya tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Um...? Kuroko...? Disekolah ada pertukaran pelajar bukan?" Tanya Koshiro sambil melirik kearah Kuroko yang tengah asik membaca Novel Icha eh...? Author tak tahu dia baca Novel Apa?

"Ya..? Lalu" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya ke wajah lawan bicaranya dan masih menggelayuti Novel tercinta.

"Aku akan ikut..? Untuk sedikit Refreshing dan Bermain Basket..? Kau mau?" Tanya Koshiro dengan wajah penasaran.

"Um...? Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menutup Novelnya dan memasukkan Novel kecilnya kedalam kantongnya.

"Huh...? Kau kira aku balita yang takut ditinggal?" Naruto sweatdrop dengan ucapan Kuroko.

"Lagipula itu juga salah satu kesukaan kalian..? Aku tak bisa menghentikannya bukan? Sekaligus melatih insting kalian?" Kekeh Naruto tersenyum pada kedua temannya.

"Benarkah..?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah penuh minat.

"Yap, Kapan akan ada pertukaran Siswa itu..?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Besok..? Kami akan bertukar dengan siswa di SMA Seirin, Kudengar disana memiliki Club Basket yang cukup bagus" Koshiro memegang dagunya sambil mengelusnya layaknya Pria yang memiliki Jenggot.

"Oh...? Lalu bagaimana dengan Koneko dan Sona?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah menyelidik.

"Aku diputusi olehnya, Hahaha, tak apa?" Koshiro tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

PUKK

Kuroko memukul pelan Bahu sang kawan.

"Bersabarlah, Koshiro-kun" Kuroko mengangguk sedih melihat nasib sang kawan.

"Huh...? Aku tahu kau pasti sedih, dan kurasa refreshingmu bisa membuatmu tenang" Naruto hanya tersenyum miris.

"Ya sudah, Hari sudah sore..? Bukankah malam ini kita akan membantu Jelmaan Hawa Nafsu itu?" Kekeh Naruto mencairkan suasana.

"Hahaha, Kau benar...? Ayo kita bersiap" Koshiro mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan ke luar kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Issei..? Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto pada Issei sudah memunculkan Tongkat Sihirnya.

"Siap Naruto-san" Ucap Issei sambil mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya.

"Hmm, Baiklah. Kau Fokus pada Asia aku akan melawan Gagak tak tahu diuntung itu dan Kuroko dan Koshiro akan melawan Pendeta gila yang kau sebut itu" Ucap Naruto dengan rencana yang matang.

"Baiklah" Mereka bertiga hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka mengerti dengan rencana yang Naruto buat.

"Baiklah, Kau sudah menghubungi Raynare bukan Kuroko?" Tanya Naruto pada Kuroko yang hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo!~~" Perintah Naruto berlari masuk kearah Gereja tua itu.

"Baik!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler!~~~ Next Chap.

"Dimana Koshi-kun" Sona bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa masalahmu...?" Naruto menatap datar ke arah Sona.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Naruto" Touka merona malu ketika akan mengucapkannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku... Mencintaimu...!" Touka memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

"Aree...!"

"Cih, Aku harus memilih..? Kirigakure atau Akatsuki?" Akashi mendecih tidak suka.

"Aku tak suka diperintah oleh orang tak ku kenal!"

"Suggoii!~~~ Sekolah ini luar biasa!~~~" Koshiro berbinar.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu Koshiro-kun?" Tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Touka melihat sebuah buku.

'Kau harus menyatu dengan seorang Lawan Jenismu agar bisa membawanya kemanapun kau pergi.'

"J-jadi...? Aku harus berhubungan sex dengan Naruto..?" Tanya Touka pada dirinya sendiri sambil merona

"T-touka-chan ada apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dan polos.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu!, Aku ingin *******, Aku sudah membaca syaratnya dibukumu kok"

"He...!"

"UAPAHHHH~~!"

"Lagipula rumah ini hanya aku dan dirimu, Jadi tidak akan ketahuan"

"Akuhhnnn Keluar Toukaaahh-chanssshh"

"Aku jugaaahhnnn Naruuhhh

.

.

.

.

Wkwkwkakwak sekian Spoiler :v / bejat ala Author terpolos sejagat FFn *Ndasmu!

Hehehehe :v /

Gak terima...? Kita berantem :v ajee *PadahalTakut

Hohohoho :v /

Kenapa saya hiatus...?

Ada beberapa alasan.

1\. Fokus Sekolah *HoaxxNihhh~~~~! BENERAN COEGG!~

2\. Gua ngegame

3\. Ini paling penting :v / HP gua udah revolusi jadi layar injek jadi susah ngetiknya, wkakwkakawka :v / ini aja pake PC :v /

kenapa saya malas ngetik pake PC...?

Karena kalau saya nge PC pasti main game :v / *DibunuhRatusanKali :v /

Hehehe sekian dari saya untuk fic lain akan saya usahakan :v /

Chap depan Fokus ke NaruTouka no lemon~~ *NoLemonNdasmuSpoilernyaajahentong

Sekian Jaa~~~~


	22. Chapter 22

Life Or Dead

Disclaimer: Naruto, DxD, Tokyo Ghoul, Kuroko No Basuke bukan milik saya

RATED: M

Main Chara, K. Naruto. K, Touka K., Kuroko T., Koneko T., Koshiro S., Sona S., Akashi S.

Warn: NewbieAuthor, MultiCrossover, Lemon(Maybe), Lime(Maybe).

"Issei, kau dan Naruto-Taichou masuklah duluan" Ujar Koshiro dengan wajah serius, karena yang berada di depan mereka adalah musuh yang cukup lumayan karena puluhan Malaikat Jatuh sudah berada diatas mereka dan terbang.

"Nampaknya mereka cukup pesimis hingga membawa penjagaan sebanuyak ini" Ucap Koshiro terkekeh geli dengan tingkah pengecut seperti Kalawarner dan juga Dohnaseek, Raynare sebelumnya sudahmemberi informasi bahwa penjagaan akan sangat ketat.

"Kau benar Koshiro-kun" Ucap Kuroko dengan raut wajah datarnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan melindungi semuanya dibalik bayangan, akan kuhabisi makhluk yang mengotori tanah ini, Ayo Yamato!" Kuroko merapalkan mantranya dan ditangannya muncul sebuah katana dengan Gagang berwarna biru.

"Heh? Jadi Dual Swordmu berevolusi menjadi sebuah Pedang?" Koshiro merasa tersaingi oleh Partnernya sekarang.

"Giliranku!" Ucapnya "Aku melindungi tanah dimana manusia berpijak, takkan kubiarkan kejahatan ada ditanah yang manusia pijaki!, Keluarlah Rebellion!" Koshiro melakukan mantranya. Setelah itu muncullah Pedang dengan Gagang bergambar simbol Tengkorak berwarna Silver.

"Kalian berdua banyak bicara" Ucap Ketua dari makhluk hina yang ada diatas mereka.

"Minna!" Dia memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk menggunakan Light Spear dijawab anggukan oleh Puluhan Anak Buahnya.

"kau bisa menangkis semuanya? " Tanya Kuroko pada Koshiro dengan wajah datar.

"Heh, harusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu itu Kuroko" Kekehnya.

Puluhan Light Spear Mengarah ke arah mereka.

**PRANKK**

**PRANKK**

**PRANKKKK**

Dentingan Pedang dengan Light Spear berbunyi begitu nyaring menandakan bahwa Koshiro berhasil memantulkan Light Spear yang mengarah padanya ke arah gedung Gereja itu.

BUM

BUM

Ledakan yang cukup payah terjadi. Sedangkan Kuroko dengan secepat kilat menebas semua Light Spear yang mengarah dengan kecepatan cahaya, waktu bagaikan begitu lambat saat kau melihat tebasannya yang benar-benar gila.

"Gomen Nasai" Ucap Kuroko Datar sedetik sebelum dia memasukkan Yamato ke dalam sarungnya.

TRANKKK

"Apa...! Terbelah!" Mereka semua terkejut karena tidak pernah melihat Light Spear terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Detik berikutnya.

DUAARRR!

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi.

"Yamato luar biasa, Kuroko" Ucap Koshiro melihat Katana milik Kuroko.

"Pedang ini dapat memotong apapun" Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Hmm kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan Rebellion ini" Koshiro memasang aba-aba dengan sedikit jongkok, Rebellion mengumpulkan aura-auranya dan mengayunkannya ke salah satu malaikat jatuh yang terbang agak jauh.

SYUUUTTT

Sebuah Shockwave dengan cepat menghantam malaikat jatuh itu dan akhirnya tewas.

"Hebat, ayo kita selesaikan ini" Ucap Kuroko membuat Koshiro mengangguk mengerti. Kuroko mengeluarkan pedangnya kembali dan menebas angin sesuka hatinya.

SRINGGG

SRIINNGGG

Koshiro melakukan Shockwave sebelumnya namun lebih cepat membasmi para malaikat jatuh yang geram.

"Siall..!" Ketua malaikat jatuh itu agak kesal.

CRAASSHHH

CRASSHHH

Semua musuh Koshiro tewas meninggalkan sayap malaikat jatuh, Koshiro melihat kearah Kuroko yang belum membunuh satupun, namun dia agak terkejut saat kuroko memasukkan pedangnya kedalam sarungnya.

DUAAARRR Tubuh mereka semua meledak dalam sekejap.

"Pedang yang benar-benar kuat" Kekehnya.

DUAAARR

Sesuatu mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di depan mereka, Malaikat Jatuh? Tanya mereka berdua bingung. Koshiro yang melihat Malaikat Jatuh itu belum tewas menusuknya dengan santai serta wajah polos.

"Koneko-chan?" Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya saat melihat Koneka tengah melawan Malaikat Jatuh bersama dengan Kiba.

"Koshiro-kun aku..." Belum selesai Kuroko melanjutkan omongannya Koshiro hanya menjawabnya.

"Ya lakukanlah" Ucapnya dengan kekehannya dijawab anggukan Kuroko yang berlari ke arah Koneko-channya secepat kilat.

"Menyenangkan yah? Melihat orang yang kau sayangi ingin kau lindungi." Ucapnya dengan senyuman mirisnya, Rambut merahnya berkibar.

TAP

Koshiro menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang diikuti dengan tubuhnya melihat seseorang dengan wajah Konyolnya. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Koshiro penasaran.

"Aku Freed, Seorang Exorcist" Ucap Freed dengan wajah gilanya.

"Oh..? Kau bekerja sama dengan Malaikat Jatuh?" Tanya Koshiro dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ya begitulah, tapi itu tidak penting, aku rasa pedangmu memiliki kekuatan yang begitu suci" Ucap Freed dengan tawa senangnya.

"Hmm mau apa kau dengan pedang ini?" Tanya Koshiro sambil memainkan pedangnya.

"Untuk mengambilnya" Ucapnya menerjang Koshiro.

"Maaf saja, itu tidak akan kubiarkan" Ucapnya menangkis Pedang Freed.

TRANKKK

Dentuman pedang berbunyi. Koshiro melompat mundur mengambil jarak dengan Freed.

.

**[Akashi, apa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan adikmu secepatnya?]** Tanya Naga yang berada di dalam tubuh Akashi.

"Tentu saja" Ucap Akashi dengan wajah datarnya pada Naga raksasa di depannuya.

**[Kalau begitu kita akan berlatih satu bulan di dalam pikiranmu]**

"Memangnya satu bulan disini sama dengan berapa hari diluar?" Tanya Akashi bingung.

**[1 Hari]** Ucap Naga itu dengan seringaiannya yang sama sekali tidak membuat Akashi Seijuro takut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko, Koneko dan Kiba tengah dikelilingi malaikat jatuh yang lumayan banyak.

"Hmm, Mereka cukup kuat Kuroko-san" Ucap Kiba yang nampaknya mulai ngos-ngosan mengatur nafasnya, Tubuhnya kelelahan padahal baru beberapa saja yang dibunuhnya.

"Benar Kuroko-kun"Ucap Koneko menengoKkan wajahnya kearah Kuroko yang hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Koneko-chan, Kiba-san. Akan kuakhir hidup mereka dengan pedangku ini." Kuroko mengeluarkan pedang yang baru saja dia dapat dari Shadow Dragon.

"Ini adalah pedang yang mampu memotong apapun" Ucap Kuroko membuat Koneko dan Kiba kebingungan dengan ungkapan Kuroko barusan.

"Yamato, Aku butuh kekuatanmu" Ucap Kuroko pada pedang dengan gagang berwarna biru itu. SRINGGGGG

Tubuh Kuroko tiba-tiba bercahaya dan sebuah Jubah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

AN: Jubah Vergil DMC 4 Kuroko melakukan gerakan kilat pada musuh-musuh didepannya dan, Kuroko memasukkan pedangnya kedalam sarungnya dengan cool, layak Samurai sejati. DUAARRR!

Ledakan besar membuat beberapa Malaikat jatuh yang ditargetkan Kuroko menghilang ditempat.

"Luar biasa!" Kiba terkejut setengah mati, Kuroko tanpa menyentuh musuh dapat membunuh musuh dengan sangat cepat dan mudah.

"Sial, Bunuh bajingan itu" Teriak salah satu malaikat jatuh yang melihat temannya mati, akhirnya teman-temannya mengikuti perintahnya dan terbang menerjang kearah 3 Orang.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Pacar dan Temanku"Ucap Kuroko dengan pandangan datarnya.

.

.

.

"Kau... Hebat" Ucap Freed melihat Koshiro mampu menahan serangannya.

"Tapi pedang itu akan menjadi milikku" Ucap Freed berlari secepat kilat namun Koshiro dapat mengimbangi permainan milik Freed.

"Aku sedang malas bermain terlalu lama Freed-san" Ucap Koshiro dengan nada datar.

TRAANNNKK

PRAAANKKK

CRASSHH Pedang dan Tangan Freed terkena tebasan Koshiro. "Ckk" Freed mendecih kesal lantaran pedangnya dipatahkan oleh musuh didepannya.

"Lain kali, aku tidak akan kalah" Ucap Freed sebelum lari dari pertarungan mereka berdua. 2 Orang mendarat tepat di samping Koshiro. Koshiro dengan instingnya menodongkan pedangnya kearah samping serta mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang itu.

"Oh, ternyata kau rias, akeno" Ucap Koshiro sedetik kemudian.

"Lepaskan kacamatamu Akeno" Ucap Koshiro dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ara? Fufufu kenapa?" Tanya Akeno penasaran.

"Lepaskan saja, darimana kau dapat itu?" Tanya Koshiro dengan wajah yang masih datar.

"Tadi ada seorang malaikat jatuh berkaca mata yang kami siksa" Ucap Akeno dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Hmm Souka, lalu kenapa kau memakai kacamata itu?" Tanya Koshiro pada Akeno.

"Mungkin saja kau akan jatuh cinta padaku? Fufufu" kekeh Akeno membuat Koshiro menjawabnya.

"lebih baik jangan memasangnya Akeno, karena sepertinya hampir tidakmungkin aku menyukai gadis berkacamata." Ucap Koshiro menghela nafas.

"Eh..? Maksudmu apa? Koshiro-san? Bagaimana dengan Sona?" Tanya Rias terkejut dengan pernyataan Pria berambut merah barusan.

"Tanyakan saja padanya" Ucap Koshiro menghilangkan pedangnya, dan menjadi butiran cahaya. Koshiro berjalan kearah Kuroko, Koneko, dan Kiba yang sudah selesai.

"Nampaknya terjadi sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi, Buchou" Ucap Akeno pada Rias.

"Hmm, Nampaknya begitu." Ucap Rias menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan Akeno.

Issei dan Naruto sudah melihat bahwa ritual yang benar benar tidak mereka harapkan terjadi. Dia melihat Raynare tengah tersungkur.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kau menghalangi kami mengambil Sacred Gear gadis jalang ini? Kau kira kami akan menerimanya?" Tanya Dohnaseek dengan Emosi pada gadis bernama Raynare yang sebelumnya melawan Dohnaaseek dan Kalawarner namun? Tentu saja 1 kalah.

"Kalau begitu matilah" Ucap Kalawarner dan Dohnaseek melemparkan Light Spear mereka yang cukup besar bersamaan.

TRAANKKK

Naruto menangkis Dua Light Spearyang mengarah ke Raynare dengan Kagune miliknya.

"Sampah..! Hanya seorang sampahlah yang hanya bisa bermain keroyokan, tapi kalian lebih buruk daripada sampah karena tidak mendengarkan ucapan teman kalian yang menuntun kalian ke jalan yang benar" Naruto menatap datar dan memicingkan mata abu-abu khas miliknya kearah Dohnaaseek.

"Asal kau tahu, Azazel sama sekali tidak senang jika melihat kalian melakukan kegiatan sampah kalian" Ucap dengan wajah yang benar-benar emosi karena Malaikat Jatuh di depannya, dengan tak berdosanya membunuh Gadis cantic nan Mungil bernama Asia Argento, Gadis dengan hati yang begitu suci mereka lenyapkan dengan sebuah hal yang bernama kekuatan.

Kekuatan hanyalah sebuah pedang bermata dua, dia bisa membunuh jiwamu bahkan membuat dirimu bukanlah dirimu melainkan Jiwa yang hanya bernafsu melenyapkan nyawa-nyawa manusia tak bersalah.

"Bahkan aku yang memakan Manusia, harus memilih apa yang akan kumakan." Ucap Naruto mengeluarkan dua Kagunenya.

TRAANKKK

"Ckk" Dohnaseek agak kesal karena Bocah didepannya mampu menangkis serangan light spear mereka berdua dengan mudah.

"Asal kau tahu malaikat jatuh payah, Azazel saja masih berpikir 200 kali sebelum melawanku"Ucap Naruto dengan Seringaiannya yang begitu mengerikan.

"Maka dari itu, matilah!"Ucap Naruto menyerang keduanya membabi buta.

TRAANKKK

Mereka berdua mampu menangkisnya walau Light Spear mereka semakin terkikis karena serangan Naruto yang beruntun.

CRASSHHH

Beberapa bagian tubuh mereka terkena tebasan Kagune Naruto.

"Ughh" Dohnaseek terluka agak parah namun sedetik berikutnya dia terkekeh pelan.

"Ckk, Issei bawa mayat Asia dan juga Raynare dari sini" Ucap Naruto tanpa menengok ke arah Issei yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku berjanji akan membuat Asia Hidup kembali" Ucap Naruto membuat Issei mengangguk yakin juga pasti.

DORRR

Naruto menatap datar kearah kepala Kalawarner yang sudah menghilang dan detik berikutnya tubuh itu menjadi sehelai bulu Malaikat jatuh. "Kau tahu kekuatan ini darimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Azazel" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum evilnya.

"Ughhh" Ekor Kagune Naruto menembus tubuh Dohnaseek namun Dohnaseek masih berlagak sok hebat.

SRIINNGGGG

Kuroko sudah berada dibelakang dohnaseek dan.

DUAARRR.

"Ckk, Kuroko kau mengangguku"Ucap Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Menyiksa orang itu tidak baik Naruto-kun" Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya menasehati sang Taichou yang menguap lebar.

"Iya deh" Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil Sacred Gear Asia.

"Aku harap rias mau membantu" Ucap Naruto menggengam Sacred Gear Asia yang berupa Cincin, Twilight Healing, yap itulah nama Sacred Gear Asia.

.

.

"Asia... Kumohon bangunlah" Issei menggerakkan Tubuh Asia dengan pandangan Sayu, gadis yang sangat cantik di depannya, tewas di depannya, Gadis pertama selain Ibunya yang menganggap dia Pria yang baik, bukan pria mesum, bejat atau apalah itu. Juga menganggap bahwa Issei adalah temannya. Rias menatap sendu ke arah Issei, salah Satu Pion juga keluarganya. Naruto muncul membawa Sacred Gear milik Asia dan melemparkannya pada Issei.

"Kau bisa membangkitkannya jika memiliki Sacred Gear pemilik aslinya ke pemiliknya." Ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas. Semua menatap kearah Rias.

"Tentu saja, demi Pion Tersayangku akan kulakukan" Ucap Rias sedikit canggung.

"Benarkah Buchou!" Tanya Issei memastikan.

"Iya" Ucap Rias tersenyum senang melihat semuanya tertawa bahaia. Semua berjalan sesuai rencana, dengan Asia yang menjadi Bishop dari keluarga Gremory

.

.

.

.

"Nampaknya sudah waktunya untuk bersiap-siap, barang-barang penting kita juga sudah dikirim" Ucap Koshiro pada Kuroko yang mengangguk.

"Eh..? Kalian mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Yah begitulah? Bersiap-siap lebih cepat itu lebih baik Taichou" Ucap Koshiro dengan semangat.

"Kuroko-kun? Kau ingin pergi sekarang?" Tanya Koneko dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Hmm begitulah Koneko-chan, hanya sebulan kok" Ucap Kuroko mengelus puncak kepala milik Koneko.

"Tapi kamu harus rajin makan yah, jangan telat, nanti sakit. Jangan selingkuhin aku juga."Pesan Koneko membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Heh? Tenang saja Koneko-chan, akan kupastikan dia tidak macam-macam" Ucap Koshiro dengan senyuman jahat miliknya.

"Aku tidak akan bermacam-macam Koshiro-kun" Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau begitu beri aku kabar yah Koshiro-senpai" Ucap Koneko pada Koshiro yang dijawab anggukan dan senyum memastikan miliknya.

"Jika sudah sampai disana aku ingin melihat teman-teman baru kalian" Ucap Naruto pada Koshiro dan Kuroko yang mengangguk

"kami akan mengirimnya ke Issei nanti." Lanjut Kurokoyang masih dengan wajah datar tidak berekspresi miliknya.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu jaga diri kalian baik-baik" Ucap Koshiro dan Kuroko yang menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Fyuuuhh..." Naruto mendesah lega. . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro, telah berlatih bersama dengan Emperor Dragon yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya selama satu bulan, dia belajar banyak tentang bertarung, menyelinap, membunuh diam-diam dan lain-lain.

"Melatihmu bukan hal yang cukup sulit" Ucap Naga itu dengan kekehan pelan.

"Hnn, aku masih harus berlatih banyak" Ucap Akashi pada Naga Raksasa yang berada di depannya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimmu ke suatu tempat" Ucap Naga itu

.

.

.

.

. BRUKHHH

"Ughh... Sial" Ucap Akashi dengan wajah yang sedikit emosi karena Naga itu dengan sembarangnya melakukan perpindahan Dimensi dengan watadosnya.

"Rias, ada orang disana" Ucap Akeno pada Rias yang mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua berlari ke arah orang yang terkapar itu.

"Koshiro-san?" Tanya Issei kebingungan lantaran melihat warna rambut yang sama bahkan postur tubuhyang benar-benar mirip.

"Kita bawa dia ke Club" Ucap Rias pada Issei yang mengangguk mengerti dan mengangkut orang yang mereka temukan di jalandan terkapar saat menuju ruangan Club mereka.

"Bukankah dia sangat mirip dengan Koshiro-kun?" Tanya Akeno yang bingung.

"Ya begitulah, tapi rambutnya tidak berponi seperti milik Koshiro-san." Ucap Issei yang manggut-manggut.

"Hmm, bisa kau sembuhkan Pemuda ini?" Tanya Rias pada Asia yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Kuusahakan sebisaku Buchou" Ucap Asia mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan mendaftarkan dirinya dan juga Asia untuk sekolah besok." Ucap Rias menghela nafas.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu!" Ucap Issei melihat sebuah tulisan pada tangan anak tersebut. "Anak ini bernama... Akashi Seijuroo"

"Akashi?" Ucap Rias bingung.

"Seijuroo?" Lanjut Akeno. "Dia...!" Mereka semua membelalakkan matanya.

"Keluarganya Koshiro-san/kun/senpai"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wkwkawka :v Mungkin chap ini agak gak jelas dan ini malam menjelang tahun baru juga hari-hari baru yang menunggu :3 jadi saya persembahkan Fic abal ini untuk kalian semoga kalian menyukainya.

Next Chap kemungkinan Naruto pulang ke Apartementnya dan menemukan Touka setelah itu :v ~~YouKnowLah

Sekian dari Author Newbie ini kurang lebihnya mohon maaf :3

Happy New Year 2016

Orihara Izaya Jr, LOG OUT!


End file.
